Starlight, StarBright what will I see tonight?
by TravelingSue
Summary: Halloween, Mayhem and Murder all at the Jeffersonian and Booth, Brennen, Castle and Beckett are needed to crack this case, sequel to Bones for Hire – 2nd in a series of 3. - Revised for easier reading
1. Chapter 1

**Starlight, Star-Bright what will I see tonight?**

**Summary:** Halloween, Mayhem and Murder all at the Jeffersonian and Booth, Brennen, Castle and Beckett are needed to crack this case, sequel to Bones for Hire – 2nd in a series of 3.

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, my actions and this story, I own nothing associated with Castle, Bones, ABC or FOX.**

**Overview:**

**Recommend reading ****Bones for Hire**** first, but it's not required a few references might not make sense though, especially some of the "In Jokes".**

I've enjoyed writing a crossover very much Castle and Bones are two of my favorites shows, this story is a continuation of the relationships built in Bones for Hire, but we'll flash forward to the Jeffersonian Halloween Party (I admit I love to dance, so any reason to add it to my writing I do) with the cast of Castle included (setting moved to DC), about 6 weeks after the NY Serial Killer case.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Halloween Party – Attendance Mandatory**

* * *

Booth and Brennen walked into the Jeffersonian Ballroom stunned by what they see, the lighting is low, the ceiling and walls are painted with light from the comets whizzing thru space, of Meteoroids' crashing into Mars and the Rings of Saturn so close you could touch them. Throughout it all the Milky Way wraps its gossamer strands thru the heavens lending softness and light. The imagines all move independently, other than the Comets and Meteors, all move slowly thru the skies. The whole affect is stunning making everyone feel the grandness of the space, yet the uniqueness of being part of it. Adventures, dreams and a lucky few will find love under these stars tonight, only time will tell.

The event was the highlight on the Jeffersonian calendar and this year it was also to show case the newest partnership exhibit between the Jeffersonian and the Hayden Planetarium. Dr. Edward Peterson was a special invited guest as the Curator of the Hayden Planetarium in New York and would be on hand to answer any questions by the Jeffersonian patrons.

Booth and Brennen moved forward with Booth's hand on the small of her back as he guided her lightly, the room was huge by any standard. Booth looked around and spied a small band of musicians unobtrusively playing jazz, the music was there to enjoy, and the musicians were simply to enhance the atmosphere and were not showcased.

Booth and Brennen spotted Angela and Hodgins on the dance floor, heads together murmuring softly to each other, Booth looks to Bren and nodded towards the dance floor. Without words Tempe floated into Booth's awaiting arms knowing this is where she belonged. Though her Wonder Woman boots pinched she wouldn't change wearing them for a minute, she loved her costume she felt like a superhero whenever she wore it. Booth had come as the darkly handsome Bruce Wayne, devilishly handsome in his Armani Tuxedo. Though technically it wasn't a costume, a few gadgets that Hodgins managed to get for him would definitely make him a hit, X-ray vision specs, infrared camera tucked into his label flag pin, hi-voltage bat light the size of credit card and the coolest watch ever, did everything except make breakfast.

Just minutes after they started to dance, Tempe's arms curled around his neck and his own resting low on her back, he sighed pulling her in closer his lips brushing her ear. Tempe's senses are lulled by the scent of Booths cologne, the warmth of his body, the strength of his hands and the soft romantic jazz notes. Pulling back she looked into Booth's eyes and waits, her breath caught as stared mesmerized by his dark chocolate eyes and the smile she knew was just for her. Booth looked into her eyes and saw the softness of a women teetering on the love of a lifetime, leaned forward as she lifts her lips to his. They shared a kiss so soft, each enjoyed the taste and gentle touch of their lips, knowing nothing but contentment in their touch.

Sensing they're being observed, they broke apart and looked directly at Hodgins and Angela, both grinned from ear to ear thrilled with the sight. Booth looked to cool their emotions a bit Booth remarked, "Well Angela it's awfully nice to kiss Temperance without your screams break in."

Angela still being held in Hodgins arms smiled widely, "Yeah but that's because it was five years of frustration over you too leaking out, what's a girl to do."

They moved away from the dance floor, the couples then headed to one of the bar height round tables covered in sparkly midnight blue satin. As they settled in a waitress dressed in the same fabric, asked them for their order all the while undressing Booth with her eyes.

Brennen ordered a Cosmo and added tartly, "Miss why don't you get us those drinks, so you can stop undressing my boyfriend with your eyes." She dismissed her with the cold clinical look she reserved for bones and pests alike.

As the waitress walked away, Booth whispered for Tempe's ears only, "Little rough on the girl weren't you Bones." Tempe looked into his eyes and whispered back, "You're with me now and I protect what's mine." Booth chuckled, "Now Bones I believe you're acting as the alpha-female now."

Hodgins clearly intrigued at the turn in his bosses' behavior, smirked, "Touchy Dr. B, not like you to slap down a waitress, could it be you felt a little threatened?"

Brennen narrowed her eyes briefly at her dear friend and colleague, but then quickly decided to lighten her mood, "But, Dr. Hodgins from what Angela tells me you enjoy her taking charge as well, has that changed?" she teased.

Hodgins grabbed Angela by the waist, and growled contently, "Anytime baby, anytime."

Booth for the first time really examined Hodgins and Angela's costumes, thinking these two really pulled it off.

"God, you two look great I feel like I stepped back into the 60's and you're going to start singing "I got you babe," looking at Angela's fringed bangs and waist length straight hair, with a scrap of leather cover her breasts, and leather buff color pants hugging her curves, "Angela you totally look hot."

"Hey, what about me?" Hodgins asked clearly disgruntled.

"Hodgins let's face it Cher was the face to remember from Sonny and Cher, Sonny was the brains and the humor, you are by the way perfect especially with the fringe vest and straightened hair." Booth added with a smirk, "How the hell did you straighten your hair, iron it?"

"Nah, that's all Angela, she's the stylist, I just have to stand still and let her work the magic," he smiled at Angela clearly pleased in their costume choice for the night.

"Booth, who are Sonny and Cher?" Brennen asked.

"Bones, this is why you should watch VH1 and catch up on the classics from the 60's and 70's, Sonny and Cher had a variety show on the air where they sang and had some funny comedy skits, I think they may be on a classics VH1 channel this month, we'll watch it on your new plasma."

Dr. Hodgins couldn't resist, with a smirk he remarked, "Dr. B, you bought a television now that is the end of civilization as I know it."

"Well, Dr. Hodgins as you know I spend quite a bit of time writing my novels and it keeps Booth occupied when I need to focus. Plus I have found a few channels of great interest to me such as the National Geographic, Discovery and our own Jeffersonian channel, I have found them to be entertaining," Brennen remarked not realizing the slight changes she'd made to accommodate Booth into her life.

Angela and Hodgins shared a glance and smiled, Angela changing the subject asked, "Bren, have you met Dr. Peterson and Bradshaw before?"

Bren shook her head, "I haven't but I'm looking forward to it my childhood passion for science was the stars, so I'm sure I'll enjoy discussing the arrangements he's made with Dr. Bradshaw for the Jeffersonian."

Booth looked over and asked, "Bones, is the ballroom a preview of what to expect?" thinking Parker would love this.

"Hmmm, I believe so along with lots of interactive exhibits intended to get children reaching for the stars again, there's been such a decline in interest that the Jeffersonian wanted to spot light space for the upcoming winter season," Bones added.

"Well I think we should take Parker when it opens he'd love it," Booth remarked.

"Booth, I actually think he may enjoy the space exploration camp they'll be accepting applications soon. Not only do they get to perform some wonderful experiments, but they get to have a sleep over under a starry night just like this," Bren pointed upward demonstrating her point.

Hodgins couldn't resist added with the enthusiasm of a little boy, "Booth they've got a replica of the space shuttle cockpit here to, and it's been rigged with all sorts of simulations, what 8 year old wouldn't love that."

Booth grinned ear to ear thinking he'd love to chaperon, out of the corner of his eye he spied someone familiar, beautiful brown eyes, with legs from here to there. Brennen wondering what caught his attention spots the "legs" knowing Booth's weakness frowned at first until she recognized the face.

* * *

**A/N: I know another party but I've been always intrigued by the "Annual Halloween party", so I couldn't resist… promise…. My last Gala for a while…. Though I think every story will include a little dancing… dancing for me equals romance… soft lights, music and body heat…. *grin*.**

**R&R it's always, always appreciated**


	2. Hey isn't that?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, my actions and this story. Most characters are borrowed from Castle or Bones a few new faces are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Hey isn't that?**

* * *

Just as Booth was about to speak, Bones interrupted his thoughts with a question. "Booth, isn't that Detective Beckett and Rick Castle, over there by the bar?"

"Bones, I was just thinking the same thing, excellent there coming over so I don't need to round them up," Booth added, he extended his hand as Rick and Kate reached the table.

"Well Rick, Kate what are you doing here?" Booth asks.

Kate answered, "National Police Detectives conference, we're actually presenting on non-traditional partners." She added with a smirk, "I think I have that category covered that's for sure not to often you get a bestselling author trailing your every move."

Castle chuckled, "Bestselling author well that's better than "my stalker" label I usually get."

For once, Bones is ahead of the curve socially and proceeds to introduce Angela and Hodgins to Kate and Castle.

Kate shook each of their hands and spoke warmly to both, "You guys were amazing on that case; we couldn't have solved it without your help. It's no wonder that Booth and Brennen have the success rate they do when they have the two of you assisting." Kate, practically gushed her very sincere praise.

"Ah, Det. Beckett it was our pleasure, you'll find the squint squad thrives on puzzles, whenever we get a lull of more than a week we go crazy," Hodgins added with a lot of emphasis.

"Yeah, whenever Bren takes off on one of her digs I'm stuck with 2 thousand year old recreations, and lucky Hodgins gets to analyze 2 thousand year old bugs, we definitely like case work better," Angela added enthusiastically.

Castle piped up, "Well, if you ever run into one of those lulls I'm dam sure the NYPD can use your help, no way were those cases getting solved without it and the rest of the lab."

Cam strolled up with Peter on her arm and heard the last remark, "Well I'll be sure to pass on your words of praise to the lab, and they definitely enjoyed working with your precinct."

Cam gestured towards he escort, "Everyone, this is Peter Gray," Cam then allowed everyone to introduce themselves to Peter.

"Well it's certainly nice to meet you all, Cam speaks of you often," Peter added smiling at such an eclectic group. Peter was tall, dark and delicious, Cam's perfect match.

Angela decided to do a little fishing of her own, "So Peter how long have you and Cam been going out?"

"Not long, we met a few months ago and it's difficult to squeeze time into Cam's schedule but we do our best," Peter looked at Cam clearly infatuated, for a moment Cam is distracted by the depths of what she sees in them thinking he might be a keeper.

Booth cleared his throat and effectively broke the mood asked, "So Peter, what do you do?"

"I'm an undertaker, and no I'm not kidding," Peter added with a grin.

Cam added, "Hey Booth it's difficult to have a relationship when the guy you're with can't even imagine you enjoying your work, which I do. Not the death but the discovery of why they died, Peter gets it."

Peter nodded in agreement, "Hey the reverse is true for me not many women, especially beautiful women," he paused to give Cam a squeeze, "will give you the time of day. I'd say the day I met Cam was one of the luckiest ever."

"Well I for one love your costumes, whatever made you think the Saint and the Sinner, well done," Angela remarked, taking in Peters' pure white tuxedo and Cam's Red Leather Cat suit, complete with horns and a pitchfork.

Brennen nodded her agreement, "Very creative Cam, you both look wonderful and sexy," Tempe then looked quickly to Booth and asked, "I'm not suppose to say sexy right, is that not socially acceptable?"

"That's okay Dr. Brennen, I for one appreciate when anyone says I'm sexy I'm not picky on what sex," Cam remarked outrageously, which Peter rolled with unrestrained laughter, they really were a perfect match.

Bones examined Kate and Rick's costume, noting how perfectly matched they were, "I see you've decided to reenact the prohibition era of the 20's," she smirked adding, "Rick, where's your gun?"

Rick looked down at his snazzy black pinstripe suit, opened his lapels so Brennen could spot his holster, empty of course but still there. Castle added, "Are you kidding I had to check it at the door, Tempe you know your guys practically strip search me coming in here," he grinned.

Angela added, "Well I like it especially the sapphire blue handkerchief tucked into your breast pocket, matches nicely with Kate." Angela turned toward Kate and remarked, "Kate, I absolutely love that color on you and that entire fringe affect, how flirty of you."

Kate looked down at her gorgeous blue flapper dress, "Well Martha picked it out for me. She had done a play on Broadway a while back and had just the thing."

She spun quickly so the fringe floated away from her body, Caste watched this all the while thought, "I'd sure like to help her get out of that later," quickly banished the thought, then smirked. "Kate, you'd make a paper bag look good."

Angela couldn't help but tease, "So did the two of you enjoy your video?"

Castle raised a questioning brow said, "Oh, yeah it has been cold and lonely in New York so, I've definitely taken the occasion to watch it, what can I say," looking at Kate, "we were Hot!"

"Damm-it Rick you told me you destroyed it, wait till we get back you're going to wish you did," Kate added with a threat though she knew she shouldn't be too mad, she had also watched more than once during the past month.

Booth brought the conversation back to Kate, "So how did you end up at the Jeffersonian Halloween Party, invitations are pricey, it's mandatory for the rest of us," Booth left the question hanging.

Castle answered for Kate, "Actually, my dear friend Dr. Walters of the MOMA had tickets he couldn't use and knew I'd be here, so we decided to use them."

"Plus we knew you guys would be here and no way would that be a dull party not with Angela around," Castle winked at her playfully.

Hodgins saw this and wrapped a possessive hand around Angela's waist giving her a squeeze. Angela smirked a bit at Jack behavior, so transparent, he still didn't seem to know that he was her one and only, maybe soon she'd tell him she thought.

Castle, saw Jack's possessive maneuver mentally noted to back off Angela she was clearly taken, but he knew he'd have to tease from time to time, it was just too much fun to pass up.

"Actually we came here to ask a favor," Kate looked at Booth and Brennen.

Booth nodded his head for her to continue, "I'd like both of you to present with us at the conference, you'd be a hit but more importantly you'll show how science and investigations can go hand in hand." She glanced at Rick and added, "Castle and I demonstrate different disciplines can be compatible to solving murders, but you're complementary skills add more resources to your investigations."

She finished her pitch with, "Your success rate is no secret to all the agencies, I think they'd really like to hear from you."

Castle added, "Come on Tempe, it'll be fun like those writers conferences we usually attend together," he smirked as he thought back to some of their shared moments.

Booth wasn't too sure he liked Castle's implication, made a mental note to talk to Temperance later, but putting that to the side, remarked, "I think we could manage a short presentation, it's not like we haven't done it before, what do think Bones?"

She looked into those chocolate brown eyes and thought how she had ever refused the man anything nodded, "Yes, I'm sure we can add to your presentation, what day are you presenting?"

"4 PM day after tomorrow at the Elliot Learning Center, will that work for you?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I'm sure we can handle it, we'll make arrangements tomorrow," Booth replied.

"Okay, folks I hate to break up the party, but we're mandatory for a reason, we need to mingle people," Cam looked to the group expecting them to follow her lead.

Each couple all moved to mingle among the patrons.

* * *

**A/N: Castle's such a bad boy, but has a heart of gold… fun to write. He's like a male version of Angela, don't you think? By the way I think Peter is Cam's perfect mate, funny, sexy and deals with dead things, match made in heaven. Let me know what you think?**

**R&R as always is appreciated.**


	3. Mix and Mingle

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, this story and my actions. I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, but like many wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Mix and Mingle**

* * *

Bones headed directly to a small cluster of benefactors, finding who she's looking for, moved to introduce herself.

"Dr. Peterson? I'm Dr. Temperance Brennen of the Jeffersonian and this is my Partner Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, I'm very happy to meet you," Tempe nearly gushed, Bones was never in awe of anyone, this was definitely new for Booth.

Dr. Peterson shook her hand but held onto it a moment longer than necessary replied, "Dr. Brennen your work is know even to I a lowly curator such as myself, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and if I'm not mistaken you have a question for me," Dr. Peterson asked putting a great deal of charm into his voice, his eyes traveled the length of her figure taking in the wonder woman costume with great interest.

Booth definitely noticed the wandering eyes and pulled Tempe closer, Bones looked over sharply wonders at Booth's behavior, but then shrugged it off.

"I do Dr. Peterson, I'm curious about the space camp you've assisted the Jeffersonian in organizing, I was wondering if you'd give us an idea of what they consist of?" Tempe gestured to her escort, "Booth has an eight year old son and we were wondering if the curriculum would be appropriate for someone his age."

Dr. Peterson mentally sighed when he noted the possessive arm wrapped around those luscious curves quickly move to focus on the question, "Yes, Dr. Brennen we actually have age brackets for each camp so that children of the appropriate age and interests would be group together. We do try to make sure the experiments actually cover similar concepts but are different in execution."

"For instance the rocket experiment, each age group builds a rocket appropriate for their age and we've gotten special permission to shoot them off on the grounds of the Jeffersonian. So for instance your son Agent Booth based on his age would create a lemon juice rocket, it's perfectly safe just baking soda and lemon juice, but it's surprisingly effective. While older children will build model rockets capable of flying a hundred feet into the air," clearly enjoying this topic the curator smiled broadly.

"We've have many popular interactive exhibits at the Hayden Planetarium, but unfortunately our ability to attract "campers" has not been effective, I'm hoping the Jeffersonian has a broader reach," Dr. Peterson adds.

Booth clearly interested asked, "Schedule wise how do the camps work?"

"Well they run for 2 weeks, with a Saturday Night sleep over in the Planetarium with this sky" point above, "keeping them company; we treat it like a camp out without the camp fire. Dr. Bradshaw my liaison with the Jeffersonian has been incredibly cooperative, energetic and imaginative in developing the camps overall curriculum and activities, she deserves much of the credit." Dr. Peterson raised his glass in salute of Dr. Bradshaw, the small curvy blond speaking with Senator Howard; she returned the gesture and a dazzling smile as well.

Booth and Brennen thank Dr. Peterson for his time and continued to mingle among the patrons, while discussing the option of scheduling a camp for Parker.

"Well Dr. Peterson is definitely a ladies' man, if I wasn't there he would have hit on you," Booth paused then seriously, "He's having an affair with Dr. Bradshaw."

"Booth, you have no proof Dr. Bradshaw is a married woman and has 5 year old twins, first I think your assumption is rude, but I don't know how a woman could have a career, managing a family and her love life, could somehow include a lover?" Brennen asked heatedly.

Booth lead Tempe towards the dance floor, wrapped his arms around her as she laced her hands at the base of his neck, answered her question. "Tempe, if she's anything like you I'd imagine she could juggle all of that, she sounds like a dynamo to me the way Dr. Peterson described her."

"Still you have no proof Booth, is your gut talking to you again?" she looks up smiling slightly at the thought of his digestive system communicating to his brain.

"You have to admit my gut's pretty accurate and I'd bet you a back massage I'm right," Booth smirked thinking Tempe loved her last massage, she'd want to win.

"High stakes there Booth, when I win I expect the works," Tempe's lips just grazing his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"I'll expect a similar massage to the one I gave you in New York, so you better invest in a massage table, " he smiled and kisses her lips lightly sealing the deal.

"Excuse me Agent Booth, Dr. Brennen?" they turned to see a familiar face, Dr. Goodman.

Reaching out immediately Bones wrapped Dr. Goodman in a bone crushing hug, "Dr. Goodman, it's so good to see you when did you get back from Egypt?"

"Yesterday, Claire and I decided we'd come and partake in the festivities tonight," winking he added, "I know these functions are mandatory, so I felt quite confident I could see the staff of the Medico-Legal lab all here tonight."

Smiling Booth thought back to his first Christmas with the squints, stuck in the lab over Christmas because they were exposed to Valley Fever. Funny at the time he was furious, but now he remembered the entire experience fondly, knowing Dr. Goodman had a part of that memory made him smile. "Do you still have the origami bird I made you?"

Booth didn't need to explain, Dr. Goodman smiled, "It's actually in my private office, because it's associated with an event that I have fond memories of. I, like Dr. Brennen chose who I share memories with, I consider it the day when my employees became my friends."

Touched, Bones reached to hug Dr. Goodman again, "I know I can't keep you, but please try to find time to come by and see us this week before you go off to the Persian Dig site, we miss you."

"As do I Dr. Brennen, Agent Booth as do I," with a soulful smile Dr. Goodman bid them a good night.

* * *

**A/N: I miss Dr. Goodman, so I couldn't resist adding him here. **

**R&R please, it's very much appreciated.**


	4. How about a tour?

**Chapter 4 – How about a tour?**

* * *

They mingled for a few hours, and then found a quiet table each enjoying their favorite beverage; Bones had a glass of red wine, Booth a scotch on the rocks. They were chatting quietly, when Kate and Castle found them and settled into the empty seats at their table.

Castle asked, "Hey Tempe, finished your schmoozing for the night?"

Brennen looked up puzzled," I don't know what that means?"

Booth explained, "It means have we done our duty and mingled with the benefactors enough tonight."

The confusion cleared from her eyes, "Yes, I believe our duties are finished," she added, "Have you had fun tonight," she directed her question to Kate.

Kate answered with an impressed smile, "Wow you guys have talent; I didn't know Hodgins and Angela could sing, and that lawyer you work with Caroline Julian she sounded just like Etta James, what a voice." Kate was referring to the staff talent segment of the evening.

Booth chuckled, "Hell I didn't know any of them could sing and I've been working with them for years." Booth sent a questioning look towards Bones and asked, "I wonder why they did ask us to sing Tempe, we could have done "Hot Blooded" we're pretty good."

Tempe smiled slightly and said, "What's ours is ours."

Kate and Castle picked up the undertones of that simple statement deciding to let it pass.

"Oh, you're right, but still we could have done our knife throwing act that definitely would have gotten everyone's attention."

"Booth, you know the security here the only weapons that make it into this part of the building are 2000 years old artifacts. Dr. Merk rejected that suggestion, he didn't want to start a precedent with weapons," she had also thought of the knife throwing act.

"Wait, a knife throwing act? Really, when was that?" Castle asked, clearly interested.

"A few years back we were investigating conjoined twin deaths, they were circus performers the only way we could get information was to go undercover," Bones explained.

"Yeah, we were Buck and Wanda Moose-Jaw we had a knife throwing act, I actually had to throw knives at Tempe, but what a performer she even surprised me during our performance and I had to hit a rubber nose off her face," Booth picked up Tempe's hand and laced it with his. "Scariest thing I've ever done, I was terrified I would kill her but Tempe had all the faith in the world in me and we did it."

"I didn't know you were scared, you never showed it you were wonderful," she turned towards Kate and added, "He has amazing hand eye coordination, he's just as skilled with a gun he never misses," she added under her breath, "Andy misses." Only Booth picked up on that little nugget, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Tempe, I always appreciate the faith you have in me to keep you safe," Booth temporarily lost in the depths of her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

Castle cleared his throat to interrupt, "Okay kids we get the hint but before we go how about a tour of the lab, I'd love to see it."

With that they got up, collected their things and wandered down to the Medico-Legal Lab, they chatted the entire way until they finally reached the security desk of the Medico-Legal lab.

"Good Evening Dr. Brennen, Agent Booth," Joe the security guard greets the pair.

"Joe, we'll be signing in Kate Beckett and Richard Castle," Bones gestured to Kate and Rick.

"No problem Dr. Brennen. Turning to the visitors Joe asked, "Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett could you please sign the visitors log?" He handed them the visitors log along with numbered visitor badges.

"Are you Richard Castle the writer?" Joe asked.

Rick smiled over at Joe, "As a matter of fact I am have you read my work?"

"After Dr. Brennen here you're my second favorite author, I loved Derek Storm, but I really think I'm going to enjoy your Nikki Heat series. That first book was excellent had me guessing until the very end," Joe said enthusiastically.

Castle smirked at Kate and replied, "Thanks, Joe I always love meeting my readers, hope you continue to read the series I promise it's only going to get more interesting."

Kate, Bones, Booth and Castle enter the Medico-Legal lab, Bones domain.

"Wow, this was impressive on the webcam but it definitely didn't give me the scope, I feel like I've hit the 22nd century everything looks so high tech and modern," Castle is enthusiastic with his praise.

"Rick, I'm not sure any of us could tell you what the Medico-Legal lab will look like in the 22nd century, but I have toured other facilities and I feel the Jeffersonian outstrips them by far," Bones answered what she perceived was a question.

Bones pointed out Hodgins Lab, adding, "And this is where Dr. Hodgins will perform his experiments, which he has to clear thru Cam first. We've had quite a few accidents and explosions come from that room, that's why Cam has to approve. Dr. Hodgins thinks he's invincible in his scientific principles and feels all experiments' are valid and safe; we've found that to not always be the case."

"Here is the forensic platform where unless the victim is in Cam's autopsy suite, is placed here on one of the examination tables," she gestured.

Kate also duly impressed asked, "Why here and not in a secure room, Dr. Brennen?"

"Kate, please call me Temperance or Tempe, as for your question we examine the remains here first as a team, once the bones are cleaned they are placed in the Bone Room, just follow me," Bones added leading them off the platform to the Bone Room.

Booth just followed along knowing how proud Tempe was over her domain, simply followed her lead, knowing he'd get a tongue lashing if he didn't.

"Right thru here is the Bone room," Tempe stepped aside to let them pass.

"Who's this?" Castle asked pointing to the skeleton arranged on the table.

"It's a WWI solider I'm currently trying to identify using medical histories and bone analysis, to date I've identified 200 soldiers," Bones replied.

Kate shook her head in wonder, "Wow, I can't believe you can do that."

Booth interrupted and added, "Actually Kate, Bones is amazing she solved a 2000 year old murder case, that's actually what caught Cam's attention before she even started working here. I was stuck on a case and she suggested that Bones could help and the rest is history," Booth finished with a smile.

"Well I'm impressed, why you even bother writing novels when you have a skill like this. You amaze me," Castle looked at her with new found respect, really taking in the "world renown" portion of her working title.

"The books are my one and only creative outlet; ask Angela I'm clueless on fashion, décor and pop culture references. I don't or I should say I didn't use to watch television, though recently I have found a few channels of interest, I work with facts all day long, the books exercise my imagination," Bones finished with.

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you my office, I have a beautiful 3000 year old Egyptian mummy on display that might interest you," with that Booth rolled his eyes, the mummy had been there as long as he can remember, he nicknamed it Fred which infuriated Bones.

As they walk together towards her office, Booth heard Bones puzzled remark, "That's odd I don't remember shutting off my light or closing the door," she opens the door, flipped on the lights.

"Booth, come quick!" Bones anxious voice called out.

* * *

**A/N: What you think Bones found? **

**R&R as always**


	5. My Mummy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, but I do own my imagination, my desire to entertain and my actions, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – My Mummy!**

* * *

"Booth, Booth come quick," Bones, gestured wildly. Bones was never anything if not methodical here in the lab; her actions were so out of place, Booth knew something big had just been discovered in Tempe's office.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked, eyes scanning the area.

Bones pointed to the Mummy case shattered with her 3000 year old Mummy drunkenly hanging out, there just below the Mummy was a man with a large piece of glass protruding from his chest, Booth presumed it had pierced his heart.

At this point Bones, Castle and Kate were leaning over the body, Bones gasped, "Oh my god, it's Dr. Peterson!"

Rick leaned forward and checked his pulse, "He's gone, probably died instantaneously." Standing he turned to Tempe, "Isn't he the curator of the Hayden Planetarium?"

"Yes, yes he is, he was instrumental in forming the partnership with the Jeffersonian," Bones clearly distraught over another murder at the Jeffersonian.

Booth pulled Tempe into his arms and murmured, "It's okay Bones; I know how this bothers you."

Both are thinking back to the case involving a murdered Intern at the Jeffersonian, but this is so much worse. Not only was Dr. Peterson killed in her lab but in her office.

Kate asked, "Dr. Brennen was your door locked?"

"No, we never lock our doors unless we want privacy and I know I left the light on when I left, thinking I might stop by the lab to pick up a few files to work on tomorrow," Bones replied.

"But when I saw the lights were off I just assumed the cleaning crew shut them off after they finished for the night," she finished her explanation.

Booth released Bones and got down to business, "Okay, lets round up the squints and get the forensic unit down here, your office is now a crime scene Bones." Knowing how those words hurt, he squeezed her hand in sympathy.

Castle continued to focus in on Dr. Peterson asked, "Booth, Tempe did you see Dr. Peterson tonight at the function?"

Booth nodded then added, "Yes, as a matter of fact we asked him several questions about the space camp he and Dr. Bradshaw had organized; he thought Parker would enjoy it."

Kate asked, "Parker?"

"My son, he's eight and since Bones and Max have come into his life, he's been bitten by the science bug," he answered.

"Parkers' a bright and intelligent child, he's a pleasure to teach and I know Max loves having him at his afterschool program," she added quietly.

Bones, walked to her desk and sat heavily into the chair, her mind spinning at what has just occurred.

Booth walked towards Kate and Rick, then asked in a subdued voice, "I'm going to step out and call the squints back in and the FBI forensic unit in as well, this is a federally funded institution so this crime falls under FBI jurisdiction. Can you two stay with Tempe, I just don't want her alone right now, this just hits too close to home for her sake."

Booth stepped out to make the necessary calls.

Meanwhile Kate and Castle discuss the case quietly, "Kate since this Vic is a prominent New Yorker; I think the Mayor and Police Commissioner would probably like us to be involved." Kate nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, I think your right this will be all over the New York Times tomorrow, we'll cut them off announcing a joint investigation do you think Booth will have an issue with that?"

"Nah, Booth and Tempe have been great to work with and who knows we may be an asset," Rick added with a smirk.

Just as he's finished speaking Booth walked back in, "Okay Bones, everyone's on their way should make for an interesting group, considering everyone's in costume still," Booth smiled slightly at the thought.

Kate turned to Booth, "We'd like to be part of the investigation, I know the Mayor will want us to be, will that be a problem?"

Booth nodded, "Nope, more people assisting with the investigation the better, plus I know Dr. Peterson was killed here but his enemy may have followed him from New York, so I definitely would appreciate your assistance."

Booth, gestured to Kate indicate she should follow him, walking out he turned to Kate, "This is a secure facility no one gets in without being checked in even off hours Tempe has to check in at the security desk, plus there's all sorts of camera's covering the area. Let's walk over to Joe and get a copy of his sign in log for tonight."

They closed the gap to the security desk quickly and greeted Joe, "Agent Booth, back so quickly? I would have thought you'd be here a while longer?"

"Joe, there's been a murder in Dr. Brennen's office, I've already alerted the FBI, the squints and the Jeffersonian security team, they'll all be here momentarily, but we wanted to ask you a few questions before everything gets crazy," Booth announced.

"I know the squints pretty much left the lab after 5 tonight, did anyone enter the facility between 5 and midnight?" Booth watched Joe carefully looking for any flicker of doubt.

Clear headed Joe knew the implications, "No, just you, Dr. Brennen, Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett at 11:30, nothing prior to that, but we did have a power outage at 10 PM tonight, maintenance came down and fixed the blown circuit, as a matter of fact if you came down 30 minutes earlier you would have seen them leaving."

"Joe, did you check their ID's before they entered the lab?" Booth asked.

"Of course Agent Booth, you know the procedure, no one in or out of the lab without a security card or signing in the visitor's log. Joe pulled out a different log gesturing, "These were the maintenance crew sign-ins, all long standing employees."

Booth continued, "Joe looks like whoever killed Dr. Peterson, managed to sneak by security most likely when the power went out, do you know if the security cameras are on emergency backups and if they have infrared capabilities?"

Joe shook his head, "I know they don't have infrared capabilities, but the cameras are always operational, they have back up batteries that kick on when the powers cut, but without the lights on in the lab, you'll probably only see outlines and shadows."

Kate looked over at Booth, "Luckily tonight was a harvest moon, so the lab may have been better lite than it normally would be. Who knows, maybe we'll at least get an idea of the gender, height and weight of our killer."

"Joe, can you get all the video footage to Ms. Montenegro's server, I'll want her to see what she can get off the footage," Joe nodded his agreement. Just as they finish, Cam and the rest of the squints enter the lab.

* * *

**A/N**

**R&R is always appreciated.**


	6. Crime Scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Crime Scene**

* * *

Kate stepped away to call Capt. Montgomery letting him know what had happened, and that they had requested a joint investigation with the FBI, while explaining the situation; she can't help but be struck by the scene in front of her.

Saint, Sinner, Sonny, Cher, Wonder Woman, Bruce Wayne and a gangster wanabee, all hovering over a body, Kate turned away from the scene and closed her conversation with the Captain.

"Yes Sir, I'll keep you posted, I imagine there will be leads to follow up in New York, so we'll be looping Esposito and Ryan into the case if that's all right with you?"

"Yes, that makes perfect sense Det. Beckett, but make sure you make your presentation the day after tomorrow, the mayor expects favorable press from the event, and you know how I hate to disappoint the Mayor and the Police Commissioner."

"No problem Sir, we'll make it a priority we've asked Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennen to present with us, so I believe that will definitely create some positive press for the NYPD," Kate added knowing this was just what the Captain wanted to hear.

"Excellent, just keep me in the loop," Captain wished Kate good luck and they concluded the call.

Kate moved toward the cluster of squints and overheard Castle saying, "You know Booth I believe Dr. Peterson was pushed forcibly against the mummy case, with the glass breaking on impact. The force of the impact caused large shards to break off and one lodging in Dr. Peterson's heart."

Hodgins shook his head, "Castle, that's ¾ inches thick security glass, a car has to hit it before it would shatter, unless…." Pausing Hodgins looked at Cam. "Cam, to prove or disprove Castle's theory I need to perform an experiment to determine how much force would be required to break the glass case."

"Fine Dr. Hodgins, but under no circumstances is a car to appear in your lab, are we clear?" Cam waited for Hodgins to nod. "Dam I was going to try my Mini-Cooper on it, oh well I'm sure I can simulate proper force with hydraulics."

Ang looked up from her network remote and signaled Booth, "I just got the video loaded to the server; I'm going to my office and see if I can't sift thru the images over the last 7 hours and see if anything of value can be gained."

Ang looked at Hodgins and asked, "Call me when you're ready to go home."

Just as Ang left Bones' office, the FBI forensic unit arrived.

"Dr. Brennen we sure were surprised to come to the lab for a forensics' sweep, it definitely caught our attention," Steve Ellis remarked. They had worked many crime scenes together and he had come to admire the Doc.

"That's alright Mr. Ellis, we'll step out of your way so you can collect the evidence, we'll log it all here at the Jeffersonian, anything we can't handle, we'll send back to the FBI, will that work for you?" Bones asked.

"Absolutely Dr. Brennen, whatever we can do to assist," Steve turned to his assistant and they started securing the scene.

All stepping away from Brennen's office, they follow Cam to the lounge so they can get a caffeine jolt.

Seated a short while later, they continued to discuss the case.

"Tonight when Bones and I were talking with Dr. Peterson, I noticed how he eyed his Jeffersonian liaison Dr. Bradshaw; maybe they had a thing going on?" Booth opened with.

Bones sent a glare in his direction, "Just because he was courteous to his partner does not mean he had romantic feelings towards her," Tempe missed the complete irony of her statement.

"Either way Bones, we need to speak to his closest contacts at the Jeffersonian and Dr. Bradshaw tops the list, from there we'll more than likely get more leads," Booth finished with.

Kate added, "We should probably interview the maintenance crew that corrected the power outage as well."

Booth nodded his agreement.

Turning to Kate, Castle asked, "Kate, I think we should have Esposito and Ryan interview some of Dr. Peterson's colleagues' at the Hayden Planetarium, he may have had affairs or enemies, and maybe they can dig up some dirt."

Castle looked at Tempe and asked, "I assuming Curator positions are highly sought after, is that correct?"

"Yes Richard for some it's the epitome of success, though I would never consider it so," Bones confirmed.

After a while, Cam left to check in with the Forensic unit and to secure the body. She also called maintenance to make sure someone cleans up Dr. Brennen's office before she arrived in the morning. She knew Dr. Brennen sanctuary was the lab and wanted to make sure there were no obvious signs to remind her of the incident. Peter had accompanied Cam on her rounds, not minding in the least the lateness of the hour; he just enjoyed observing her efficient manor and listened with admiration to her cutting wit.

After a while Hodgins left to collect Ang, if they were going to work this case they needed sleep.

Castle seeing everyone picking up to leave asked, "Anyone hungry?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**R&R is always, always appreciated….**


	7. Diner

**Chapter 7 – Diner**

* * *

As they walked across the street, Booth proudly pointed out, "The diner is open 24 hours a day and serves the best pie in DC."

Their odd little group entered the diner; apparently a few patrons from the Jeffersonian Party had decided to stop by as well. They spied an empty table; Booth pulled out Tempe's chair and waited for her to be seated before seating himself.

Castle motions for Kate to sit before taking his own seat. Castle noted Booth gentlemanly behavior teased, "So Booth did you always pull out Tempe's chair even before you became an item?"

Booth glared at Castle, but Tempe answered, "That's just Booth's alpha male tendencies showing themselves, it's like breathing for him I learned quite a while ago, to let him have the small things," Tempe smiled at Booth knowing she has him pegged.

Kate joked, "Castle you mustn't have any alpha male tendencies, you never pull out my chair."

"That's because you'd pick it up and hit me over the head with it, if anyone is Alpha female it's you," he bantered back.

The waitress wandered over with pen and pad in hand asked, "What can I get you folks?"

Booth nodded to Tempe and spoke, "Coffee for Dr. Brennan and I'll have coffee and a piece of your apple pie."

Writing this down, she turned to Castle, "I'll have coffee and pie as well, Kate?"

"I'll have Coffee," she added to the order.

The waitress left and Castle asked the question that's been hovering on his lips all night but hadn't found the right opportunity, "So Booth, Tempe how long have you been together?"

Deciding denial was pointless, Tempe answered, "Since New York."

"So our little murder had a bit of a bonus for the two of you I take it," Castle teased.

Booth picked up Tempe's hand and held it lightly then answered, "Well let's just say we had decided to make a go of it before you pulled us into your serial killer case," he joked then added, "Talk about putting a damper on things."

Tempe smiled sweetly then added, "We managed though."

Kate couldn't resist now, "So what your telling me is you two were already in a relationship and you had Rick and I do the porn scene, not nice," she teased.

Booth held up his hands, "Hey, are you kidding if we had done that teaser video Angela would have been playing it on a continuous loop at the Jeffersonian IMAX Theater. I can't thank you enough for volunteering for that one I have to tell you."

"Well if you remember Castle volunteered us, I just couldn't seem to make a logical argument to get us out of it," she smirked at Rick.

Rick replied, "Ah but you loved it, and having seen the video we were hot Kate, no denying that one," Rick sent a sexy grin her way.

The waitress returned with coffee and pie, setting them on the table for their enjoyment adding, "You folks come from the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes we were at the party, looks like you got a few patrons here from the party as well," Booth added looking around.

"Yeah, I heard there was a murder there tonight, is it true?" the waitress asked.

"Unfortunately it's true, but sorry we can't discuss it," Booth closed her attempt at gossip down.

"Too bad about that, it's always a wonderful party every year I ask for this shift, the costumes are all top notch, you folks look great tonight," she shrugged and left the check and moved to other customers.

"Mmmm, this pie is great Booth you were right, I love diners they feel it so 1950ish," Castle warming to his subject added. "Any moment some kid is going to come screaming thru the door ordering a soda pop, cracks me up."

"Yeah, Bones and I love diners whenever we have to investigate a murder out-of-state, we always manage to find the local diner," Booth smiled at Tempe.

"Yes, even when we were in Washington state on one of our first cases, a bear had eaten the leftovers of a cannibal, we found a great local diner, but for some reason Booth lost his appetite," Tempe added looking puzzled.

Kate smirked and asked, "Digestive troubles Booth?"

"Let's just say something Bones said made me lose my appetite and leave it at that," Booth answered remembering exactly why he lost his appetite that morning.

Castle can't help himself, "Hmmm, something tells me there's a story there just waiting to be told."

Booth bristled, "That's between Bones and I, butt out Castle."

Holding his hands up Castle replied, "Hey, just assessing the lack of information Agent Booth," he teased but lets the subject drop.

Finishing their coffee and pie, they decide to call it a night, its 2 AM and they all agree to meet at the lab at 9.

* * *

**A/N: Please be sure to take the time to review, I love reading them - LOL**


	8. Nightmare & Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Nightmare & Kisses**

* * *

Entering Brennen's apartment Booth shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket, walked towards the bedroom he grabbed a hanger and proceeded to hang up his jacket. He may have been more casual about throwing his clothes about in his own home, but he knew that was definitely taboo with his neat freak girlfriend.

Tempe followed him into the bedroom and proceeded to sit on her chaise lounge to remove her pinchy boots, groaning "Oh my god remind me to burn these boots, my feet are killing me."

Looking over and seeing her grimace in pain Booth having already changed to lounge pants, sat across from her grabbing a bottle of lotion as he does and lifts Tempe's leg placing it in his lap. Unzipping the boots all the while staring into those impossibly blue eyes, "Tempe close your eyes you're really stressed out about tonight you need to relax let me give you a foot massage and then we'll get some sleep."

Mesmerized by his chocolate brown eyes and his firm but gentle touch, she closed her eyes enjoying how he massages her calves, ankles and feet, stroking them with her lavender scented lotion using his hands to perfection.

"Hmmm, you definitely have a way with a massage," she purred. Booth see's a ghost of smile hovering on her lips.

"Tempe don't forget when I win my bet, I expect the works," he joked so she could relax and forget about the murder if only for a few hours.

"That feels so good, I could fall asleep right here," Tempe muttered.

"As much as I'd love to wake up and have Wonder Woman in my bedroom I think you'd be more comfortable in your PJ's," Booth tapped her foot light and placing it back on the floor.

She raised her sleepy eyes and met his caring ones, she leaned forward to kiss him lightly, "Thank you that was wonderful, I so understand why reflexology messages are all the rage."

She raised herself from the chaise lounge, grabbed her PJ's and walked to the bathroom intent on performing her nightly routine.

Booth watched her walk away all the while admiring her figure, sighing with regret he knew the night wasn't going to be what he hoped it would be when they left earlier in the evening. He walked over to his side of the bed, got in and listened as he heard Tempe running the water.

* * *

His mind drifts to their relationship over the last six weeks, them sharing the news with the squints who were thrilled for them. He thought back to when he and Tempe told Parker about the two of them.

Remembering the day fondly, he closed his eyes letting his mind wander back to that day in the park.

_"Dr. Bones, are you my daddy's girlfriend now?" Parker had asked._

_Tempe looked to him for her cue, he simply nodded trusting her with the news, "Yes, Parker your dad and I are now seeing each other romantically, does that bother you?" she asked looking into his familiar brown eyes, eyes he shared with his father._

_Lifting his head he had given the question serious consideration for someone so young and then leaped into her arms, hugging her about the neck. "I love you Dr. Bones, and so does daddy what took you so long?"_

_Not knowing how to answer that, she looked to Booth who answered, "Well Park, it's like Christmas the waiting for something wonderful to happen is half the fun and Dr. Bones and I had fun while waiting."_

_Parker nodded understanding his father's logic, he leaned in and kissed Tempe's cheek, whispering, "You'll take care of my daddy won't you?"_

_Knowing how important her answer was to him, she nodded and whispering back, "I love your daddy too but don't tell him, I want it to be a surprise it'll be our little secret."_

_Parker pulled back and nodded enthusiastically and added, "Pinky swear!"_

_"I don't know what that means Parker?" Tempe confused asked._

_"It means, we promise to keep each other's secrets," he held out a crooked pinky finger and waited for her to reciprocate._

_She nodded and did, then kissed him soundly on the cheek, "Now that we have that settled, how about some ice cream."_

_"Yeah," Parker jumped up running ahead towards the ice cream stand._

_Booth stood up, and extended Tempe a hand lifting her gracefully off the grass and asked, "What was that all about?"_

_"Booth, that's between Parker and me," she added with a secret smile._

_"He's a wonderful boy Booth, you're so lucky to have him," she added with a bit of sigh._

_"Parker loves you Bones, nothing I do would ever change that he already thinks your cooler than I am?" Booth added with a chuckle._

_Hand in hand they strolled towards Parker and their ice cream treat, already looking like a family._

* * *

Booth's remembrances' are interrupted by the bathroom door opening, Tempe walked out. She was brushing her hair, watching her he realized just how beautiful she was even in his faded Foreigner T-shirt and skimpy sleep shorts.

Booth reached over flipped open the covers for her to join him, she does and Booth leaned over and shuts off the lights, Tempe cuddles to his side, kissing the top of her head he wants to say, "Love you Tempe," but knows she's not ready yet. Instead, he pulled her close so that her head rested on his shoulder, then kissed her lips softly and whispered, "Goodnight Temperance sweet dreams."

"Night Seeley," Tempe sighed and settled down for the night.

Sometime during the night, Tempe began to thrash around muttering under her breath, finally crying out, "Booth, Booth get him off me, get him off," her voice rose with each word, "Get him off, please get him off."

Seeley having been disturbed by her mutterings, suddenly woke up when she called his named, her voice filled with panic.

Pulling her close, Booth murmured, "Wake up Temperance, wake up, I'm here, I'm here."

Slowly Tempe's eyes open and the panic'd expression started to leave her eyes, she grabbed Seeley T-shirt pulling him close and sobbed, "Oh it was awful Seeley, just awful, the mummy from my office was coming after me with a sacred sacrificial knife."

He hugged her close, careful to keep the smile out of his voice, he rubbed her back in slow circles, "Its okay, just a dream, just a dream, come lay down you need more sleep Temperance."

Tempe knew it was silly but she wasn't ready to fall back to sleep, knowing her dream might return.

Seeley's soothing hands, had been traveling lower and lower on her back and Tempe wasn't immune to his charm, his strength and certainly not his body. She tipped her head back and looked into his eyes, then leaned forward to kiss him at first softly but once his involuntary grown slipped out became much more aggressive. He decided to let her lead, enjoying this side of Bones.

She pulled his T-shirt off then pushed him back down and moved to straddle his hips. Sitting up she pulled her T-shirt off offering him the softness of her breasts. Involuntarily, Seeley reached up cup them gently, his finger gently tracing his fingers over her soft skin. Seeley scooted to a semi-reclining position and pulled Temperance toward him, he tasted he lips, her scent nearly overwhelming, he could die a happy man. But, he has no intentions of dying tonight; tonight he was going to make love to the woman of his dreams.

Seeley's hands continued to brush the sensitive skin of her breasts, her waist and finally, pushing their way under the edge of her sleep shorts, groaning she lifted her hips to remove any barriers between them.

He rolled her over, nibbled gently on her ear, his tongue traced the shell of her ear, which earned him a gut clenching groan, he smiled and murmured, "God I love that sound."

His tongue moved to trace the line of her jaw and he rained kisses along the soft skin of her collar bone, moving further down he cupped her breast and swirled his tongue over her nipples, pulling each gently with his teeth, earning more moans. Tempe was nearly purring with delight, she muttered, "Seeley, god I need you, need you."

His lips descended on hers, he kissed her breathless, Tempe's hands had been frantically pushing at the waistband of his boxers. Smiling he reached back to rid himself of his own barriers. He then pulled her snuggly into his body, his tongue and teeth nibbled at the soft skin of her throat, enough to elicit groans but not enough to bruise. Her hands drifted lower and lower, her legs parted, he felt the wetness between her thighs and smelt her scent filling the air. Her hips maneuvered lower to position herself better. Chuckling, he dipped slowing into her just brushing her center with his manhood. He whispered, "Babe, not so fast we've got all night and I want to make love to you." With that Tempe, flipped him onto his back and devoured him, she knew it was going to be one of those nights where they slept little and made love till the wee hours of the morning and he always made it worth we while.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review, I love getting them.**


	9. What do we know?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – What do we know?**

* * *

"Beep, Beep, Beep….." the alarm sounded, Bones slap down the snooze button mumbling, "5 minutes, just 5 more minutes."

Booth is a much lighter sleeper than Bones, all those years as a sniper made him instantly alert at any noise, but he definitely was enjoying the adjustment of sleeping with her.

Every night he had slept with Temperance which was nearly every night, they'd always wake up in the same position, him spooning against her back, hip to hip with those luscious legs wrapped up with his and his arm across her waist. Booth marveled, how he's never slept this well in his life, it's as though he knew she'd be safe sleeping next to his heart.

He leaned forward and kissed the nap of her neck, slowly trailing kisses towards her sensitive ear, she groaned twisting towards him opening those sleepy crystal blue eyes. Seeley for as long as he lived would always think Tempe was never more beautiful than when she first opens her eyes to face the day. Her eyes held a softness and innocence to them, it took his breath away. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, the desire to tell her how he really felt was nearly too much, instead he told her he loved her without words as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

With a playful push, Tempe laughed, "Seeley stop, we'll be late."

He pulled her firmly into his embrace, and muttered against her lips, "So let them wait," and then proceeded to kiss her senseless.

* * *

Kate has already headed down to the hotel dining room waiting for Castle to arrive, she ordered coffee while she waited and took out her notebook and began reviewing her notes as she sipped her coffee.

Castle walked and spotted her immediately and thought, "My so serious Kate, I'll have to make sure she has some fun here in DC." He strolled over and took the seat across from her, at the same time motioning to the waiter he's was ready to order.

"Yes, Mr. Castle what can I get you?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the Spinach, Swiss and Mushroom omelet, wheat toast and coffee," Rick ordered, then asked, "Kate, have you ordered breakfast?"

"No, I'd thought I'd wait for you," she looked up at the waiter and requested, "Whole wheat toast, marmalade and a fresh fruit cup."

"Very good madam, your orders will be brought out shortly," the waiter left them to their coffees.

"So Kate, how did you sleep last night, the murder keep you awake?"

"Nope, I knew we'd have more questions than answers today, so I watched an old episode of "I Love Lucy," and fell asleep before I could even finish it, you?" Kate asked.

"Hmmm, what would you say if I kept dreaming about a beautiful brunette with the softest brown eyes I've ever seen?" Castle added flashing a dimple when he smiled, he wondered if she'd take the bait.

She took a sip of her coffee then smirked, "You'd better stop dreaming about Angela, Dr. Hodgins is definitely going to have a problem with that."

"Hey, speaking of Dr. Hodgins, did you know he's a billionaire?" Rick leaned forward and lowered his voice as though he was sharing state secrets.

"Now, were did you hear that Castle," Kate snickered thinking he's pulling her leg.

"No seriously, after the case with the serial killer I talk to a few people I know in DC and started poking around, I heard he's a major conspiracy nut but he also the sole heir to the Cantilever Group, they own anything Dupont doesn't," Castle continued to whisper.

It must be catchy because now Kate whispered back, "Why would he work at the Jeffersonian then?"

"From what I understand he's nearly as intelligent as Dr. Brennen, they both hold three Doctorates, if you want my opinion, he's rich enough to do exactly what he wants and the Jeffersonian is what he wants," Rick emphasized the point with a nod.

"Pretty amazing group they have over there, all incredibly talented and all their work orchestrated thru Cam, Booth and Brennen," Kate summarized Castle's point perfect.

Just as they finish, the waiter arrived with breakfast.

* * *

Booth and Bones arrived just at 9 o'clock, Booth smirked, he'd managed to get them to the Jeffersonian on time even if he had to turn on his sirens to do it.

Booth knew not to push his luck and greeted the squints while he followed Tempe to her office.

Just as Tempe settled down to her desk, Rick and Kate arrived.

"Good morning you two," Castle greets, then clapped his hands together and asked eagerly, "Can we see the body?"

Just as Bones looked up to answer she was interrupted by Cam knocking on her door, she looked a bit worn but satisfied.

"Cam have you completed the autopsy?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I was just coming in here to give Dr. Brennen my findings, I assume all of you have been in autopsy before so why don't you follow me and I'll run thru my results," Cam proceeds to march the group right into autopsy.

"Okay let's start with the basics, Dr. Peterson was killed when the glass shard penetrated and sheared his Aorta. I've run his tox screen but I'm rerunning it just to make sure but apparently Dr. Peterson like to partake in a little shall we say "weed", I'm also finding serious levels of formaldehyde and Propranolol the beta blocker," Cam added.

"Obviously the glass shard killed him instantly but the levels of formaldehyde in his system would have killed him within 24 to 48 hours," Cam finished with.

Castle looked at Booth, "Wait a minute vice has been on the trail of a drug ring that laces their marijuana with formaldehyde but they only use it to target their enemies', I wonder whose path Dr. Peterson crossed, or who was owed a favor to get the marijuana."

Kate shot Castle a smug look and said, "What I tell you day one, more questions than answer."

Dr. Brennen looked at Cam, "Can we get Dr. Peterson's medicals he may have had a medicinal use for the marijuana and the Propranolol?"

"Already requested Dr. Brennen, though I could not identify any tumors, he may have been undergoing chemo," Cam well aware of Dr. Brennen's ability to collect evidence and not jump to conclusions. She wonders how Dr. Brennen felt about Castle jumping to a theory with little evidence; she thought to herself, he'd learn, I did.

Cam glanced at Booth, then asked, "You met Dr. Peterson last night, how'd he look to you?"

"Fine, really didn't seem to have a care in the world, was definitely giving Bones the once over and my gut tells me he was having an affair with Dr. Bradshaw," Booth concluded.

Bones interrupted, "Well Booth, though I trust you "gut" I believe we should get some leverage on Dr. Bradshaw if what you say is true, let's see if Hodgins or Angela can give us anything."

With that they left autopsy and headed towards Dr. Hodgins lab.

Cam gathered her things and left the Jeffersonian to go home, shower and change she hadn't left all night having kissed Peter goodnight just outside of autopsy. Not the moonlight and serious necking she'd hoped for, with a sigh she headed towards the exit.

* * *

**A/N: **

**R&R – Is very much appreciated, please always remember to drop a quick review, no one gets paid to post their stories here, so the only form of payment we do receive is hearing if you enjoyed the story. So please considered an add a review before moving on.**


	10. Processing more evidence

**Chapter 10 – Processing more evidence**

* * *

Leaving Cam's Autopsy Suite they moved to enter Dr. Hodgins lab.

"Dr. Hodgins have you found anything in the particulates you obtained?" Bones asked.

"Yes, Dr. B. I found evidence that he was at the party; the glitter I identified matched the decorations from the event last night. But that just verified what we knew, I also found evidence of marijuana in his pockets as well as a powdery substance I'm still trying to identify. I don't believe it's a narcotic it may actually be evidence of face makeup, his suit jacket pocket had traces of it. If I can ID the chemical composition I may be able to ID a brand which may be of some help, though nothing yet to ID the murderer."

"I have samples from your couch as well, it had traces of semen as well as other bodily fluids along with your typical coffee stains, that could take a while but I think we could run DNA analysis on it." Hodgins, hesitation is clear while he shared this piece of evidence.

Just as he's finished Angela walked in having just heard the last of Hodgins statement, she nodded and added, "Bren, Hodgins is probably going to find a match with our DNA. When we were engaged we played a game in the lab to see how many places we could "Do it" and one of those places was your couch."

Castle heard this and couldn't help but laugh, "Wow you guys really do live here don't you?"

Booth looked a little uncomfortable as he thought back over the last week; he looked at Bones and nodded, "Yeah, Hodgins you're also going to find my DNA and Bones'." Booth shrugged his shoulders then added, "Hey, its Bones couch!"

Kate now chuckled, "Well you guys do get around, exactly how many DNA samples did you get Dr. Hodgins?"

If couches could talk, wow it would have quite the tale to tell. He scratched that thought from his mind and brought his focus back to Det. Beckett, "Sorry my mind was elsewhere, what was your question Det. Beckett?"

"How many DNA samples did you find Dr. Hodgins?" Kate asked again knowing Hodgins mind had drifted to the gutter wondered a bit where Castle's was.

"Eight, I found eight and now it sounds like we've identified 4 though I will run all thru the DNA analysis," Hodgins answered a little embarrassed to have been caught doing it in Dr. B's office.

Castle smiled and thought what a randy group he's just fallen into looked to Tempe, "Well Tempe, your office has certainly seen a lot of action, any video?"

Booth blanched at the thought looked quickly to Bones, "God I hope not!"

Bones took Castle's question seriously, shook her head and said, "No Castle if the blinds are closed the offices have no video capabilities."

Booth asked, "Well Hodgins did you find anything else?"

Hodgins glad to be taken off that piece of evidence, "Yeah, I found what I think is skin under his nails, maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be of his attacker. Other than getting the scrapings I haven't done any analysis yet, so nothing to report. He also had a decent amount of _Dermatophagoides farina _attached to his clothes," seeing the confusion he interpreted, "Dust mites."

Castle asked curious, "What would that tell us?"

Dr. Hodgins patiently explained, "Dust mites, eat dead tissue and cells, but more importantly they retain the DNA in their systems as long as they haven't digested it yet. I've already extracted what I need, we'll see if it leads anywhere."

"One more thing I still have to perform the experiments on what type of force would be required to break ¾ inch safety glass the mummy case was made of, it may give us some idea of the type of weapon used," Hodgins added.

Booth asked once more, "Is that it Hodgins?"

"Yeah Booth I'll have more for you later today."

Bones quietly added for Hodgins benefit, "I'll be ordering a new couch and Dr. Hodgins I don't ever expect to find your DNA on it again," she raised a perfectly manicured brow.

He blushed and muttered, "You bet Dr. B," then quickly moved back to his work.

Angela enjoyed being the bad girl at times so having been "caught" only added to her pleasure. She smiled then asked, "Everyone can you follow me, I found some interesting bits on the video the security cameras provided," with that Angela left Hodgins lab expecting the group to follow her.

* * *

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated**


	11. The Shadows

**Chapter 11 – The Shadows**

* * *

After they entered her office Angela picked up her master remote, which controlled all the features in her office. She pressed a button and the 12 by 8 virtual screen appeared as they watched shadowy images began to move across the screen.

Angela begins her narration "Okay as you can see for yourself the quality of the video when the power was cut was poor at best, I've already gone thru all the video before the power went out and after it came back on, nothing there."

"But, as you can see at 10:05 PM you can see two shadows crossing the floor in front of the forensic platform," Angela paused and waited for the inevitable questions/evidence to be discussed.

Bones said, "That shadow has the approximate mass of Dr. Peterson, but who is next to him?"

She smiled at Bren, then Angela continued her narration, "Bren, it looks like Dr. Peterson was walking with a woman based on the dimensions' of the shadows being thrown by them, calculating using Dr. Peterson's height, I'd say a small woman no more than 5'4".

Booth pounced, "Bones, Dr. Bradshaw is definitely a small woman; I doubt she's over 5'4".

She looked over at Booth, Bones nodded for Angela to continue.

"Well what's interesting is at 10:20 PM, another shadow crosses the floor and headed towards Bren's office, based on my measurements it's a man with an approx. height of 5'10" and 6'2", Angela added.

Angela looked over to Booth and asked, "Did you or Bren meet Dr. Bradshaw's husband at the function last night?"

"No, the only time we saw Dr. Bradshaw was when she was speaking to Senator Howard, we never actually met her only Dr. Peterson," Booth finished with.

"Hey, maybe it's a love triangle, maybe Senator Howard was the killer," Castle chirped.

"Castle calm down, all we have is a conversation taking place with Senator Howard no sense accusing anyone until we have a motive, evidence, something other than conjecture," Booth looked directly at Kate silently asking her to control her partner.

"Yeah Castle, I know motive is swirling around in your head right now, but how about we let the forensic give us the next lead," Kate admonished lightly, not wanting to squash his tendencies but also recognized he was running amuck.

Bones looked on approving, glad she for once didn't have to focus the group on evidence instead of conjecture.

Castle knew he was beat, but added, "I still think we should speak to him perhaps he could verify Dr. Bradshaw's whereabouts."

Booth nodded, "Yeah that definitely makes sense we'll make an appointment to speak to him."

Castle nodded and added with the excitement of a boy, "Wow, we're going to Senator Howards chambers how cool is that," he glanced at Kate shooting her a killer smile.

"Castle, you meet important people all the time, what's up?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but I've never been to Capitol Hill just think of the stories I can tell Alexis."

Angela cleared her throat to capture the team's attention and continued, "Okay but lets' finish reviewing the tape because I'm definitely not done," she raised a beautiful brow for emphasis.

"Okay, at 10:35 PM, a forth figure heads toward Bren's office, it's more difficult to determine much of anything other than a person is moving unfortunately, but there's definitely a fourth figure. Then nothing, no detection of anyone leaving, I'm thinking they stayed under the catwalks to leave the lab and the shadows were too much for the camera's to pick up," Angela finished with.

Bones asked, "Angela can you enhance any of the video?"

"Yes, I think I can put it thru some contrast and light filtering software and might be able to get a bit more detail, but I won't have probably anything definitive till tomorrow," Angela answered.

"Thanks Angela, let us know if you find anything useful," with that Booth left Angela's office and returned to Bones' office, with Kate, Bones and Castle all in tow.

He turned towards Kate, "Lets' go over what we know and web conference to the 52nd, so we can give Esposito and Ryan some direction on the interviews we want them to conduct."

* * *

**A/N: R&R is especially appreciated.**


	12. Who has motive, access?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Who has motive, access?**

* * *

The maintenance staff had cleaned out Bones' office and replaced the broken glass protecting her mummy. In place of her couch was a small round conference table.

Taking seats at the conference table, Booth pulled a legal pad from Bones' desk and started to write suspects and information sources to interrogate.

"Okay, I think we should talk to the maintenance supervisor from last night, Dr. Bradshaw, and does anyone know if Dr. Peterson brought anyone with him to the party last night?" Booth asked.

All shook their heads; Booth turned to Bones and asked, "Who organized last night's party?"

"Dr. Merk did, he'd most likely know if Dr. Peterson brought a guest," Bones added.

"Okay, lets' add Dr. Merk to our list and of course Senator Howard," Booth finished with.

Kate asked, "Booth do you want Ryan and Esposito to pull the usual background check on Dr. Peterson?"

"Yeah, that would be helpful plus most likely any leads from that will be up in New York to follow up on," Booth agreed.

Castle remarked, "Kate, maybe Ryan and Esposito can interview some of the staff at the Hayden; they might be able to provide some leads."

Bones asked, "What about interviewing Dr. Bradshaw's husband?"

Castle interrupted, he knew the answer to this question, "We don't want to tip our hand yet, he'll get on the list after Booth confirms he did attend the party last night and after we've spoken to Dr. Bradshaw."

"See, this is why I keep him around," Kate smiled at Castle.

"That does make sense, Booth do we have to interview Dr. Merk at the FBI headquarters? He's not really a suspect at this point, and he's more of an information source?" Bones looked at Booth.

"No, here at the Jeffersonian is fine, do you want to call and get on his schedule for today, if he tries to put us off make sure he's aware we have an on-going investigation and that we'll have to contact Mr. Bancroft if he doesn't cooperate."

"I'm sure it won't be an issue, Dr. Merk is nothing if not professional," Bones went to her desk to make the necessary arrangements.

Booth flipped open his phone, "Charlie, can you get Dr. Brennen and I on Senator Howard's schedule for tomorrow morning, tell him it's with regards to Dr. Peterson's death, that should do it….no… don't mention Kate or Castle, I want to throw him off a little by surprising him,…. Call me when you get the appointment." Booth snapped his phone shut.

Bones confirmed, "Booth, Dr. Merk can see us at 1 this afternoon."

"Bones, can we get a conference room here with actual solid walls at the Jeffersonian, I'd rather not trot everyone over to the Hoover, considering most of the people we're interviewing today are here and none are considered suspects at this point?" Booth asked.

"Yes, that can be arranged there are some nice conference facilities in the Egyptian wing, I'm sure that can be arranged," Bones picked up the phone to make the arrangements.

Castle asked, "Is it wise to interview Dr. Bradshaw here?"

"Actually I'm only going to interview Dr. Merk, Maintenance and Security here, there's no evidence that they are involved in the crime. Dr. Bradshaw we'll interview her at the Hoover, we'll need the recording equipment and I'd like Sweets to observe," Booth added.

"Sweets' is quite adept at reading body language and voice pitch to identify if people are telling the truth, it's a recognized science," validating thru science Sweets worth.

She added, "Booth calls Sweets the human lie detector, he's rarely wrong. Booth is quiet adept at this as well, but he uses his gut," Bones scrunched her brow still not understanding how this worked, but accepted it as fact.

"We have also found Sweets to be an excellent profiler although an annoying Psychologist," with a sigh she finished.

Kate asked, "Dr. Brennen,"…. "Call me Tempe"… "Tempe, don't you hate Psychology, at least your character Kathy Reich's does?"

"Dr. Goodman pointed out many years ago my views infiltrate my books, so you are correct I hate soft sciences like Psychology, but I can't deny Sweets is an excellent profiler, rarely wrong," Bones added secretly proud of Sweets.

Castle smirked, "Something tells me I'm going to enjoying meeting Sweets."

"Tell me after he tries to climb into your head, then we'll talk," Booth added with a grunt.

* * *

A**/N: Read and Review is always appreciated.**


	13. Tempe's place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - …. Tempe's place**

* * *

After a long day of getting nowhere, Kate and Castle found themselves invited to dinner at Tempe's place.

"Tempe that was great, where'd you learn to make Mac n'Cheese like that," Rick asked.

"I learned from a local chef, unfortunately she was murdered by her best friend days after we discussed how to make it," momentarily her eyes clouded.

Booth reached over and squeezed her hand, "Hey Bones, she'd be proud of you, think of it this way each time you make it you're honoring her memory."

She smiled her thanks but then decided to change the subject, "So let's have a little fun shall we, how about game night? I have Scrabble around here."

Castle leaped at the suggestion, "That's a great idea Tempe."

Booth and Kate shook their heads at the same time, Kate objected, "Hey, no way am I going to play scrabble with two writers and one of them a genius, pick something else."

Booth nodded his agreement, no way was he playing Tempe when it comes to scrabble, spell check was built for him after all.

Rick suggested, "What about a little poker?"

Tempe looked over at Seeley, "Booth doesn't play poker anymore," for once sensitive to Seeley's problem.

Deciding to come clean Booth explained, "Yeah, when I came out of the army I had a bad coping mechanism called gambling, so no poker for money."

Kate asked, "Can you play, if no money is involved?"

"Yeah, but what's the point," Booth questioned.

Kate smirked then looked at Tempe, "Hey, how do you feel about a little strip poker?"

Booth nearly swallowed his tongue and Castle choked on his beer, Tempe smiled like a Cheshire cat… "That's a great idea but we should have a few basic rules," she sent Booth a smile.

Booth objected immediately, "Bones I don't think so, I shouldn't gamble."

"But, Booth didn't you tell the truth before? You said you play as long as it wasn't for money."

Booth ever the Boy Scout can't lie especially not to her, "Yes, but I'm not into having Castle ogle you?"

Castle spoke up, "Hey, speak for yourself, I wouldn't mind seeing Tempe's assets," Castle waggled his brows for emphasis.

Booth practically growled at him, "Hey, back off that's my girl you're talking about."

Kate jumped in, "Awe come on, we'll make a no panties, bras and boxers/briefs clause, that way no one's naked at the end of the night and everyone who doesn't win the hand has to take a shot of tequila."

Booth nodded his agreement and Castle looked a little crestfallen.

Booth muttered, "Bones no counting cards either."

Booth got the cards, while Tempe gathered the tequila, salt, slices of lemon and shot glasses.

* * *

A while later, the room was littered with socks, shoes, watches, shirts, belts … it was the last hand, Tempe's was down to her Bra and Panties, so essentially out.

Booth looks over thru a haze of tequila at Tempe, she had her red lace bra on and he knew what was under the table… continued to look at her like a dog in heat, Tempe blushed from his unblinking stare.

"Booth… Booth, you in?" Kate tried to get Booth's attention nearly falling off her chair, she got up and stretched her back showing off her long lean figure with amazingly full breasts encased in the most gorgeous black lace, licking his lips Castle couldn't help but stare.

He's down to his pants as well and his toned, tanned chest muscles jump at the thought of Kate's hands running over it. Castle shook his head in attempt to knock that seductive image out of his head, his body once again betraying him.

"Hey, I'll be back in a few minutes, where's the restroom?" Castle asked desperate to put some space between Beckett and himself.

"Two doors down on the right," she muttered without looking, lost in Booth's eyes.

Castle got up and headed down the hall, Kate definitely was feeling her liquor followed Castle down the hall.

Down the darken hall, Kate grabbed Castle and pushed him against the wall, her lips all over his, her tongue demanding entry. Castle couldn't resist, his tequila haze finding no fault in her reasoning.

He kissed her back, his tongue demanding entry to her mouth, their tongues dance to this new but familiar dance…. Hands everywhere, Kate sliding her hands down the back of Rick's pants, pulling his ass closer to her hips. Rick, groaned as he moved his hands to Kate's breasts, wanting desperately to taste them, he pulled to him and hiked her up so she could wrap those mile long legs around his waist. He pulled her nipple into his mouth sucking the tip thru the lace of her bra; Kate groaned her approval pulling him closer.

* * *

Meanwhile Booth reached over and started to lightly tracing the soft skin just above the lace of her panties, Tempe's breath hitched at his touch wanted more. She stood and slowly moved towards him never taking her eyes off his face, she pushed Booth's chair back from the table and straddled his lap.

Her mouth descended onto his, controlling the pace and he absolutely loved her like this. Groaning he pulled her hips closer to his own, his hands cupped her behind pulling her in even closer, a groan escaped them both. He pulled his lips from hers, and then began to nibble on the soft flesh of ear. Her moans quickly turned him inside out.

* * *

Kate groaned, Rick had freed her breasts from their constraints and was currently circling his tongue around one very aroused tip, nipping it lightly, tasting her. He lifted his head, his eyes glazed with alcohol and desire, muttered as he moved his lips to her neck, "Kate, for god sake we can't do this and we really can't do this in a hall way with Tempe and Booth waiting for us in the other room." Just then they hear a very feline moan coming from the dining room.

Kate smirked, "Yeah, we should leave the love birds alone, but," she kissed him once more savoring the taste of him, added, "We're not done here." She picked up her bra and put it back on in one smooth motion, once done she pulled Castle in for one more heated kiss, then broke it off and said loudly for Tempe and Booths' benefit. "Hey Castle, are you done with the head a girl can't wait forever."

* * *

Booth broke off his exploration of Tempe's neck with the sound of Kate's voice, "Tempe we need to stop," he rained butterfly kisses along her jaw and whispered, "they're coming," he punctuated his words with a deep soul searching kiss, finally breaking it off. Both breathing heavily, Tempe removed herself reluctantly from her perch, then moved with an exaggerated swing to her hips smirked, "They aren't the only ones."

Tempe took her seat back at the table and sent a sultry look his way, "We'll finish this later Seeley."

* * *

Rick and Kate entered the room, noting the blushes from both their hosts. Rick ever the wise guy murmured, "Been busy huh," he raised his eyes and looked at Kate and added, "How about I call a cab? Neither of us is in any condition to drive."

Rick pulled out his iPhone and used his taxi locator app to find and call a cab.

Everyone put clothes, cushions, glasses, tequila and cards away, calling it a night.

* * *

"Night Rick, Kate we'll see you tomorrow," Booth closed the door then focused on Tempe, desire flickered in his eyes.

"God, I thought they'd never leave," Booth muttered as he grabbed Tempe and pushed her against the door, immediately setting his lips to her neck.

* * *

**A/N: First, I want to apologies to those with Gambling issues, I realize Gambling without money or with it doesn't make any difference, but I really wanted to play "Strip Poker" with this group. So I chose to fictionalize the rules around kicking a gambling addiction.**

**R&R is always appreciated!**


	14. Updates from NYC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Updates from NYC**

* * *

The next morning Kate, Castle, Bones and Booth all gathered in Angela's office using it as a central point in communicating with the 52nd precinct.

"Hey Guys, how's NY treating you," Angela openly flirting with Esposito.

"Angela, why don't you come up here and visit us, we'll be glad to give you the grand tour," Esposito encouraged.

Kate interrupts, "Down boy, time for this later, what'd you find out?"

Esposito flipped open his note book, "Dr. Peterson apparently was a hound, married twice, divorced once and had alleged multiple affairs."

Ryan referring to his notes added, "His financials are spotty as well, he carried more debt than he could afford, definitely living above his means, yet didn't have many assets to show for it. Decent 2nd hand Lexus, brown stone near central park but he did lose half his assets to his ex-wife, she got his place in the Hamptons."

Castle whistled, "Ouch that had to hurt."

Kate smirked at Castle, "Other than Castles obvious empathy, anything else you can give us."

Esposito replied, "Yeah, he's definitely been visiting NYU's Medical center often recently, the drugs found in his system may be linked, we're heading over there to get his medical history this morning and interview his doctors."

Kate nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a plan, lets meet tomorrow morning at 10 AM."

"Hey Kate when's the big presentation?" Ryan asked.

"This afternoon," Kate answered.

"Are you using the serial killer case as your walk thru?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Brennen and Booth are joining us on the presentation, so we'll show off our interagency skills too," Kate replied.

"Make us look good Kate, talk to you tomorrow," Ryan added.

* * *

"So who actually won last night?" Castle asked nearly certain of the answer.

Blushing a bit, Bones answered, "I think it's obvious Booth and I had intercourse, and I'm assuming you and Kate did as well."

Booth just shook his head and muttered something about privacy lost.

Kate's head jerks up as she looked at Castle, "You told them?"

Rick snickered, "No but you just did."

* * *

**A/N: R&R is always appreciated!**


	15. Presentation time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Presentation time**

* * *

The stood in front of a packed house the Elliot Learning Center's largest conference facility had standing room only; Kate and Booth both felt the flutter of nerves.

Castle & Bones appeared to be in their element for different reasons, Castle because he's often in front of large media groups and Bones because of her past lecture series. Both are comfortable in front of large gatherings.

They stood off to the side of a slightly elevated stage, they waited for the introductions to begin. Castle clapped his hands, "Wow, this is great we must really be a draw don't you think Kate?"

"Well I definitely think Booth and Dr. Brennen are, they have the highest success rate in the country and they solve the unsolvable. Plus we have two bestselling authors presenting to law enforcement," she smiled at Rick, Kate deadpanned, "I'm the average one here."

Rick gave her a look, "Nothing average about you Kate, I would have never picked you as the basis for Nikki Heat if you were."

The announcements began catching them both by surprise, "Good afternoon, we obviously have a packed house so as to not delay this any further I'd like to introduce Det. Kate Beckett of the NYPD, her partner Richard Castle, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and finally world renown Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennen of the Jeffersonian. Let's give them a round of applause everyone."

Each in turn got on stage and shook the announcers hand and smiled towards the audience.

Det. Beckett took the mic and paced a few steps back and forth in front of the team, "First, I'd like to thank you all for coming we'll be presenting a recent serial killer case. For obvious reasons we won't be able to go into all the details you'd love to know, but we'll outline the process we used and how interagency cooperation allowed us to capture a major serial killer."

Kate proceeds to outline how the NYPD's own forensic team determined that the killings were beyond the resources of the NYPD because of the condition of the bodies and requested Jeffersonian assistance.

At this point, Kate hands the mic over to Dr. Brennen, "Yes, that's correct Det. Beckett we were requested to work with the NYPD on the "Bone Carver" case, though initially none of knew this was the killer we were after."

"The Jeffersonian resources are part of the FBI assets and as such, my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth requested a joint investigation utilizing the assets of the Jeffersonian, FBI and of course the offices of the NYPD."

"Once we established jurisdiction, the evidence was all sent to the Jeffersonian were 4 interns, one incredibly talented forensic artist and the assistance of Drs. Hodgins and Saroyan were able to provide cause of death."

"They also provided the evidence that led us to a key asset being used by the Bone Carver to lure his victims. Once this was established, motive and evidence interpretation was provided by my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth, Detective Kate Beckett and Richard Castle." Tempe hands the mike over to Booth.

"Thank you Dr. Brennen, many of you has heard me refer to Dr. Brennen as Bones, the reason is she's the best in the world and trains the best, the team at the Jeffersonian has been an incredible asset to the FBI and is in large part the reason for our high success rate."

Smiled over to Bones, and added, "The Jeffersonian with the assistance of their forensic artist was able to give the bones a face which we were able to search many websites and missing person's reports to obtain an identity."

"The Jeffersonian was called in, because the NYPD has 8 victims and no ID's, so the Jeffersonian ability to ID our victims greatly assisted in the investigation."

He then paused for effect, "As you all know once an ID is established much of the motive, background and possible assailants are determined from this one piece of information, without it no movement on the case could be obtained."

"Now, I'd like to turn this over to Det. Beckett's partner Rick Castle."

Rick stepped up and took the mic and sent a welcoming smile to the crowd, "Hey everyone, I'd like to thank everyone for being here, but more importantly I'd like to thank you for listening. This message is for all of you, interagency cooperation works."

"Different disciplines work and being open to them is what we should consider a success. Often local law enforcement looks at federal agencies as big brother and avoids using that asset for fear of losing jurisdiction; my message to you is have an open dialog, share ideas, be part of a team."

"I am certain that without the combined assets of the NYPD, the FBI, the Jeffersonian, the Serial Killer task force and my own small contributions this case would have gone unsolved."

"The reason why I work with the NYPD is they are the best, I'm fortunate," he smiled at Kate, "to have a great partner that is open to my conjecture."

"I'm a bestselling author of crime novels for several reasons, I research, I interpret and in some cases I climb into the mind of killers, this allows me to propose unorthodox theories but they have been proven valuable at times."

"I in turn have learned a great deal of what makes a partnership works, so to wrap up this presentation I'd like to bring Det. Beckett back to the mic."

Kate smiled her thanks, "I'd like to add one thing prior to opening the floor to questions, my suddenly shy partner Rick Castle underplayed his value to this investigation."

"His "conjecture", was pivotal in this case and had we not taken this input seriously, I'm not certain the case would have been solved."

"So I for one am grateful to have a great partner, with that said I'd like to open the floor for questions."

* * *

Later back at the Founding Fathers the team enjoyed a celebration drink; they had gotten out of the presentation in one piece.

Rick's excited voice can be heard saying, "Wow they loved us, the question and answer session was 5 times longer than our presentation."

Tempe added, "Well I for one understand the volume of questions, we have an unusual partnership all of us and this partnership used its assets to gain the best value and put a killer away."

Booth wrapped an arm around Tempe's waist and nodded, "Yeah, I can already hear the phone ringing for interagency cooperation, Bones you impressed the hell out of them out there."

She smiled up at Booth, "Well maybe we'll get a few more undercover cases, you know how I love those."

Kate smiles back at Castle thinking back to a certain video filmed during the Bone Carver case added, "Castle and I certainly make a believable undercover couple that's for sure."

* * *

**R&R is always appreciated!**


	16. Dr Bradshaw, we know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

**My first interrogation, you'll have to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Dr. Bradshaw, we know**

* * *

The next morning Dr. Bradshaw came to the FBI building and Charlie escorted her to the interrogation room, next door looking in are Castle, Sweets, Bones, Booth and Beckett.

"Agent Booth, would you like me to observe or assist with the interrogation?" Sweets' asked.

Booth looked over at Kate and Castle then answers, "Sweets I'm actually gonna give this one to you and Bones, you because you can read human behavior. Bones because the woman is a genius and might use her intellect to lock you out. Bones you okay with that?"

"Though I enjoy interrogating suspects with you Booth this does make sense, will you be on the wireless?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, Kate, Castle and I will all be on the wireless, so follow my lead," Booth trusting her abilities.

Bones and Sweets inserted their ear pieces and entered the interrogation room.

Booth shut off the mics and pointed out the controls to Kate and Castle should they have the need to provide input to Bones or Sweets.

Sweets began with, "Dr. Bradshaw from what I understand you've been working at the Jeffersonian for the last 5 years, prior to that you worked for the National Space Agency, why the change?"

Dr. Bradshaw is a little surprised that the FBI had gone that far back in her background replied, "I decided eighty hours a week and no family life was no longer what I was looking for, the Jeffersonian offered me a great position and gave me my own wing, hard to refuse."

"Interesting, I also noticed your twins were born within 5 months of you taking that position, did that have anything to do with your decision?" Sweets' asked.

"Yes, I already told you the hours were not conducive to family life, when it came to dedication and NSA the two did not blend well," Dr. Bradshaw answered firmly.

"Okay how long have you been married Dr. Bradshaw?" Sweets' continued.

"Five years, Adam and I married shortly before I joined the Jeffersonian," Dr. Bradshaw answered.

"So, are you telling me you left the agency willingly or were you blackballed?" Sweets, struck a sensitive cord.

Dr. Bradshaw took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she paused then opened them and answered, "Yes, I was black-balled; all the good assignments were given to others."

"So who did you report to Dr. Bradshaw?" Sweets' asked. Booth leaned in anticipating Sweets next move.

"Dr. Peterson"

Bones spoke up, "Dr. Bradshaw, Dr. Merk let us know that Adam arrived after 10 PM, why was he delayed?"

"One of the twins wasn't feeling well so Adam knowing it was a big night for me had me go on ahead while he took care of Jimmy," Dr. Bradshaw said.

"Where did you meet your husband at the gala?" Bones asked.

"The main lobby, I'm not sure of the time but I think it was around 10:30," Dr. Bradshaw answered.

"Dr. Bradshaw, I'm sure you're aware of the security measures that are taken at the Jeffersonian, are you sure you met your husband at 10:30 in the lobby?" Bones left the question open. Booth nodded his approval; Bones had just hung the noose, now it's up to Dr. Bradshaw to decide if she'd swing.

"Dr. Brennen, what makes you think I'm not telling the truth?" Dr. Bradshaw, attempted to turn the tables.

"Dr. Bradshaw, I'm not sure you understand the FBI's relationship with the Jeffersonian, they actually perform all of our security reviews and provide background checks, so they have access to all the security footage of the night, the video in question is already in their possession," Bones bluffed. "So do you want to tell me the truth, or would you prefer we arrest you?"

Castle, on the other side of the glass whistled, "Wow, she's good."

Booth smiled, "Yeah, I know."

Dr. Bradshaw nodded in defeat, whispered, "No, I didn't meet my husband in the lobby; I was with Walter in your office."

Sweets' asked clearly curious, "Why Dr. Brennen's office, obviously there are less secure places from a check point perspective?"

"Walter had a thing for Dr. Brennen, he had been tracking her career for years, I thought it would give him a thrill to meet him in her office," Dr. Bradshaw answered not proud of her behavior.

"Dr. Bradshaw we found semen and vagina fluids on Dr. Brennen's couch, would you care to explain?" Sweets' asked.

"No"

"Another question Dr. Bradshaw, you obviously had issues with Dr. Peterson previously at NSA why were you having an affair with him?" Puzzled, he needed to dig further if he was to determine the truth.

Realizing the DNA evidence was damming, Dr. Bradshaw sighed, "Walter and I had an affair when I was at NSA as well; I loved him I know he screwed me out of my career but I couldn't help loving him."

Kate and Castle shook their heads, "Wow, that woman is totally messed up, make a bet the twins were his," Castle piped up.

Castle opened Tempe's mic, "Tempe, ask her who the twins father is?"

Bones eyes widen a bit, "Dr. Bradshaw as you know at this point we can obtain DNA evidence based on a warrant, which we have here now. But, based on your alleged affair, we'll be obtaining a warrant for your sons DNA as well."

Dr. Bradshaw stunned burst out crying, "No, No you'll ruin everything."

Dr. Bradshaw pulled herself together and said firmly, "No more questions, I want a lawyer."

Later in the FBI conference room, Booth, Bones, Kate and Castle met with Sweets to discuss the interrogation.

"Sweets, what are your thoughts on this?" Booth asked.

"Booth, as I'm sure you'll agree I don't believe Dr. Bradshaw killed Dr. Peterson, though it appears she had motive, I'm convinced she's not the killer."

Booth and Kate looked to the other and nodded, Booth answered, "I agree, she's not the killer, but I think she knows who did kill Peterson, or at least knows the next event of that night."

Castle asked, "So do we bring in Adam Peterson?"

Booth answered, "Yeah, I think that's best, I'll have Charlie call him into the office for an interview."

Sweets' asked Booth, "What do you think the motive is?" clearly curious to know what Agent Booth has determined so far.

"I'm thinking at this point its pride or jealousy," Booth responded.

Bones looks puzzled and asks "Pride? Why pride Booth?"

"Nothing concrete, but my gut is telling me jealousy isn't the whole picture." Booth added.

This time Sweets and Kate nodded, Kate added, "I have to agree with you Booth, this it's too perfect for a crime of passion, something else has to be part of the killer motivation."

* * *

Adam Bradshaw sat behind the two way glass while the gang discussed who was going to interview him.

Castle whined, "Ah come on, let me at him, Kate and I will have him crying for his mama."

Sweets piped up, "Booth, I think I should go in with you, we'll get him confessing in no time."

Bones using the guilt card finally said, "Booth, you're my partner I think we should both interview him."

Booth finally looked up and said, "Okay, you guys are all pulling a guilt trip on me and it's not going to work, I'm the supervising agent and what I say goes."

"Kate, Castle you're up… make us proud," Booth instructs.

Putting his hand up to Bones and Sweets, Booth added, "You both had a crack at Dr. Bradshaw and let's face it Adam Bradshaw is no genius; I'd like our NYPD partners to have a crack at this."

Huffing out a sigh of disappointment they both accepted Booth's decision.

Kate and Castle put their ear pieces in and enter interrogation.

Kate began, "Adam, we know you entered the Jeffersonian at 10:15 security has verified that, why were you late?"

"Our son Jimmy wasn't feeling well so I sent my wife ahead and decided to join her later," Adam answered.

"Where did you find your wife, Adam?" Castle asked.

"In Dr. Brennen's office," Adam answered.

Kate asked, "What made you look there?"

"I ran into Dr. Merk and he mentioned that my wife was giving Dr. Peterson a tour of the Medico-Legal Lab," Adam answered his face impassive.

Castle asked his blue eyes boring into Adams, "And what did you find?"

Taking a deep breath Adam answered, "I found my wife with Dr. Peterson having sex on Dr. Brennen's couch."

"And what did you do then Adam?" Kate leaned forward.

"I did what any husband would do, I demanded to know what was going on and dragged my wife home," Adam answered hotly.

Castle asked, "Nothing else Adam? You weren't upset to see your wife with another man?"

"Of course I was, but Amy doesn't have any willpower when it comes to Dr. Peterson," Adam answer with a sigh.

"How did you leave Dr. Peterson?" Kate asked.

"If you're implying I killed Dr. Peterson then don't! I left him with a punch in the stomach and a few well chosen words, but he was alive when I left him," Adam answered emphatically.

"Why should we believe you Adam?" Kate asked quietly.

"Why would I tell you the truth, I know how bad this looks," Adam answered clearly imploring them to believe him.

"Why stay with your wife Adam, she's obviously in love with her partner?" Castle asked hoping to provoke him.

"Because she always comes back to me, always has," Adam's shoulders slumped with the admission.

Kate added, "Adam we have reason to believe your sons are Dr. Peterson's, what do you think of our suspicions?"

He sighed, "I know they're Peterson's sons but he never wanted them or Amy, I picked up the slack because I love her."

Behind the glass Sweets and Booth exchanged glances, Bones puzzled by Adam's behavior asked, "Why would he stay with a woman who clearly doesn't love him?"

Both answered, "Because, he loves her."

The shook their heads in unison, Booth opened the mic and spoke, "Kate, ask him if he saw anything prior to leaving the lab?"

Kate asked, "Adam, when you left the lab did you see anyone entering or leaving?"

Adam shook his head then sighed, "No I was busy dragging my wife away I didn't see anyone."

Knowing they'd hit a dead end, they released Adam under his own recognizance.

* * *

**A/N: R&R is always appreciated….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**


	17. Pay up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Pay up**

* * *

After eating dinner at the diner, Booth and Bones headed home.

"God, I'm tired," Booth said upon entering Tempe's apartment and plopped himself down on her couch.

Tempe moved to sit on his lap, blew softly into his ear, "Too tired for a massage?"

Smiling broadly Booth sat up, "No, I'm definitely thinking a massage would be perfect."

He added, "So are you conceding defeat?"

"I suppose I am, but I wouldn't gloat too much or your massage may be painful," Bones added with a sassy smile.

"I'll be good, after a day of getting nowhere a massage sounds really, really good," Booth smiled.

"Well I aim to please, give me a few minutes to setup, why don't you take a shower and I'll have everything ready when you come out," Tempe instructed.

He grabbed her around the waist, hugged her close, then added a soft kiss behind her ear and murmured, "I hope I enjoy mine as much as you did yours," Booth left after smacking her lightly on the butt.

Tempe smiled, she had big plans for Booth's seduction and she intended to enjoy every moment herself.

In the bedroom Tempe setup a new massage table; it had been delivered earlier in the day. She lit the lavender scented candles, placing them throughout the room. Then poured Booth a glass of his favorite scotch, laid out the massage oils and lotions as she made all the preparations for paying off her debt.

As a bonus she had devised a little added incentive, Tempe's own version of masseuse gone wild… changing into a black lace corset with matching panties, adding garters with fishnet stockings ….

She looked at the temptress gazing back her in the mirror and knew Booth would definitely enjoy his massage.

Booth opened the bathroom door with just a towel hanging low on his hips, Tempe walked up to him handed him a tumbler of scotch… Seeley's eyes nearly dropped out having caught Tempe's outfit.

Tempe enjoying the role play asked with a lovely French accent, "Monsieur Booth would you like your massage now?"

Seeley thought he'd skip the massage and made a grab for her, but she eluded him.

"Monsieur Booth, you misunderstand this massage was a debt to be paid by a Mademoiselle Brennan." Tempe looked up batting her eyelashes playfully.

Devouring her with his eyes, Booth decided to play along, "Of course, how could I forget. What will this massage entail?"

"Complete reflexology and deep tissue massage, making you wish you had my services' daily," Tempe's husky voice whispered.

"You do a good job I may have to take you up on that," Booth dropping his towel and continued to drink his scotch as the leisurely took in Tempe's lingerie.

Tempe nearly folded right there, but has enough will power to look Booth in the eye and smile, "Monsieur Booth, please lie face down on the table and we'll get started."

Booth smirked enjoying this immensely, laid down as requested on the massage table.

Tempe not quite ready to play with fire started with his feet knowing how sensitive they were.

She poured a bit of massage oil on her hands and murmured softly, "Monsieur Booth, if I may I will be starting with you feet, moving slowly up your torso until I reach your neck and shoulders, M'Qui?"

Booth simply murmured his agreement, "Sounds good."

Tempe used her knowledge of the human anatomy to its best advantage, using her strong fingers to pull the pain away from the soles of his feet, Seeley's groans of approval made her smile.

Moving up and she added a bit more massage oil to her hands and began to massage each calf, marveling at the feel of each muscle, she moved slowly up his thighs working all the tension out of those muscles.

"Monsieur, are you feeling, how do you say 'relaxed'?" Bones enjoyed the role play as much as she enjoyed massaging Seeley.

"That's wonderful, now I understand how you women love massages," Seeley mumbled clearly relaxed.

Tempe had worked Seeley's body hard, at times almost causing him pain, but she had worked all the knots out of his back and shoulders soothing all the hurt away. Now she was massaging this head and neck.

"Oh… that feels so good, wow I feel boneless Tempe," Seeley muttered.

"Seeley, you can't be boneless your skeletal system is required to keep you alive, you'd collapse onto your own organs without your bones," Tempe clearly confused by Booth's comment.

A low rumble emits from Seeley, he chuckled then added, "No, Tempe I was complementing you on how wonderful I feel."

Tempe smiled then asked, "Monsieur, the services are paid in full, I'll leave you to dress," Bones picked up the towel to wipe her hands dropping it not so subtly in front of Seeley making sure to bend only from the waist, using the tried and true "Bend and Snap" method to tease him.

Growling Booth grabbed Tempe around the waist, pulling her onto his lap and sank his lips onto the nape of her neck murmured, "Oh, I'm not finished with you Mademoiselle I believe I owe you a tip."

She groaned the heat of Booth's arousal was pressed firmly against her butt murmured, "Monsieur Booth, what will the mademoiselle think?"

"Mademoiselle Brennen, will thank you for the wonderful services you rendered, I'll be sure to tell her," Booth murmured into her ear, nibbling it lightly making shivers run down her spine.

Tempe stood and pulled Seeley to the bed, intending to receive a very large tip indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Those of you, who read 'Bones for Hire' know Booth gave Tempe one hell of a massage, this massage was in payment of a "bet" in this story and Bones as we know always pays off her debts.**

**Hope you enjoyed, leave me a note and let me know what you'd like to see added to this story.**

**R&R is always appreciated**


	18. Moonlight and Monuments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Moonlight and Monuments**

* * *

After finishing dinner with Tempe and Booth, Kate and Castle left the diner, Castle suggested, "Hey Kate, let's take a walk along the National Mall, I'm sure we'd enjoy seeing everything in the moonlight."

Kate smiled a bit shyly but decided to push through it, "You just want to steal a kiss I think."

Castle smiled, "Ah, so you figured me out huh?"

Castle took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm and purposely strides towards the National Mall. The Jeffersonian was part of the Mall complex though admittedly it's closer to the Roosevelt memorial than anything else.

Kate tugged at Castle's arm stopping him, "Castle I know you think this is romantic, but I'll be screaming about my feet in a few hours from now and trust me that will more than kill any mood you were striving for".

"How about we take the rental and park a little closer to the Lincoln Memorial before we start this walk." Kate smiled, knowing she had him.

He sighed, "What is it with you women and painful shoes… why can't you all be more like men and wear something comfortable?" Castle groused.

Kate walked with purpose in front of Castle, she looked back over her shoulder and caught Castle as he admired her butt as usual.

"Castle for a smart man you really sometimes don't connect the dots, you know all the glances at my legs that you think I don't notice, the shoes add to the whole picture."

Castle's stunned, "You mean you've been wearing them for me?" he squeaked.

"Don't get all crazy Castle it's one of those psychological things, if I'm being appreciated, I appreciate my affect on others," Kate replied with a sexy smile.

Castle smiled like the cat that ate the canary, then answered, "Then by all means, let me assist you in your mental well being, so what you're telling me is I can stare, man… where have you been for the past two years."

They stepped into the car and took the short ride over to the Mall off street parking; fortunately it's late so there is some.

"You know Kate, I have to ask…. You let me open your door, allow me to help you from your car, why don't you object like Tempe does?" Castle asked having put her arm in the crook of his.

Kate was focusing on the Lincoln Memorial replied, "Actually I'm not sure, I think it's because of my parents. They were partners till her death, they respected each other's opinions and abilities, and so if my Dad favored any alpha male tendencies, I guess I look at it as a sign of respect."

"Tempe's background in the foster care system probably makes her need to assert her independence anytime it's been encroached," Kate added.

Looking a bit surprised Castle asked, "Tempe was in foster care? What about Max?"

Kate not realizing Castle didn't know explained only a bit, "Let's just say Tempe has been orphaned more than one time in her life, it hasn't been easy for her, that's part of the reason why I admire her."

Kate added, "You're the profiler, re-read her books you'll figure it out."

Castle looked at her admiring how she's chosen to not share something about her new friend, smiled his agreement.

They walked along the edge of the reflecting pool towards the beacon of light namely the Washington Monument, Kate and Castle continued their chat… hand in hand.

Castle began, "So what do you think of DC?"

Kate answered, "I think I could definitely enjoy my time here, but I'd miss the noise at 3 AM, the view of the Hudson and Gray's Papaya hot dogs."

"I know the National Mall is something but Central Park is a rare jewel in the midst of a concrete jungle. New York has beauty, industry, wealth, crime and poverty all within a few block radius what can I say once a New Yorker always a New Yorker."

All the while as she spoke, Castle couldn't help but be entranced by her passion. The moonlight reflected off her dark eyes and hair as though a puppet on a string, he leaned in to capture her lips to his.

Kate, surprised initially didn't react, but once her lips communicated to her brain she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him with a passion she hasn't experience in a very long time.

Breaking off the kiss, Castle looked into Kate's eyes seeing the desire there; he kissed her lips lightly and pulled her along the path back to their car.

Castle walked Kate to her hotel room then leaned in wanting to continue what they had started out at the Mall.

Kate raised a hand to his chest, "Castle, I don't know if this is such a good idea."

Castle leaned into Kate and nibbled at her ear, then whispered, "Kate aren't we a little late for regrets, lets enjoy this."

Kate raised her eyes to Castle pushing him back, her eyes imploring, "Rick, I'm not interested in vacation sex, the other night we were both drunk on tequila and hormones, I'm surprised we made it back to your room that night."

Castle looked into her eyes and knew she's serious, "Maybe I want more than vacation sex?"

Kate kissed him lightly then turned the knob of her door replied, "When you figure it out, I'll be here waiting."

With that Kate entered her room closing the door firmly behind her.

Rick's hands cupped Kate's breasts, his thumbs brushed across her already taunt nipples. Kate cried out when he began to suckle her breasts. Her hips ground into his, legs wrapped around him, head thrown back as tiny cries of pleasure escaped her.

Rick continued to lavish a great deal of attention to her breasts, one hand pulling her hips closer to his and the other supporting her back pulling her closer to his lips.

Her cries of delight nearly sending him over the edge, suddenly Kate pulled back.

Rick not thrilled with his treat being taken away asked, "Kate, what is it?"

"I can't do this Rick, I can't be a one night stand I need more," Kate eyes filled with tears.

Rick, suddenly wakes sees he's alone rubs a tired hand down his face murmured, "Kate, I want more too."

Rick lied back down hoping to recapture his dream, knowing he needed to talk to Kate.

* * *

**A/N: **

**R&R is always always appreciated; let me know if you agree with my approach to Kate and Castle.**


	19. Hodgins, Angela, anyone?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Hodgins, Angela, anyone?**

* * *

Booth strode into the Jeffersonian the next morning with Bones, Castle and Kate hot on his heels, swiped his card and joined Angela, Hodgins and Cam on the platform.

"Okay guys we need more a lot more, the Bradshaw's are just a screwed up couple I seriously doubt either is the killer," Booth stated and started to pace back and forth.

Bones laid a calming hand on Booth's arm and asked, "Cam can we have an update?"

"Guy's before we start I'd like to conference in the precinct, that way we can get all the updates at one time," Kate requested.

Cam nodded and smiled, "Thank you Det. Beckett, sometimes Booth gets a little frustrated when things aren't going his way."

Castle snickered, "Booth definitely sulks, is that what you teach your son Agent Booth?"

Booth answered in a near growl, "Do I have to remind you I'm a trained sniper?"

Meanwhile Angela brought the 52nd online warmly greeted the detectives, "Hey there Det. Esposito, Ryan nice to see you boys."

"Always good to see you Angela" the boys, jostled each other angling for better positions.

Hodgins noticing the attention moved to stand near Angela, his proximity stakes his claim. Cam and Kate just took it in, both trying to get the meeting to a point where it could be productive.

"Okay everyone lets run thru the evidence again," Castle clapped his hands together calling for attention. Seeing the stunned faces he added, "Hey, I'm hungry and we're getting nowhere."

Castle looked at Cam and queried, "Can I bring a donut up here?"

Cam rolled her eyes and took command of the platform.

"Angela, have you gained more from the videos?" Cam started with.

Angela nodded and brought the enhanced video on screen, she began her narration, "As you can see after I ran the video thru several light spectrum algorithms I was able to gain more contrast. You can clearly see its Dr. Bradshaw, Dr. Peterson and later Adam Bradshaw that enter the lab."

Raising a hand, she silenced the group to wait for more.

"Now I've moved the video up to the last known shadow and though I cannot identify a face, I can determine body mass and I'd say it's a slender person, I can't determine gender but the approx. mass is 5'9" 160 lbs though."

Castle turned to Booth, "So it's either a slender man or a statutes woman."

Booth nodded for Angela to continue, "I also found some interesting footage just outside the labs secure entrance, check out who I found."

A handsome African American male known to all of them can be seen outside the facility at 10:30 pm, the time stamp flashing in the corner of the video, just five minutes before the fourth figure had entered the lab.

Hodgins exclaimed, "Dr. Goodman was outside the lab at the time of the murder," his large blue eyes nearly jumping out of his eye sockets unable to contain their surprise.

Angela looked over to Booth, "Dr. Goodman was there from 10:30 PM till 10:45 PM, he appears to have left alone."

Castle looked over at Kate, "I think Dr. Goodman has some explaining to do."

"Booth, you don't think Dr. Goodman had anything to do with this, do you?" Bones voice raised an octave with her anxiety.

"Bones remember we must examine all the evidence," Booth caught her eye, willing her to listen to her own standards of practice.

Nodding she agreed, "You're right; we must process all the evidence prior to dismissing any of it, no matter how painful it could be."

"Booth you need to know that Dr. Goodman is scheduled to leave for a Persian Dig site a week from Saturday."

Nodding Booth answered, "Then we need to wrap this up quickly wouldn't you say."

Cam looked to Jack, "Dr. Hodgins, anything new to report?"

Casting a wary eye at the monitor, "Yes, I've been able to ID the brand of face powder as Glittering Edge by Revlon; it's a specialty brand that was only marketed for Bloomingdales in Manhattan. The marketing campaign just finished about a week ago and lasted for a month."

Kate looked up at the monitors, "Esposito, Ryan get over to Bloomingdales and get a list of customers that bought this brand, considering it's Bloomingdales I bet they have great records."

Esposito could be seen writing in his note book asked Hodgins, "Dr. Hodgins, what's the retail of that product, do you know?"

"What, do I look like the Avon lady!" he raised his brows and arms in exasperation.

"Hey man, you seem to know everything, thought that detail wouldn't escape the likes of you," Esposito said with a bit of wise in his voice.

Kate looked sharply at Esposito, "Esposito, we'll leave that part of the investigation to you and you will report your findings back to Dr. Hodgins." Clearly Kate is definitely not interested in creating conflict with the Jeffersonian, they could be valuable in the future and she wanted to maintain this relationship.

Castle asked, "I can't believe I'm asking this. Dr. Hodgins, did the dust mites produce anything interesting?"

Hodgins smiled in surprise and replied, "Castle, call me Hodgins everyone does or Jack, but to answer your question yes they did."

"I was able to ID two different DNA strands, one from Dr. Peterson but the other source matches a DNA sample found on the couch, but the sample wasn't semen or vagina fluids it was saliva," Hodgins knew he hit the mother lode with that one.

Castle snapped his fingers, "I know what happened, the 4th figure finds Dr. Peterson after he's just had sex with his colleague and the murderer is so enraged spits at him."

"Do you think Adam Bradshaw double backed?"

Angela's dislike is written clearly on her face. Kate, Cam and Bones look mildly repulsed, but Castle explanation does fit the scenario.

Hodgins shook his head, "Sorry Castle good scenario but that was not Adam Bradshaw's DNA, Booth sent over his water glass from yesterday's interrogation and his DNA is nowhere in the evidence secured."

Kate looked to the monitor, "Esposito, Ryan anything to report from your interviews yesterday?"

Flipping open his note book Ryan proceeded to update the group, Esposito was still stinging from Kate's sharp tone earlier.

"Yeah Dr. Peterson had been diagnosed with leukemia approximately one year ago, he was undergoing Chemo and the marijuana was actually medicinal. He also had prescriptions for Viagra, and Propranolol the beta blocker for anxiety."

Booth, gave Bones a small smile knowing she'd feel vindicated in her quest for all the evidence, once again is proven right. Bones glanced at Booth, gave him a wink, signaling she knew what he's doing.

Cam spoke up, "Okay, that works with regards to him having a need for those prescriptions, but the formaldehyde was planted to kill him."

"If he hadn't died that night I'm telling you he would have been dead by the end of the week."

Esposito this time took the lead, "I'm not sure we can explain the formaldehyde, but I can tell you the staff at the Hayden thought he was a wonderful curator. But definitely a hound when it came to chasing women, always the same story when we interviewed his staff."

"No disrespect to the ladies there in DC, but wow these women looked like they were all running for Miss Universe, all tall, blond and curvy."

"I think I'll need to review my membership at the Hayden, might need to have a publisher party hosted there next? Whatcha think Esposito, Ryan?"

Snickering Esposito answered, "Anytime, anyplace Castle open bar and babes sounds good to me."

Kate once again has to call off the dogs, "Okay if you're finished with your wet-T-shirt contest play by play maybe you could finish this update and we might actually get a suspect out of this meeting!"

Esposito cleared his throat, "Sorry Kate, no one can account for Mrs. Peterson's whereabouts. Did she attend the party with Dr. Peterson?"

Booth answered, "Dr. Merk indicated she was invited and that she attended. Angela, can you pull video and security for when Mrs. Peterson entered the Jeffersonian and left."

"Sure Booth, I'll need a couple hours though to work thru all the video," Angela answered.

Booth asks, "Hodgins what about the DNA on the sofa what did you find?"

Glancing almost fearfully at Angela, Hodgins took a deep breath. Castle spotted the anxiety immediately wondered why.

"Booth we found as expected, DNA from Dr. B, I, Angela and you Booth," pausing Hodgins takes another deep breath then adds "I also found DNA from an unknown source, Dr. Bradshaw, Dr. Peterson and Agent Timothy Sullivan."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I know that was mean… but I think that discovery deserves a little playtime, this was suggested by Lady-Josie, I couldn't resist adding it here.**

**R&R is always appreciated.**


	20. Booth, Booth you okay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Booth, Booth you okay?**

* * *

Hodgins stared fearfully at Booth waiting for an explosion of some sort.

Kate, Castle, Esposito and Ryan had no idea what was revealed except to Castle's mind it sounded as though someone from the FBI had already gotten friendly with his Bones.

Angela and Cam sucked in a surprised breath waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Tempe just looked at Booth and waited for a reaction. Not knowing how he'd deal with the information.

Booth after a moment shocked surprise, refocusing on Hodgins.

"Hodgins, the indentified DNA was it female or male?"

Hodgins shook his head clearly surprised at how calmly Booth took the information, flipped back to his report then answered, "Female anywhere from 30-45 years old."

"Okay everyone, we'll bring in Dr. Goodman and I'll have the FBI track down Dr. Peterson's wife."

Booth looked back at the monitor and asked, "Ryan, what was Peterson's wife's name?"

"Emily Peterson of the Cambridge family," Esposito answered.

Rick whistled, "The Cambridge's? They own all of Seventh Avenue for god sake."

"Well rank has no privileges at the FBI, we'll bring her in as well," Booth added.

After bidding the 52nd precinct goodbye, Booth looked at Kate and Castle. "At this point, I'm going to suggest you meet us at the FBI building this afternoon, I'll have Charlie call you with the time of the interrogations."

Booth headed immediately for the exit, without looking back at anyone on the platform.

* * *

Bones watched Booth leave bemused not sure what had happened, then headed back to her office.

Angela hot on Bren's tail followed her into her office and closed the door.

"Sweetie, you okay?"

Bren looked up a bit dazed replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Hodgins just confirmed to the entire lab that you and Sully had sex in your office when you were a couple."

"I don't see how that's relevant Angela?" Bones' looked for anything on her desk that might distract her as she answered.

"Bren, Sweetie, look at me…." Angela asked.

"Angela, what am I suppose to think, I don't know what I should be thinking, I'm confused and I think I hurt Booth, but I don't know how it happened?" Bren's eyes implored Angela to explain.

"Bren, Booth is a man and an alpha male as you so often enjoy telling him, what does that tell you?" Angela knowing that Bren needed to work thru the problem, not have it explained to her.

"Being an Alpha Male, Booth enjoys besting others, being first and claiming his possessions," Bren explained calmly.

"Bren what else, you're leaving something out?"

"It also means he protects his own and feels personally violated or offended if anyone trespasses on these things," Bren added.

"Do you think Booth could be jealous of your time with Sully?" Angela asked sitting on the corner of Bren's desk as she waited patiently for her to answer.

Slowly Bren nodded, "Yes that could be, it would be a typical alpha male response. But, that was so long ago why would Booth be jealous of Sully?"

"Sweetie, now listen carefully it's not that Booth thinks you enjoyed your time with Sully more than him, but do you remember how you felt when you found out about Cam and Booth? How did that make you feel?" Angela asked softly.

"I don't know Angela, Booth had a right to his personal life just like I do, I don't what you're asking?" Bren answered exasperated.

"Okay, I know logically that is the correct answer, but what did you really feel deep in your heart?" Angela asked as she tried to shift Bren to the crux of the problem.

Bren's eyes widen, "I didn't like it, I think. I didn't acknowledge it then and I'm just realizing it now, is that why I made an attachment with Sully? Was I Jealous?"

Clearly Bren wanted to understand and this was so foreign to her experiences.

"Yes, I do believe once you determined Booth wasn't available you found yourself a suitable substitute, it's also why you didn't sail away with Sully, your heart was already taken," Angela added quietly.

"Angela, the heart is a muscle it can't be taken I'd die…." Then she looked sharply at Angela and added, "Oh, you mean metaphorically."

"Yes, that exactly what I mean, when Gordon-Gordon explained to you why you didn't leave, he gave you the answer you could accept; he didn't give you the truth."

"Dr. Wyatt didn't tell us the truth! Can he do that?" Bren asked clearly puzzled over this soft science.

"Yes Bren, he made that decision because neither you nor Booth was ready for the next step," Angela answered.

Her eyes filled with tears, she asked, "Oh, what am I going to do? I have no idea how to handle this?"

Patting her hand lightly Angela answered, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him but you have to sit down and talk to him too, ignoring this will only tear the two of you apart. I haven't seen either of you this happy ever, don't let this sit, talk to him tonight."

Bren nodded her assent, Angela left Bren's office to make a very personal call to a Special Agent Studly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Booth left the lab displaying a calm he had developed as a sniper, internally he was torn apart, and he needed to talk to someone. He didn't have any right to scream, yell, demand or shoot Sully the next time he saw him.

He paused at a red light, just as he did his phone rang he looked down to see it was Angela. He knew he wasn't ready to talk so he sent the call directly to voice mail.

Booth made a decision and took a right onto M street, intending to discuss this with the one person who would understand him without treating him like a teenager.

He pulled over and noted the time, just after 10:30 early enough to avoid the lunch rush.

Booth went around to the service entrance and walked into the restaurant style kitchen hoping to find the one person who could help.

He immediately spotted him speaking to the restaurant manager; he made his presence known with a wave.

Dr. Wyatt strode, shook Booth's extended hand and asked, "Agent Booth and what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?" Booth asked.

"As a matter of fact I do Agent Booth, let's sit out in the restaurant, no patrons yet so we won't be disturbed," Dr. Wyatt responded.

Dr. Wyatt led the way and after each having been served croissants, coffee and tea, Dr. Wyatt leaned in and asked, "Agent Booth, I can tell by your anxiety you are not here to consult on a case, would you care to explain?"

Booth took a deep breath, "Dr. Wyatt, Dr. Brennen and I have taken the next step in our relationship, and we've become a couple."

"Oh, I am pleased Agent Booth, I dare say you must have grown a set sometime since the last time we spoke," Dr. Wyatt exclaimed clearly cheered by the news.

Chuckling Booth replied, "Yes, our relationship changed during the Bone Carver case."

"So I take it that changing the environment assisted you and your cause?" Dr. Wyatt surmised.

Booths' eyes took on a faraway gleam, nodded head in agreement.

"Well that's part of the reason why I'm here," Booth explained.

"Trouble in paradise already Agent Booth, I'm actually not surprised," Dr. Wyatt added knowingly as he picked up his tea.

Booth was surprised, "Why would you think that Dr. Wyatt?"

"Well you and Dr. Brennen are very different people, you process information emotionally, and your famous gut should tell you that. While Dr. Brennen is very much a child when processing emotional turmoil, in other words you are the professor here and she is the student."

Booth nodded his agreement understanding the context of Dr. Wyatt's statement.

"Well something turned up at the lab today, that I couldn't process logically or should I say my emotions won't let me to process it logically," Booth replied.

Dr. Wyatt took another sip of his tea then carefully watched as he waited for Booth to continue.

"There was a murder in Tempe's office the night of the Halloween Party and in the course of collecting evidence, eight separate DNA samples were retrieved, more than half were from Bones, Angela, Hodgins and myself. We laughed that off, it was a little embarrassing but still we are in a relationship and Bones didn't have a problem with that, but the fifth DNA sample was from Sully."

"So I take it that you didn't appreciate the reminder that Dr. Brennen had a prior serious relationship with a fellow Agent," Dr. Wyatt clarified watching Booth closely.

"Hell, I don't know, I know I shouldn't care its water under the bridge so to speak, but it was like finding out she was unfaithful," Booth added softly.

"Agent Booth, do you know why Dr. Brennen had a serious relationship with Agent Sullivan?" Dr. Wyatt asked.

"No, I assume it's because she found him attractive and charming," Booth replied.

"And available Agent Booth wasn't that around the time Dr. Brennen discovered your relationship with Dr. Saroyan?" Dr. Wyatt asked.

Booth looked sharply at Dr. Wyatt muttering, "Wow, I can't keep anything a secret can I?"

"Agent Booth, you didn't answer the question."

"Yes, maybe a few weeks earlier she had found out," Booth answered.

"Do you think she may have been dating Agent Sullivan on the rebound?" Dr. Wyatt asked again watching Booth's reactions carefully.

"Why would you think that? I didn't have the feelings I have for Bones back then."

"Agent Booth, you and Dr. Brennen have been dance partners since almost the beginning, after you saved her from Agent Kenton's' nefarious intentions, things have never been the same for either of you," Dr. Wyatt answered quietly.

"I was with Cam; I wasn't thinking of Bones that way, we were just partners. Do you think that might be why I feel awful is because it makes me think about those times when Bones was with Sully?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I do Agent Booth; I don't think you ever processed those feelings in the context that they applied. You didn't feel it was within your rights to feel jealously over Dr. Brennen's feelings when she was with Agent Sullivan, but now today those old feeling have jumped up and knocked you over a bit wouldn't you say?"

Wiping a hand down his face, Booth looked at Dr. Wyatt and smirked, 'I'd say, I couldn't even look Tempe in the eye when I left, I just pulled my years as a sniper training into place and barked out orders to be followed and left the lab."

"So I take it Dr. Brennen may be confused by your actions today?" Dr. Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, she'll definitely be confused," Booth sighed regretfully.

"Agent Booth, as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I must begin my luncheon preparations," he paused then added, "I think you know what you need to do."

Booth nodded then stood to shake Gordon's hand and answered, "Yeah, I need to be clear and honest with Bones on this one, wish me luck I barely understand what I'm feeling."

Dr. Wyatt smiled broadly, patted Booth on the back as he lead him to the door, "Agent Booth, you have the heart of lion, use it."

With that Dr. Wyatt waved Agent Booth off with a smile and returned to his kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: **

**R&R is always appreciated**


	21. Dr Goodman, what did you see?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Dr. Goodman, what did you see?**

* * *

Temperance entered Seeley's office and closed the door softly behind her. Booth distracted had his back turned away from the door didn't notice, lost in his own thoughts.

"Booth, are you all right?" Tempe asked.

Swiveling around Booth looks at her, his eyes unfocused and a little lost, quietly uttered, "I'm fine Bones, aren't you here a little early?" Booth looked down at his desk starts to shuffle piles of paper as he kept his eyes averted.

"Seeley, look at me" Tempe asked quietly.

He lifted his eyes back to her, the twinkle she saw made her anxiety level drop a bit, "Ordering me around now Tempe, in my own office."

"If that's what it takes."

Booth circled the desk, took one of her hands and squeezed it in an attempt to reassure her.

"Bones, I know we need to talk about this morning, but let's talk tonight. I promise I'm fine just sorting things out a bit," Booth explained.

"If you're sure?"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly, "Yeah I'm sure."

Kate, Castle, Bones and Booth once again in the observation room of the FBI interrogation room, on the other side of the glass a handsome African American male could be seen patiently waiting to be interrogated.

Kate asked, "Booth how do you want to play this?"

Puzzled Bones questioned, "Play this, what do you mean?"

Castle spoke up, "Kate, just means how should we handle the interrogation."

Bones brow cleared, she waited patiently for Booth to reply.

Booth meanwhile smiled at Castles' exchange with Bones, "Bones how do you feel about interrogating Dr. Goodman?"

Bones looked a little anxious, "Booth, I'm not sure I can do it Dr. Goodman gave me my big break, I'm not sure I can be objective?"

"Okay, but I want you on the wireless because you know Dr. Goodman best, if you see or hear anything suspicious, make sure to let us know," Booth smiled his thanks.

He turned to Kate and Castle, "I think I'm going to give this one to the two of you, Bones and I have a relationship with Dr. Goodman. Any confessions will stand up better in court if he's interrogated by investigators with no personal history with Dr. Goodman. We'll be on the wireless and we'll feed you anything relevant."

After inserting their ear pieces both nodded their agreement and left the room.

"Dr. Goodman, we understand you were at the Jeffersonian Halloween Gala, can you tell us why you attended?" Kate opened with.

"I had just come back from an Egyptian dig and decided I wanted to visit with my old staff. The Medico Legal lab in particular, I remembered just how much they hated the Jeffersonian mandatory parties."

He smiled then added with a bit of mischief in his voice, "Especially Dr. Hodgins, so I couldn't resist teasing them a bit," Dr. Goodman sat back and nodded towards the one-way mirror in the back.

Booth smiled his acknowledgement, Bones laughed at Dr. Goodman's accurate assessment.

Castle asked, "Did you meet Dr. Peterson?"

A shadow passed in front of Dr. Goodman's face, it cleared quickly as he replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

"What did you think of him?"

"Intelligent, arrogant and I detected an air of anxiety about him?" Dr. Goodman replied.

Kate followed up, "Anxious, why would you say that?"

"The anxiety manifested when I revealed that his wife and I were old friends," Dr. Goodman clarified.

Castle asked, "How do you know Mrs. Peterson?"

"We were undergraduate students at Columbia together," Dr. Goodman responded easily.

"Were you close?"

"If you are inferring did we have a romantic relationship, the answer is no, she remains as she did then a very dear friend?" Dr. Goodman responded his eyes downcast.

Booth looked to Bones, "I think he's telling the truth, but I think 2 plus 2 definitely equals four."

"Booth of course 2 plus 2 equals 4 how could it not?" Bones clearly puzzled.

Muttered, "Metaphorically Bones, Metaphorically."

Booth opened his mic to cue Kate, "Kate, Mr. & Mrs. Peterson both knew of Dr. Goodman's connection to the other, explore that more he may have insight on any marital issues. But, take your time; rushing him he may become vague."

Kate asked, "Had you seen Mrs. Peterson at the party Dr. Goodman?"

"Yes, Emily, Claire and I had a drink. It was during the Jeffersonian musical revue," Dr. Goodman smiled at the memory.

Castle asked, "Dr. Goodman, if memory serves I believe the review lasted from 9 to 10 pm, was Mrs. Peterson with you the entire time?"

"Yes, but she left shortly after she went in search of her husband."

Kate asked, "Dr. Goodman the security video has you in front of the Medico-Legal Lab entrance speaking with the security guard from 10:30 to 10:45 PM can you tell us why you were there?"

Dr. Goodman looked beyond his interrogators directly into the one-way glass, "Dr. Brennen, you could have come in here I wouldn't have been offended at your need to find the truth, it's one of your most admirable qualities."

Bones smiled at her mentor, her trust she knew was well founded.

Refocusing on Det. Beckett, Dr. Goodman responded, "I was waiting for Emily and Walter, I intended on giving them a tour?"

Puzzled Castle asked, "Really, why would you do that?"

"Emily had indicated her husband Walter was a huge Dr. Brennen fan, so I thought why not," Dr. Goodman replied.

Castle asked, "Dr. Goodman, did Mrs. Peterson indicate she and her husband were having any marital problems?"

Dr. Goodman torn between loyalty to her friend and the need for the truth took a deep breath then replied, "Yes, Emily indicated Walter had been unfaithful on a number of occasions."

Kate asked, "Dr. Goodman, did you see Mrs. or Mr. Peterson after 10:45 PM?"

"No"

Castle and Kate stood up, both thank Dr. Goodman for his time.

Bones stepped out of the observation room just as she saw Dr. Goodman leave, she calls out softly, "Dr. Goodman can you wait a minute?"

Booth, Kate and Castle left Bones with her mentor.

Reaching forward Bones hugged Dr. Goodman, then murmured, "I'm sorry to put you thru that Dr. Goodman, but we had to, the evidence led us to you."

Dr. Goodman stepped back and looked Dr. Brennan in the eye then said sincerely, "Dr. Brennen as I said your most admirable trait is the need to seek the truth in all matters, today you just demonstrated how right I was to put my trust in you."

They walked towards the elevators arm in arm he turned then asked, "I won't ask you about the case, but I will ask you about Agent Booth, is it serious?"

She blushed slightly and nodded.

He pulled her in for a final hug and kissed her softly on the cheek, "Dr. Brennen I'm very happy to hear that, you both deserve something wonderful and you have found it in each other."

With that Dr. Goodman stepped into the waiting elevator and smiled his goodbye.

* * *

They gathered in Booth's office to discuss the interrogation once Bones had returned from seeing Dr. Goodman off.

"Well, Dr. Goodman confirmed that Mr. Peterson was a hound and Mrs. Peterson knew about it, Mrs. Peterson is becoming a prime suspect," Booth opened with.

"Booth, we have no evidence linking her only motive, that won't be enough to get a conviction," Bones replied.

"Well then Bones, you need to get the Squint Squad on this and find me some evidence," Booth added seriously.

Castle took this in, then snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "The missing DNA, I bet it's hers!"

Kate nodded, "Most likely suspect right now, but we have no DNA to match and if she and her lawyer are smart they'd make dam sure we don't get a sample."

Booth paused and looked at the team with a sly smile in place, "I think I know how we can get some."

"We'll bring her in as the spouse of a murder victim which she is of course. Bring her up to date on the case, minus any of the key evidence. We'll use the water glass trick and if that doesn't work I'll make sure to have pastries and tissues nearby, we should get saliva from something. We'll save the interrogation for tomorrow, the latest the day after, I'm hoping we'll have hard evidence when we bring her back in," Booth answered.

"I'll have Charlie arrange it," Booth left his office intending to find Charlie.

* * *

"Mrs. Peterson my sincere condolences on your loss," Booth murmured after greeting the beautiful 40ish tall curvy blonde.

"Let me introduce you to my associates, Det. Kate Beckett NYPD, Richard Castle consultant for the NYPD, and my Partner Dr. Temperance Brennen," Booth nodded to each.

Mrs. Peterson calmly took her seat at the conference room table her face serene and in complete control, "Agent Booth I assume you are leading this investigation into my husbands' death?"

"Yes I am but this is a joint investigation with the NYPD," Booth replied.

"Mrs. Peterson, may we ask you a few questions? It may help us identify your husband's attacker."

"Yes of course Agent Booth," Mrs. Peterson looked into Booths' eyes searching for assurances.

"Mrs. Peterson did your husband have any enemies that you are aware of?" Booth started with.

"At the Hayden, no he was well loved. At NSA that's a different story, following the agenda of NSA caused my husband to cut short many promising careers, but that was a long time ago."

"Anyone in particular come to mind?" Booth asked.

"Well to be honest Dr. Bradshaw of the Jeffersonian was definitely blackballed when she became pregnant. Dr. Leo Michaels, Dr. Emily Petrie and Dr. Emma Thompson all had careers ruined by the decisions my husband had to enforce as part of the NSA management team."

"Mrs. Peterson, did your husband enjoy his job with NSA?"

"Yes Agent Booth he did that is until the funding cut backs, that's when things got political and in my opinion nasty."

Mrs. Peterson coughed slightly, Castle poured her a glass of water, she picked it up and sipped it delicately then continued.

"My husband was a good man, but he made many enemies while with NSA, if I may suggest I would look into those names first."

"Are you sure about no one at the Hayden, I just want to make sure we do as many background checks as we need," Booth smiled his most charming smile momentarily stunning Mrs. Peterson into silence.

Smirked Castle watched how Mrs. Peterson pulled herself together to respond, "Well to be honest, the Hayden has an intern or two, I would look into. The last time I visited my husband in his offices, a Laura Mitchell was leaving his office quite upset and pushed pass me quite rudely. Also I saw similar behavior a few months earlier from a different intern Danielle Murphy."

Booth rose indicating the interview was over took Mrs. Peterson's hand and shook it, then thanked her for coming in, he then called out to Charlie to escort her out of the building.

* * *

"Well Booth, I have now seen the affect of that smile on innocent bystanders, you really need to tone that down a bit," Castle teased.

Smiling at Booth, Bones added, "Oh and it's genetic, his son has the same smile and mannerisms as his father, they both know how to use that smile to its best advantage."

Kate laughed, "Booth you smile all you want…. You get our suspect all comfy so she drinks from this glass; I'm all good with that charm smile of yours."

"Speaking of which, let's get this prize back to the Jeffersonian and find out if Mrs. Peterson is a victim of her husband untimely death or if she caused it."

* * *

**A/N: R&R is ALWAYS appreciated!**


	22. Parker what are you doing here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

**A/N: I had a special request for Parker to be added to the story and I do am to please. For good measure I thought I'd throw Max in as a bonus (I just love Max).**

_**I'm happy to say I have a volunteer Beta "Terri1", I hope you enjoy our combined efforts, I definitely feel the beginnings of a wonderful collaboration.**_

**Those of you who review that I can't PM, I just want to thank you. It's lovely to read reviews, really they motivate me, and you all motivate me. I would have probably stopped posting if I didn't have your combined encouragement. So THANK YOU!**

**_"Dove"_ special thanks for requesting Parker, I was getting into a slump with all the interrogations, but they are mostly behind us now, we have more facts to work with and motive (Booth's territory). Though we still don't have a true murder weapon, "the glass breaks", as you'd expect is a key to this case.**

**Now, I'll stop delaying because let's face it we all need a little fluff.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Parker what are you doing here?**

* * *

Booth stepped into the Jeffersonian about 6 o'clock, intent on picking up "his girl" and having that talk he had postponed earlier.

Once into the lab area he heard unmistakable laughter coming from Hodgins's lab. Detouring he found the source of the laughter.

Leaning on the door frame he watched how his son Parker, all decked out in his own lab coat—a present from Bones—with goggles protecting his eyes mixed chemicals under Hodgins's watchful eye. Both were concentrating on the experiment they were conducting.

"Now Parker, pour about 2 milligrams of the acid you're holding into the baking soda we've already placed in the beaker and step back," Hodgins advised.

"Dr. Hodgins, what's 2 milligrams?" Parker asked.

"It's about half of the liquid you holding. That test tub has about 4 milligrams of acid. Now let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically.

Booth watched as Parker followed Hodgins's instructions to the letter, carefully placing the test tube back in the rack and stepping back.

Booth watched as the acid and baking soda interacted and started to foam wildly all over Hodgins's work area.

Hodgins grabbed the boy in a hug, both laughing hysterically at the mess they had created.

"Parker, you are going to be one hell of a squint when you grow up!" Hodgins encouraged.

Parker proudly looked up, exclaiming, "Do you think I could work at the lab with you and Dr. Bones?"

Ruffling his hair, Hodgins chuckled. "Keep your science and math grades up and I can pretty much guarantee that!"

Punching his small fist into the air, Parker shouted, "Yeah!"

Booth cleared his throat from the doorway and asked wryly, "Hodgins, did you clear this experiment with Cam?"

Parker looked up. "Dr. Hodgins, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Hodgins smiled. "Your father's teasing. It was only vinegar and baking soda—plus Cam knew I'd be tutoring Parker. Max hadn't scheduled a tutoring session with Parker this afternoon, so I volunteered." He looked up at the boy's father and added cheerfully, "Working with Parker always reminds me of why I love science. Cam lets me perform experiments when he's here!"

The two high-fived one another.

"So Parker what did we learn?" Hodgins became the teacher again.

"Dr. Hodgins, by mixing sodium bicarbonate and acetic acid," he looked at Dr. Hodgins making sure he got it right. Hodgins nodded for him to continue, "They form carbonic acid which breaks apart as water and carbon dioxide, which is why it fizzles and overflowed the beaker." Parker finished with a flourish, clearly proud of himself.

"That was exactly right Parker, but was it fun?" Hodgins asked.

Smiling back up at Dr. Hodgins, the boy replied enthusiastically, "That was awesome! Can we do something else?"

Seeing Hodgins ready to respond in the affirmative, Booth interrupted. "Parker as much as I'd love for you to do that, we need to get some dinner and get you home." He glanced at Hodgins curiously. "This isn't Parker's day at the lab, did something happen?"

"Dr. B mentioned something about Rebecca calling, she'd know better."

"Thanks, I'll check with her." Booth paused and then added sincerely, "I never thought I'd be proud of my son becoming a squint, Hodgins, but I've come to really value the lab. Thanks for taking the time to teach him."

"Seriously Booth, it was my pleasure." Hodgins ruffled Parker's hair easily, and after Parker removed his safety gear Booth took his son off the platform toward Bones's office.

* * *

As they walked, Booth noticed Max talking to Bones quite adamantly.

"Tempe, aw come on! It'll be fun! We never do anything together as a family. Russ, Amy, and the girls are renting a house on Virginia Beach. They really want you and Booth to come, and if you can manage Parker, that would be great," Max added.

Parker, hearing his name being mentioned, ran in exclaiming, "Dr. Bones that sounds like fun! I can play with Emma and Hayley! I haven't seen them since last Christmas, please, please Dr. Bones?" The younger Booth used not only his genetically inherited charm smile but those irresistible brown eyes she was so familiar with.

Looking up at Booth, who shrugged nonchalantly, Bones sighed. "Parker, right now we're in the middle of the case, so we'll have to see."

Parker looked at her and blithely stated, "Don't worry, Dad and you always catch the killer. When do we go?"

Max smiled, thinking he should have tried this earlier. "Week after next—just in time for school vacation! How about that, buddy?"

Parker looked up at Booth, knowing how hard it was for his father to get away. "Dad can you get the vacation time?" he pleaded.

Booth hated to disappoint Parker, but he preferred to tell him the truth whenever possible. "I'm sure I can, but just as Dr. Bones said, we need to wrap this case before we can go. Will you be disappointed if we can't?"

Parker nodded but added, "Yeah. But it's more important that you catch the killer—that's what you and Dr. Bones do."

Booth ruffled his son's hair, reflecting on how proud he was of this child he didn't see enough of. Parker was a great kid.

Max looked back at Tempe. "Okay, it's all arranged a week from today; we'll be in Virginia Beach for a week!"

Booth looked up at Tempe, watching the confusion over being railroaded into a vacation—a vacation that didn't include dead bodies!— play across her face, laughing a little. "Come on Bones, it'll be fun!"

Leaning in, he whispered in an aside, "Just think, I can rub suntan lotion all over you. I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

Smiling back at him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips, Bones simply shook her head. "I suppose that does sound like fun. We'd better get going on our case; I'd hate to disappoint Parker."

Max took in the body language and murmured conversation between the agent and his daughter, personally thrilled that Booth had finally grown a set and Tempe had gotten over her fear of rejection. Clapping his hands lightly to bring the attention back to himself, he said, "Hey everyone, I hear the diner has a meatloaf special with our names written all over it."

Parker laughed. "No eyeballs for me, how about you dad?"

"No, I think I'll pass on the eyeballs, too," Booth laughed.

Bones grabbed her bag and allowed Booth to lead her out of the lab, intending to enjoy dinner with her father and Parker.

* * *

Settling in at their favorite table, everyone had just finished ordering their dinners.

Parker looked down, fiddling with his Batman watch quite intently.

Bones, noticing his behavior, asked, "Parker, are you okay?"

Booth watched her interact with Parker, forever amazed at her facility with the boy in spite of her self-professed inability to read people.

"Dr. Bones, I think you and dad should have a baby?" Parker said, his voice getting stronger with each word though he phrased it as a question.

Booth looked decidedly uncomfortable with the question. They had not had the chance to really talk about taking things to that level.

Max added, "I think that's a great idea, Parker; I need another grandchild to spoil!"

"Dad, you have Emma and Hayley. I'm certainly not going to have a baby for your benefit," Bones responded tartly.

Looking at Parker, she answered him seriously. "Parker, your Dad and I will talk about it and we'll let you know what we decide when we go on vacation, how's that?"

Tempe peeked at Booth through her lashes, hoping her answer was appropriate.

Booth nodded his head slightly, indicating she did just fine.

"Parker, can I ask you why you think your father and I should have a baby?" Tempe asked.

"Well, I could teach him things, like throwing a football, swinging a bat, playing dominos like Grandpa taught me, plus we could play all sorts of games." Looking up seriously, he added, "I'll be all grown up soon and I really want to be a big brother, Dr. Bones. I know I'd be a big help if you let me," Parker finished his argument, those adorable chocolate brown eyes pleading.

Reaching across the table, Tempe took one of Parker's smaller hands and nodded. "Parker, I know if your Dad and I do decide to have a baby, I want him or her to be as wonderful as you are. You will be a wonderful role model."

Parker's eyes swam a little and Booth had to look down to hide his expression. Parker launched himself into Tempe's arms and Booth heard him murmur, "Dr. Bones, you are going to be the best Mom ever!"

Tempe looked across a Booth, her own smile a little watery as she hugged Parker's small body.

Max couldn't help but think that Parker was a miracle worker. He'd managed to bring Tempe out of her adamant stance that she would never make a good parent with his innocent faith in her. Mentally rubbing his hands together, he decided he couldn't wait to meet his new grandchild, already considering the deal done.

Picking up his coffee, he thought back to his Ruth. God, how he missed her. He wished she could be here to witness this precious moment.

* * *

**A/N: I babbled enough at the beginning of this chapter, but defintiely let me know what you think. Too sweet that it makes your teeth hurt or sweet enough to make you crave more?**

**R&R is always, always appreciated!**


	23. Let's dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

_**Once again a big round of applause for my BETA "Terri1", who improves the quality of this story with her edits. Here is my sincerest thanks!**_

**Chapter 23 – Let's dance**

After dropping off Parker at Rebecca's, Seeley opened the door of Tempe's apartment. Though he was here nearly every night, he still thought of this apartment as "hers" and his as "home," though he only went there on Parker's weekend with him.

Shrugging out of his blazer, already heading to the bedroom to change, Seeley called, "I'll be out in a minute. Do you want to order or do you want us to make something?"

Tempe, raised her voice to answer as she flipped through the mail. "I've got a nice salmon filet that I thought I'd broil for you and I have a great side dish I've been wanting to try out, asparagus and wild rice."

Muffled behind the door, Seeley heard enough to say, "Sounds good, I think I'll step into the shower. I'll be out in ten."

* * *

Seeley quietly rounded the corner of Tempe's kitchen, enjoying the sight before him. He loved watching Tempe preparing dinner, not because he had old fashion thoughts of a woman's place is in the kitchen. To be honest, he enjoyed cooking for her as much as she did for him. No, it was the efficient way she worked, maximizing all her efforts, in effect minimizing the work involved in cooking them dinner. Plus it didn't hurt that he could take a nice long look at her backside, usually without her noticing.

Pulling her neatly into his body, he dropped his lips to the nape of her neck, his senses immediately filling with her scent and softness. He blew playfully into her ear, whispering, "I think I'll have you for dessert."

Laughing, Tempe turned her head to capture a kiss of her own. "Seeley, go make the salad. You'll have rubbery salmon if I don't concentrate on this."

Dropping a final kiss on her neck, he sighed theatrically but moved to the refrigerator to get the makings.

Tempe had the wild rice simmering while she added asparagus, chopped onions, and red peppers to her steamer. Watching for a moment while those skilled hands worked the salad makings, she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her check against his back, just taking in the scent of his cologne and the warmth of his body.

Chuckling Seeley asked, "Now I was punished by having to make the salad for doing the same thing not five minutes ago—I think you should set the table and open a bottle of white wine to go with dinner."

Pouting, but not before capturing his lips for a decidedly heated kiss, she turned and readied the table for dinner.

* * *

"Delicious, Tempe. That was great, and I loved that wild rice asparagus dish. I could eat a ton of that," Seeley sighed his enjoyment.

Smirking slightly Bones laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't complain. It was healthy!"

"You're a good influence on me, I guess." Leaning forward he kissed her lightly on the lips. "What do you say we clean this up and move to the living room and enjoy the rest of this wine?"

Nodding her agreement, they both rose to make short work of the cleanup.

* * *

Seeley knew Tempe was waiting patiently for an explanation for the way he'd acted at the lab that morning, but he wasn't quite ready yet. Instead he turned to her. "Dance with me?"

Confused Tempe replied, "There's no music?"

Walking over to the Bose, he flipped his iPod to his favorite romantic dance mix. Strains of "You and Me" from Life House started to play softly in the background.

"Tempe, would you dance with me?" Seeley held out a hand to her, using the full wattage of his charm smile to get his way.

She laughed. "I have no idea how I didn't give in more all these years. That smile should be registered as a lethal weapon."

Seeley tucked her close to him, her head resting lightly on his shoulder.

"Today at the lab," he began in a soft voice. Tempe tensed in his arms. He pulled her closer and continued to talk.

"I guess it brought back a lot of unresolved feelings I had about you at that time. I was jealous of Sully, yet I was happy you were happy," he said quietly, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Does that make any sense?" "No not really. But then again, if _you're_confused about emotions then I know we're in trouble," she replied dryly, pulling back looking into his eyes. "Are we in trouble, Seeley?" Tempe asked, her voice betraying her anxiety.

Pulling her back to him, he reassured her. "No, we're fine. I went to see Gordon-Gordon today. I was so confused leaving the lab I didn't know which way was up."

"Well you certainly seemed in control—cold but in control," Tempe responded, remembered hurt coming to the fore.

Dipping his head down to her, their lips met not in a heated, wildly passionate kiss but a kiss full of romance and softness.

Lifting his head and resting his forehead on hers, he continued, "I wanted you with me and not Sully." It was stating the obvious, the thing everyone in the lab had known for years. But it seemed to require saying.

"Then why did you tell me to go with Sully?" Tempe asks.

It was the one thing about Tempe that Seeley always found both fascinating and aggravating. His hands caressed her back, soothing away the hurt. "You know how we were back then. I think I just wanted you happy, and if Sully was going to make you happy I wasn't going to get in the way. I had absolutely no claim on your heart, but I think you had already started taking pieces of mine."

"The behavior was so anti-Booth that Tempe still couldn't wrap her head around the rationale. "It makes no sense that you wouldn't fight for the relationship if you wanted it," she said. "But… I also do not wish to be fought over like a possession. So I…. _appreciate_ that you stepped back against your alpha nature."

"Tempe, I know you hate psychology, but let's put it this way: Letting you go felt like a knife twisting in my gut. But at that point I hadn't even acknowledged I had feelings for you, and it's not like you were encouraging me to speak up either. So I just pushed any thoughts of jealousy right out of my mind," Seeley responded.

"I think I understand," Tempe replied softly. "I know when I figured out you were with Cam, it hurt. It hurt a lot more than I thought it should." She was distracted from her train of thought by his lips on her neck. It gave her shivers when he nibbled on the spot just below her ear.

"Angela said I was attracted to Sully because I couldn't have you. I guess I was on the rebound in a way," she murmured the final words while Seeley worked his magic tracing the contours of he jaw and neck with his tongue and lips.

"Tempe, I think we're okay now," Seeley murmured against her lips.

Tempe wrapped her fingers in Seeley's hair, pulled him closer, and groaned her agreement.

Seeley's iPod had switched to Alison Krauss singing "When you say nothing at all," the lyrics speaking for him as they danced. Moving in time with the music, his hands pulling Tempe's hips closer, caused the most delicious friction to build. Their inevitable fire once again ignited, ready to engulf them both.

"Tempe, what did you think of Parker's question today?" Seeley murmured against her ear, nibbling bringing shivers down her spine. Tempe curled her body into the cradle of his, her hands sliding to his hips to bring him closer.

"I think we should consider it, but not right now….," she murmured breathlessly. "I want a little time for just the two of us right now."

Tempe's hands were already to his shirt buttons, slipping them undone one button at a time, skimming his hot flesh. Her arousal doubled. "I want to have a baby with you …. Just not yet," she said softly, pulling back only long enough to look into his eyes, making sure he was okay with her answer.

"Temperance, I would love for us to have a baby. When we're ready. I just wondered if you'd thought about it or if it was just off the table," Seeley said with a soft smile.

They swayed for quite some time, enjoying the thrill of seduction through music.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know…. You're all looking for smut, but I like the rating where it is…. If you haven't' caught on my writing style in these scenes is all about passion and romance, the other stuff I can skim over lightly.**

_**Read and Review, affect the outcome! Your suggestions are always appreciated and often added.**_


	24. Back to the grind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

**Huge thank you to my beta "Terri1" I don't know what I'd do without her input.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Back to the grind**

* * *

Tempe woke with her head on Seeley's chest, hand splayed across his chest and her leg thrown over his, silently chuckling at how territorial she had gotten over his body. Skimming her fingers down his chest, the sensation drew a chuckle out of Seeley; he murmured, "Any closer and you'd have to climb inside of me."

"Do I hear a complaint, Agent Booth?" Tempe whispered sliding her hand below the sheets. Grabbing at her hand, Seeley chuckled. "Tempe, you're going to be the death of me. I have a 7 AM with Cullen this morning as much as I'd love to continue this," he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose lightly. "I can't."

Pouting slightly, Tempe sat up in bed naked with the exception of the sheet she had pulled up in front of her. She made quite the temptress, Seeley thought. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood, making quite the picture himself stretching like that in front of a very aroused Tempe. Reaching out a hand, she grabbed his ass, giving it a pinch.

"Seeley, payback's a bitch," Tempe commented in amusement.

Seeley swung around, surprised at the very accurate pop culture phrase, and raised a brow. Tempe shrugged. "Angela."

He laughed as he headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Glancing at his watch as he poured them both coffees, Booth figured she'd be out within the next five minutes. Four minutes later, Tempe walked into the kitchen in search of coffee. Smiling at her precision, Seeley asked, "Tempe, Parker's coming over tonight so I'll be going back to my apartment. Will you be coming by?"

Leaning in close, her lips grazed his lightly. Just as Seeley was just about to kiss her, she pulled back murmuring, "So how did that feel Agent Booth?" "Nothing short of Cullen himself would have gotten you out of here on time today." Seeley pulled her in, nibbling her ear. Raising her lips to him, they kissed passionately, tongues slipping and scraping over lips and teeth, each trying to outdo the other. Pulling back Seeley gently rested his forehead on hers, groaning, "Oh screw Cullen!"

Tempe murmured against his lips, "Lunch?"

"Hmmm, we have Castle and Kate, Tempe."

Groaning in frustration, Tempe mumbled, "My office this afternoon." Her fingers fumbled with his buttons. Grabbing her hand, Seeley kissed her lightly resting his head against her forehead again.

Taking a deep breath, kissing her hard once more, he abruptly broke it off and grabbed his keys on the way to the door. "Tempe if I don't leave now, I'm never leaving."

Tempe shouted good naturedly as the door nearly slammed shut behind him, "Coward!"

Seeley laughed on his way down the hall and admitted she was certainly right this morning. He whistled all the way to the Hoover building.

* * *

Tempe entered the lab with a definite spring in her step that didn't go unnoticed by Angela. Angela winked at Hodgins and tracked Bren into her office.

"Sweetie, how'd it go?" Angela asked, already knowing the answer.

A dreamy smile graced Tempe's face. "Fine."

"Is that a just fine as in we had dinner and it was boring as hell, or was that a JUST FINE as in I made love all night long?" Angela asked, pouncing on every expression and sigh.

"Let's just say I didn't sleep much last night," Tempe laughed a bit self-consciously, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

Angela suppressed the girlish squeal she wanted to make. "Well I'm glad that stud muffin did fine by you," she teased. "So what happened? Details!" "Just what you'd expect—we talked, we danced, we made love," Tempe replied matter-of-factly. "If it weren't scientifically impossible, I might think I'm addicted to Booth?" Tempe laughed a bit at her own whimsy.

"Well, I think being addicted to Booth will definitely do a body good," Angela retorted, raising a perfectly curved brow for emphasis.

"I saw Parker and Max leaving with you last night; did you have dinner with them?" Angela took mercy on Bren's libido.

"Yes. Parker asked me if Booth and I would have a baby." Bren looked at Angela, gauging her reaction.

Angela gushed, "I just love that kid; he's perfect! But then again he _is_ a Booth."

Tempe simply shook her head. "Yeah he is definitely a Booth."

* * *

Castle, Kate, Booth, and Bones had agreed to meet at the diner for lunch; Booth and Bones were already seated when Kate and Castle walked in. Castle couldn't help notice the sexual heat almost crackling off the two of them. Smiling he thought, "These two have it bad."

Castle smiled a greeting then focused on Booth. "Kate and I were talking at dinner last night and we think we need to increase the investigation in New York."

Quirking an eyebrow at Castle, Booth asked, "Why? What makes you think that?"

"Simple, Agent Booth. Cam's obsession with formaldehyde," Castle answered.

Kate took pity. "We're pretty sure Mrs. Peterson killed her husband in an act of violence, but why would she have bothered if she knew he'd die within days?"

"That makes sense, go on," Booth said thoughtfully.

"Well, we're thinking he got his medicinal marijuana when he had his prescription filled last. We can get Ryan and Esposito to confirm that. He only got to Washington the morning of the gala, so there really wasn't time to alter it prior to the gala, making us think we have a murder suspect still roaming New York."

Castle quipped, "Every time I step into a cab, I feel as though I'm going to die, does that count?"

* * *

Munching on Booth's fries, Bones remarked, "Booth, maybe Mrs. Peterson pointed out a couple of possible suspects. From what she said Laura Mitchell and Danielle Murphy are both interns at the Hayden lab, they'd have access to formaldehyde."

"I agree. I think we need to have Ryan and Esposito check into their backgrounds a little further," he replied. "Bones, how about a quick trip to New York after we wrap up the DC side of the investigation?"

Remembering how the last trip to New York turned out, Bones nodded her agreement. "That sounds like an exceptionally good idea, Booth." Tempe had been running her foot along Booth's thigh for a while, causing him to reach down to still her actions, signaling with his eyes that she should behave.

Shrugging her shoulders slightly, she lowered her foot, adding, "I have some paperwork I need to go over with you on another case this afternoon, do you think you can manage the time?" Her tone was quite serious but her eyes tipped to his in mirth.

Booth smirked a bit. "Yeah, I'm sure I can manage that but later this afternoon, we need to get a few details ironed out on this case first."

Suddenly, Castle began to sing in a surprisingly good baritone,

"_**These little town blues are melting away**_

_**I'll make a brand new start of it, in old New York**_

_**If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere**_

_**It's up to you, New York, New York**_"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Castle do you often break into song for no apparent reason? You're definitely no Frank."

Bones looking puzzled asked, "Who's Frank?"

Booth answered quickly, knowing she's practically denounced a saint to New Yorkers, "Bones! You know Frank Sinatra!"

"Oh, my Dad liked him. They use to call him "old blue eyes" and when he was younger he was dubbed "the voice,"" Bones added, pleased to actually have gotten the reference.

Seeley mumbled under his breath, "Nice save Bones."

"Hey let's get over to the Jeffersonian, maybe they've solved the mystery of the broken glass?" Booth threw down enough to cover everyone's meal. Nodding their agreement they began the brief walk back to the Jeffersonian, Booth's hand once again on the small of Bones's back.

* * *

Bones stepped into the Jeffersonian and immediately sought out Hodgins. "Hodgins, do you have any more information on the glass?"

"Dr B., I can tell you that the strength of that particular piece of glass is nearly but not quite bullet proof. I checked all the potential weapons in your office and nothing could have broken that glass."

"Damn, I really need a murder weapon to get this conviction to stick," Booth muttered.

"What about my gun?" Bones asked.

Castle looked over at Tempe, surprised. "Tempe, you have a gun in the Jeffersonian? How the heck did you manage that?"

"Dr. Goodman gave me permission to have a firearm in my office when I started working regularly with the FBI; he said it made him feel better if I was working late in the lab that I had some sort of protection."

Cam, having just walked in, heard the last part and raised a brow. "Dr. Brennen, it would have been nice if you had informed your new boss."

"Sorry Cam. I don't carry it and I barely remembered it's in my draw," Bones looked to Cam, apologizing for her neglect.

"Well Dr. Brennan, this is a case where Dr. Goodman and I are in complete agreement; I'm just sorry I hadn't suggested it ages ago," Cam responded.

"Bones, you never told me you had a gun in your office," Booth remarked, also surprised.

Kate jumped in, cutting off further discussions on why Dr. Brennan had a gun. "Booth, we should have her gun dusted for prints."

"Yeah, it looks that way. Okay Hodgins, get in Bones's office and get that gun," Booth ordered.

"Cam, can we web conference the 52nd? We have a few leads we want them to follow-up on before heading north," Booth requested.

Angela purred suggestively, having just arrived at the base of the platform, "Oh, heading back to New York, Booth? I have a few ideas on some romantic outings you and Bren can enjoy."

"Down Angela! Bones, can you call her off?" Booth turned to Bones exasperated with Angela's behavior.

Shrugging her shoulders, Bones retorted, "Have you tried to hold back a hurricane!"

Booth sighed and nodded. "Yeah I see your point." Turning to Angela he added, "Well if I can't beat you, I guess I'll join you…. You and I can talk later."

Winking back at Booth, Angela announced, "Everyone, the 52nd is on the platform monitor; let's get this show on the road."

Hodgins went off in the direction of Bones's office while the others climbed the platform.

Kate greeted her team in New York. "Guys, I need you to do further background checks on," flipping her notebook open, "a Laura Mitchell and Danielle Murphy from the Hayden. We have reason to believe they may be connected to the formaldehyde poisoning. We also need to know the last time Dr. Peterson filled his prescriptions and who might have handled them."

Ryan whistled while he wrote the assignment down. "What makes you think that? Peterson was obviously killed by the glass."

Kate responded, "Ryan, if Dr. Peterson didn't die that night, he'd have been dead by the weekend; we have attempted murder charges to chase down."

Cam looked over at Booth with a smug smile on her face. Score one for Cam.

"Okay, let's fill you in on what we've got here…" Cam and Booth proceeded to fill them in on the latest evidence and the interrogations from the day before.

Esposito chimed in, "Kate, we have an update on the face makeup, where's Dr. Hodgins?"

Running up the steps Hodgins appeared. "I'm here, I'm here."

"Dr. Hodgins, the face makeup was purchased by Mrs. Peterson back on the ninth, it retails for $85.00." Whistling Esposito added, "why anyone would pay that kind of money for makeup I'll never know."

Angela piped up. "Esposito, just like shoes and jewelry, makeup is a key ingredient to a woman's allure."

"I doubt you'd need any of that stuff to make you more beautiful then you already are!" Esposito waggled his brows for emphasis.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Angela gushes.

Kate watched Hodgins's temperature rise and decided to interrupt before the scene became a repeat from the last time they met. "Esposito, focus - anything else to report?"

"Nope, that's it, Kate. When are you and Castle coming back to New York?" "Soon, once we locate the murder weapon we'll be heading north," Kate responded.

Castle chimed in, "And we'll have the lovely Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth with us." Clearly Castle was enjoying the thought of continuing this investigation on his home turf.

Ryan looked up, surprised. "You really think one of the interns poisoned Dr. Peterson?"

"Yeah, it looks that way. So be discreet with your inquiries, we don't want either of them to run," Kate replied.

Castle turned to Hodgins. "Jack, did you lift any prints off the gun?"

"Amy's working on that now; hopefully we'll have some clear ones on it that aren't Dr. B's. We have Mrs. Peterson's prints and DNA, if she did it we'll know within the hour."

Bones looked at Hodgins, adding, "Dr. Hodgins, if we find her prints on the weapon, that's good but it doesn't prove she killed him, he wasn't shot." Ever logical Bones, pointing out the evidence still didn't lead to the murder weapon, only the catalyst for the murder.

Nodding his agreement, he replied, "Yeah, I was thinking about that Dr. B., we may have to examine your mummy. The FBI techs aren't use to mummy examinations and would have probably missed the small caliber bullet your .22 uses."

Bones considered that argument. "Yes, I agree that possibility exists." Bones then focused on Cam. "Who's the intern this week Cam?"

"Wendell," Cam responded.

"Excellent; it'll be a good teaching opportunity for him." Bones added, "I'll need to make arrangements for my mummy to be placed on the platform."

Bones turned once more to Cam. "Do we have a match on the DNA from Mrs. Peterson and the sample from my couch?"

Cam shook her head. "Not yet, it's still processing but I think we'll have that result within the hour as well."

Castle turned to Kate. "Well, Kate we have an hour at least to kill. How about we tour the Jeffersonian? I really want to see Archie Bunker's chair, Harrison Ford's hat from the "Raider" movies, and I bet you'd love to see Dorothy's ruby slippers."

"Correction, Castle, _you'd_ love to see Dorothy's ruby slippers. But good idea, we aren't adding anything at this point," Kate agreed.

* * *

**A/N: It's funny I intended for Booth and Bones to talk more about moving in together but their frisky morning didn't give me much room for a serious discussion. What can I say these characters have a mind of their own!**

**Read and Review as always appreciated!**


	25. Cleopatra and the storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

**Everyone, a huge round of applause for my Beta Terri1, she smooths out the road for easy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Cleopatra and the storm**

* * *

Kate and Castle had wandered into the Egyptian exhibit, which was empty of visitors. They stood in front of Cleopatra's bed when Castle quipped, "Kate, that bed looks like it's seen a lot of action, what do you say we give it a try?"

"Castle, are you 12? Your mind is always in the gutter," Kate laughed, moving closer to the exhibit.

Grabbing her hand Rick pulled her close and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Yeah, but I think we could make beautiful music together on that bed."

Kate looked up Rick's face just inches from her own. She hesitated, uncertain. "Rick, you know I can't start anything with you. You're a teenager with raging hormones." Kate raised her free hand intending to push him back without quite meaning it.

"If my hormones are raging, it's your own fault. What would you say if I told you I wanted more?" Rick asked, his denim blue eyes serious.

Leaning forward Kate lightly kissed his lips and whispered, "Then I might interested, Mr. Castle."

Taking her answer as a green light, Castle murmured, "Det. Beckett, there is nothing else I'd enjoy more." Rick deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding entry which Kate gladly allowed. Kissing him back for all she was worth, they suddenly heard voices echoing in the exhibit.

Each stepped back, desire and something more reflected in their eyes. Rick lifted her hand to his lips kissed it lightly. "We'll finish this later Kate. I'd rather not be interrupted. for now let's just enjoy the museum," Rick added, placing a light kiss on her lips.

Smiling Kate allowed him to pull her to the next exhibit, her fingers lightly touching her lips where his had just been.

* * *

Having just supervised the removal of her mummy while Booth pored over the paperwork, Tempe needed him to sign off.

Tempe closed and locked the door behind the techs and pulled the drapes closed.

Quirking a brow at Tempe, Booth asked in amusement, "Something I can do for you, Dr. Brennen?"

Leaning forward, Tempe removed the paperwork from Booth's hands, placing it carefully on her desk. She kissed his lips tenderly. "I intend to collect on my debt from this morning, Agent Booth. Do you have a problem with that?"

Pulling her so she was straddling his lap, Booth decided to pay up in full. "No I'd like to be debt free." He captured her lips with a demanding kiss, a kiss so passionate that the flames of desire threaten to engulf her.

Moaning her enjoyment, she stood abruptly. She immediately deepened the kiss, pulling at his blazer to help him undress quicker.

Booth's hands had a mind of their own, wandering to the buttons of her lab coat, equaling her passion with their urgency to disrobe her.

Clothes immediately started falling to the ground in their anxiety to remove all barriers.

Finally disrobed, Booth lifted his head, skimming her neck nibbling and kissing every square inch. His voice was husky. "Tempe, there's no couch in here anymore."

Lifting her head eyes filled with desire, she smiled a wicked little temptress smile. "Agent Booth, I believe I need a shower." Pivoting on a heel she asked over her shoulder, "Would you care to join me?"

Booth's eyes watched the gentle sway of her hips and he grinned. "Oh, you don't have to ask me twice, Dr. Brennan."

Booth followed her, quickly closing the door of her private bath. He planned on showing her just how much he regretted leaving her this morning.

* * *

A while later after they were both satisfied and refreshed from their shower escapades, Tempe asked, "Booth, how about Parker spending the weekend at my place?"

Surprised, Booth looked up from retying his tie. "Are you sure? You're not exactly set up to handle an eight year old."

Leaning forward to capture his lips once more, she replied, "I'm sure. Plus he'll be spending more time at my place anyway, so we might as well get him use to it."

Pulling her into his embrace, he murmured while placing light kisses on her lips, "Why would Parker be spending more time at your place, Tempe?"

Pulling back to gauge the look in his eyes she offered softly, "Because I think you should move in." She hid her anxiety behind the same calm façade she used while working, using logic to explain. "I hate spending time apart from you, so I think this makes sense."

Shyly ducking her head, hoping she hadn't made a mistake, she added, "Unless you don't want to."

Booth tipped her head back making sure he had her eyes. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do." He kissed her tenderly.

Stepping back, Tempe became practical Bones in a flash. Her tone was dry as she teased, "The beer hat is not welcome in my house."

Poking fun Booth retorted, "You mean _our_ house. And yes the beer hat is coming."

"We'll discuss the need for your beer hat later, but for now we need to make arrangements for your stuff to go into storage," she said with a smile, moving on to the next logical step. "And I'd like Parker's things moved into my guest bedroom." She paused momentarily, thinking of what this change will mean to Parker. "Booth, do you think Parker will mind you moving in?"

Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her and laughed. "Are you kidding? Yesterday he decided we should have a baby! Parker will be fine, he'll just think its normal—plus he loves you, Tempe," he assured her softly, kissing her lips. "Almost as much as I do."

Quickly Booth's mind somersaulted over what he had just said.

Tempe, seeing the panic in Booth's eyes, realized quickly that going out on that limb was not comfortable for him. "Seeley… I'm not sure I love you, but I do know I can't live without you." She didn't understand love, but she understood that it was important to reassure him. Using his tie, she flirtatiously pulled him closer and kissed him again, murmuring, "I've become quite addicted to you, Agent Booth."

He smiled back at her. Her confession was as close to 'I love you too' as Temperance was likely to get anytime soon. "I'm pretty sure that means you love me," he whispered against her lips, "but you'll know when it's right for you."The sound of a knock at the door interrupted them.

Straightening their clothes, Bones proceeded to unlock her door to find Wendell waiting.

* * *

Following Wendell back to the platform, Bones immediately went to the mummy now displayed on one of the forensic tables.

"Mr. Bray, what have you found?" Bones asked.

"Dr. B., my preliminary examination indicates a projectile may be lodged in his orbital cavity," Wendell updated her precisely.

Bones looked carefully at the wrappings near the mummy's orbital cavity and noticed a tiny tear the fabric covering the mummy's the spot.

Nodding she asked, "How to wish to proceed, Mr. Bray?"

"I believe we can minimize damage to the mummy using a magnetic probe to obtain the bullet," Wendell replied.

"Excellent, Mr. Bray. Let's get started," Bones responded.

* * *

The entire team assembled a short time later back on the platform with the 52nd Precinct again on the webcam.

Booth nodded a greeting to the team. "Okay Hodgins, what did you find out about the gun?"

"Dr. B's gun was discharged; only one bullet was missing and based on the residue it was used in the last 72 hours, fitting our timeline. Amy was also able to lift several clear prints, all but one are Dr. B's. The additional set belongs to Mrs. Peterson."

Kate smiled widely. "Great job Hodgins. Now hopefully Dr. Brennan was as successful in retrieving the bullet."

Nodding toward Wendell, Bones asked, "Mr. Bray, would you please give the team your update?"

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan. After examining the mummy for damage, we noticed a tear in the wrappings near the orbital cavity and we were able to retrieve the bullet with minimal damage to the mummy. Dr. Hodgins has already confirmed the bullet was shot from Dr. Brennan's gun."

Castle whistled, turning to Tempe. "Wow, when you write your next book you really have to think about adding a mummy to it. Unbelievable how many twists this murder has taken." Suddenly Castle had another thought and asked excitedly, "Hey do you think I could use you as a forensic reference on my next book?"

"Hey Castle, we have a murder to solve. This is not a writer's convention," Kate said tartly, not liking the derailment from the case.

"Sorry Kate." Castle apologized and mouthed to Tempe, "We'll talk later."

Booth turned to Cam and asked, "Cam, did the unidentified DNA from Tempe's sofa match Mrs. Peterson's?"

Smiling like the cat that ate the canary, Cam replied, "Yes, I got a 100% match." Smirking she added, "What are you waiting for, Big Guy? Go arrest Mrs. Peterson."

Kate smiled. Another case coming to a close. She glanced at Castle, noting the twinkle in his eye, and thought what a team they made.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Scenery change in the next chapter, expect a change in accommodations for Booth and Tempe.**

**Well it was pretty obvious it was Mrs. Peterson after Dr. Goodman confirmed she knew of her husband's infidelity, but who else? I'm not done with the surprises so stay tuned.**

**R&R is always appreciated!**


	26. Everything's in black and white

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

**Special thanks to my Beta "_Terri1_", whose additions smooth out the road for better reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Everything's in black and white**

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Castle opened his apartment door with a flourish.

"Castle, are you sure? We can check into a hotel," Booth asked once again, making sure Castle didn't mind them staying a few days in his apartment.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't stay with me and Alexis. The guest bedroom's never used. You're doing me a favor; I need to feel like that square footage is actually useful!" Castle hoped to close the discussion once and for all and added, "The guest bedroom is at the top of the stairs, follow the hall and it's the last door on the right. It has its own bath so you won't have to worry about sharing. Go get settled in, and I'll make lunch in about an hour. I need to check my messages and track down Alexis." Castle turned toward his office already thinking about what he needed to get done first.

Watching Rick walk away, Booth shrugged his shoulders and lead Bones up the stairs toward the rarely used guest bedroom. Walking down the hall Booth and Tempe admired Castle's taste in photography mostly black-and-whites depicting typical New York architecture but sprinkled here and there were portraits of New Yorkers taken as though part of a photo essay. Further down the hall they noticed pictures of Alexis at various ages, all candids with the subject unaware of the photographer. Finally there were pictures of Rick and his mother at various ages.

"These are excellent photographs. I wonder who took them," Tempe commented, adding, "I wouldn't mind seeing more of them, maybe even purchasing a few pieces." Tempe took the architectural view of the Verrazano Bridge down gently. Booth, shocked, asked, "Tempe, what are you doing? You can't do that. What will Rick think?"

"He'll think we admired his art work and he wouldn't hesitate to pull it down to examine it if the situation were reversed," Tempe replied honestly. She and Castle shared a remarkable lack of tact at times.

"Yes, that's exactly what I would have done Booth," Rick replied with a chuckle from behind them.

"Hey! Sorry about that Rick. Bones gets an idea in her head and forget trying to get it out," Booth said, looking embarrassed while Bones continued to look as though it was her right to take down Rick's photo portrait.

"Tempe, the artist is on the back, but I've never been able to trace the work. I bought out the art show right after my first novel hit the best-sellers' list; I wanted something that reminded me of that first big success." Rick seemed to have no trouble at all with Tempe's actions and he gazed at the portraits with a small smile on his lips, remembering that first rush of success.

Booth looked at Tempe curiously. He knew she wasn't materialistic but she did have her own symbols of security and success. "Bones, did you do anything like that after you sold your first book?"

Shyly she ducked her head. "I'd rather not talk about that," she murmured softly but firmly.

Booth's curiosity was now truly piqued. "I won't laugh and I'll shoot Rick if he does," he said seriously, looking into those crystal blue eyes. He cajoled, "Please, I'd really like to know."

"I funded the Angelator."

Confused Booth asked, "Why? I'm sure the Jeffersonian would have paid for that."

"They wouldn't. I tried to get funding the traditional way, but when they refused I decided to fund it myself. Angela's computer graphic design and coding skills were unknown and they didn't want to make the investment."

Leaning forward, Booth kissed her cheek and murmured, "You did it for Ang, so she could enjoy creative success in a way that wasn't with paint or ink."

"Your symbol of success is something that helps you catch killers," Castle added with a grin. "I'd say that's pretty noble. Mine feels a little materialistic now that I think about it." Shrugging his shoulders indifferently, he added, "To be honest Tempe, Angela is so full of life I'd never have thought she had any squint in her." He added very seriously, "Astute of you to see it."

Tempe focused back on the portrait in her hands, flipping it over to look for a signature. She let out a shocked bark of laughter at what she saw. "APGM 2000." Rick asked quickly, "What? Do you know the artist?"

She smiled. "Rick, you know her as well." Leaning the portrait signature toward Booth, he raised both brows and then nodded his agreement.

"Hey you two! I'm letting you stay in my guest bedroom; the least you could do is tell me who took these photographs," Rick grumbled, clearly frustrated at being on the outside looking in.

"Angela," Tempe replied, laughing.

"You're kidding. Angela?" Rick walked away muttering under his breath as he pulls his phone out and speed dialed the Jeffersonian. "I'm calling her right now—she'll flip."

Placing the portrait back on the wall, Booth and Tempe entered the guest bedroom, admiring the view from Rick's penthouse apartment. Walking toward the windows, each resting an arm around the other, they paused to take in the dazzling sight of Central Park in its autumn colors.

* * *

Shortly after having lunch, Booth, Castle, and Bones arrived at the 52nd Precinct to meet Kate.

"About time you guys showed up," she commented drily. "Esposito and Ryan did a little digging and came up with a few things to cement our suspicions. Why don't you all grab a coffee and meet us in the war room," she instructed. Then she added on a smirk, "I don't think I have to show you the way."

Bones opted out of the coffee and followed Kate directly to the war room.

"God, I love her like that…. So full of confidence and energy," Castle commented in an aside to Booth. "Isn't she great?"

Booth laughed. "Do me a favor, Castle. Ask her out before your –voice starts cracking again — you're starting to sound like a teenager with acne."

Looking a little offended Castle sarcastically replied, "Well at least I won't be going into the Guinness book of records for holding the longest torch."

Booth's expression quickly turned somber. "Hey, man, I'm just giving you the benefit of my experience. No need to make my mistakes. Ask her. You can even make it a double—Bones and I will go with you. Pick something romantic though. I owe Bones a little romance and it wouldn't hurt your cause either," Booth clapped an encouraging hand on Castle's shoulder.

Pulling out his extra key to his apartment Rick handed it to Booth. "Here take it; I really don't want any witnesses when she shoots me down." Booth nodded his understanding and palmed the key, and then they moved toward the war room. Booth's one objective: to catch a killer; Castle's to catch the killer and a date.

* * *

"Okay everyone, we have the Jeffersonian on the monitor, let's go through the latest updates," Kate said after everyone had assembled in the war room.

"Ryan, what have you got?"

"We went over the Hayden's records on the two interns you wanted us to investigate. Laura Mitchell left the Hayden's biological sciences lab and provided no notice two weeks before the murder. She went home to Seattle; we've been able to validate her departure but have been unable to contact her."

Beckett nodded for Ryan to continue. "Danielle Murray is still with the Hayden and works in their biological sciences lab. We've confirmed the lab does have access to formaldehyde. She and Laura were lab partners but she had a falling out with Laura. We've also been able to determine she's a waitress at a local eatery and we're verifying the restaurant."

Booth asked, "Anything in their financials?"

Esposito flipped his note book open. "Nothing outstanding—both were heavily in debt with student loans, had part time jobs to supplement their incomes, and until recently shared an apartment."

Castle mused aloud, "Wonder who the jilted lover here was."

Everyone turned to Castle surprised. "What makes you think that Castle?" Kate asked thoughtfully.

"Well it stands to reason. Laura and Danielle were roommates, shared the same lab, were in the same financial situation," Castle answered. He added after a pause, "Maybe Danielle was jealous of Laura leaving her for Dr. Peterson? Instead of them being jealous over the same man."

Bones replied tartly, "Castle that's all conjecture. You have no proof of either of these events." Bones placed her hands on her hips, clearly comfortable with her logic and not Castle's.

Raising his hands in surrender, Castle offered, "Hey it's just a theory. But in my defense I think we should keep an open mind."

Nodding Kate added, "Dr. Brennan, Castle's not necessarily wrong but he hasn't been proven right either." She grinned slightly. It was an angle they hadn't approached before — something Castle's tendency to make up stories on the fly tended to help them see.

Turning to Esposito and Ryan, she ordered, "You two, keep tracking both of them and get Danielle in here for questioning." She glanced at her watch and added, "Make it for tomorrow, you'll never get it arranged today. It's after 5."

Before signing off Cam asked Booth, "Hey did you arrest Mrs. Peterson?"

"Yeah, she sang like a canary, went on and on about him being unfaithful and was offended that he planned to leave her," Booth replied.

Castle looked startled. "Really? Dr. Peterson said that?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too, we'll have follow up on that, possibly one of the interns or the staff at the Hayden could confirm it," Booth added.

"I wonder if he was leaving Mrs. Peterson for Laura Mitchell?" Castle injected, clearly intrigued. Excitedly he turned to Kate pleading, "Please Kate, you've got to let me at Danielle Murray, I'm sure I can make her crack. This is all about relationships and you know that's my specialty!"

Bones added, "Booth, I think you should interrogate Danielle with Castle." She added with a smirk, "She'll never have a chance with the two of you."

"Okay, it's settled. Castle and Booth will have a crack at her," Kate stated with a faint grin at Bones. "We can see what the boys can do, won't we, Tempe?"

"I find it quite stimulating watching Booth shoveling the coals over a suspect," Bones replied mischievously.

"Bones, it's "raking them over the coals" and I'm sure Castle and I will do just fine," Booth laughed. Looking toward Castle, Booth smirked, "Tempe, let's get out of here. I'm taking you out tonight and want you to have plenty of time putting on your war paint," he teased, leading her out of the war room.

Kate and Castle could hear Tempe's confused reply. "Booth, Indians wear war paint; I put on makeup."

Castle turned towards Kate, watching her picking up her notes and straightening out the war room, and asked diffidently, "Kate do you have a minute?"

* * *

**A/N: Will Kate accept? Will Castle fumble the ball? If they go, where should they go?**

**Wanna hear the outcome? Please think to provide feedback if you're enjoying the story.**


	27. Tavern on the Green

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

**Many, many thanks to my wonderful Beta "Terri1", she makes this piece really work and you can all thank her for suggesting a little girl talk be added to this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Ignore her apology below for tardiness; her contributions are worth the wait, I purposely didn't delete (her note) because she felt compelled to add it.**

* * *

_A/N: When I was in NYC last, I peeked curiously at the exterior of the world famous restaurant like a child wanting to see the top of the Empire State Building. I wanted to enter the Tavern on the Green. But it was 10 in the morning and my opportunity came and went. The fascination never left. The restaurant I chose is nestled in Central Park and has been part of Central Park's assets since 1934. Though it has been leased from the city since its inception the restaurant and all its naming rights belong to the city of New York. So if you find notifications of the owners filing bankruptcy, it's just the latest of the leased owners having financial difficulties. Have no fear, the Tavern closes from time to time, but usually there's a new investor right around the corner (TG)._

_Picture one of the most romantic restaurant settings and you'll have it half way right. I hope to do it justice as I hope you'll enjoy the outing, please keep in mind my descriptions are based on photographs and I have no firsthand accounts, so you'll need to let me have a little creative license here._

_The world famous carriage rides of Central Park can be taken from just outside the haven of the restaurant, though I'm sure it can be taken from many destinations as well. Any tourist in NY must have a horse drawn carriage ride through Central Park and I'm happy to say I have accomplished this, if not eating at the famous eatery. I'm from the East Coast and I'm sure I'll get that done in due time._

_Well now that I've described the "Green" I had better get us there *grin*_

* * *

Chapter 27 – Tavern on the Green

* * *

"Kate?"

Not looking up from her task, Kate replied, "Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Castle asked.

"Nope, I'm just watching Casablanca on TV tonight and taking a nice long bath, might even read "Bone of Contention" tonight. We've been so busy I haven't had a few minutes to indulge in my favorite activity."

"Oh, and what's that Kate?" Rick asked, clearly curious.

"Hot water, long soak, bubbles, a glass of red wine, and a great novelist to share it with," Kate replied easily.

"Well, if there's room in your tub," Rick jokingly looked down at his watch, "I can be there by 7."

"Funny Castle. I was thinking of the paper form of a novelist, not the real live one. Plus I'm reading Tempe's book." A smile twitched her lips. "That just might be a bit much for Booth to handle!" She laughed at Castle's shocked face.

"Damn, let me know when you read one of my novels and I'll make sure to be there with wine, music, and extra bubbles!" Castle retorted with a laugh.

"As much fun as that undoubtedly sounds, I was actually wondering if you'd like to accompany me to The Tavern on the Green for dinner tonight with Tempe and Booth." Rick came back to the original question once he was done laughing.

Kate paused for a moment, looked into Rick's eyes trying to determine if he was serious. "Do you mean on a date?" Kate's heart rate doubled just asking the question.

Rick, clearly aware of the war room's lack of privacy, leaned in slightly, his hand reaching out to take hers, his thumb brushing the back of her hand, and nodded.

Kate looked into Rick's eyes and saw sincerity. "Rick, I can't start this with you. I don't want to be another notch on your bedpost." She added tartly, "A TMZ Top Ten Hottie is not my goal in life."

Eyes locked onto hers Rick replied, "Kate, I can honestly say you would never be a notch on any man's bed. But only time will tell if a real relationship is right for us." Using all the charm he could muster, his voice dropped suggestively. "What do you say we take a step in the right direction and let fate lead the way?" Rick's fingers gently brushed the sensitive skin on her cheek gliding past to push a stray hair behind her ear. His fingers created a light quiver in both of them.

Kate smiled slowly, adding a little sass to her whisper. "You just want to get in my pants."

Rick smirked. "Yes and I'd also like to enjoy a few other optional activities as well Det. Beckett, but how about tonight we just go with the music, good food, wonderful ambience, and great friends and see where it takes us?"

"Well, when you put it that way… yes. What time will you be picking me up?" Kate asked.

"7:30 and don't be late. I've already made reservations for 8," Castle laughed, squeezing her hand and turning to leave the war room.

"Castle, wait!" Kate called.

"Change your mind already? I know it's a woman's prerogative, but I think your pushing the envelope here Kate," Rick said with a laugh.

Leaning forward she whispered a bit uncomfortably, "Rick, I'd appreciate it if this didn't get out in the squad room until we're both ready. I'm not sure I could handle the cat calls quite yet." Her tone was diffident.

"So, no grabbing you in the break room or having my way with you in interrogation. check. I think I can handle it," Rick smirked.

"Behave and get your butt out of here, I've got a date to get ready for," Kate retorted with a wink.

* * *

The two couples entered The Tavern on the Green, the men in their sharpest suits, the woman striking. Kate's Herve Leger sapphire blue dress and four-inch blue satin pumps emphasized the curves of her body and exposed a very tantalizing view of her back. Tempe was dressed in a Dolce & Gabbana red camisole dress, her hair styled in what Booth had come to think of as her Roxie look, and she was stunning. Instead of her usual chunky necklaces she had opted for a beautiful ruby and diamond pendant necklace and matching drop earrings, drawing the eye to her cleavage as much as her face.

Rick greeted the hostess using his own charm smile. "Reservation for Castle."

Smiling, the hostess blushed at his attempts to charm her, confirming, "Yes, Mr. Castle, we have reserved our best table in the Crystal Room for you and your guests." She motioned to a waiter. "Peter will be your waiter tonight and will lead you to your table. We hope you enjoy your evening."

Taking Kate's arm and looping it through his, Castle murmured, "I'm sure we will."

Finally seated at a secluded table not far from the dance floor, they were close to the garden entrance where lanterns and fairy-lights were hung from the trees and soft music floated in on the breeze. There was dancing in the garden this evening because of the unusually warm October they had been experiencing, and Booth was definitely thinking he'd enjoy having Tempe in his arms.

They decided to order a few drinks before dinner.

Having been served by their waiter, Booth asked Tempe, "Would you care to dance?"

She laughed softly. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

Easily Booth wrapped a hand around Tempe's waist, leading her to the garden dance floor. Tempe wrapped her hands around Booth's neck holding him close, her chin just grazing his shoulder. Booth's hands neatly encompassed her waist and gently pulled her into his embrace, enjoying the feel of her red silk dress against his callused hands.

"Hmmm Tempe," he whispered teasingly, "wearing any underwear tonight?"

Laughing she looked into Booth's eyes, momentarily distracted by the heat in them. She teased huskily,"I guess you'll just have to wait to find out."

Booth looked over to see Castle dancing with Kate, observing how possessively he held her, and decided to share with Tempe. "Castle asked Kate out as a date tonight?"

Curiously Tempe tipped her head. Though she wasn't good at perceiving people's emotions, she had noticed several physical ones. "I'm not surprised she agreed. Her body language, voice pitch, and territorial possessiveness would have given her away eventually," Tempe replied.

"Really, you picked up on that?" Booth couldn't hide his surprise. "Then why in God's green earth did it take you so long to realize I wanted more?" Booth asked curiously.

"Seeley, I've known how you reacted to me ever since our tequila night," Tempe responded, pausing slightly. "But I couldn't risk losing your friendship and our partnership; it wasn't a risk I was willing to take."

"What made you change your mind?" Booth asked softly brushing his lips against her ear, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

Looking into Booth's eyes Tempe answered honestly, "You did. You took the chance I wasn't willing too."

* * *

Kate watched Booth and Tempe, with their heads close, whispering and laughing. She was a bit envious of what they had found, and she looked up at Rick. "Those two have it bad, don't you think?"

Glancing at Booth and Tempe, Rick nodded. "Yeah, I don't know about you but I'm pretty envious of those two."

Surprised, Kate asked, "Really Castle? You've been in love before."

"Once I was in love, but I was too young to appreciate it. Then I was in lust," he said, pausing for effect, "twice. I don't regret either of my marriages, other than the divorce settlements. I have Alexis, my health, my career. . ." He trailed off and looked into Kate's dark chocolate brown eyes and adding softly, "and, I hope, you."

Kate tugged Rick in closer, whispering seductively into his ear, "I'll make sure you're the first to know."

* * *

Having returned to the table, their waiter stepped up, asking if they were ready to order dinner.

After placing their order, Tempe and Kate decided to freshen up and left Booth and Rick to their own devices.

Rick leaned over to Booth. "I think I'll be dissected in the powder room in the next 30 seconds."

Booth laughed. "Tempe definitely isn't a girl-talk kind of woman, but if it's carnal knowledge? Oh, she'll make Kate's ears turn red."

Castle laughed. "Tempe, really!"

"Oh, you have no idea the girl talks I interrupted between Angela and her over the years. I've definitely dated, and years ago a lot, but those two would make a madam blush," Booth shook his head and chuckled.

Rick's mind quickly swirled this new information into what he knew of Tempe. "Angela's Tempe's collaborator, isn't she?"

Booth looked up, surprised. "Wow, Kate always said you were sharp. I never figured it out. Tempe told me a few months ago."

* * *

Kate leaned into the mirror and looked at herself critically. Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink, she groaned seeing the physical evidence of her sexual interests.

As Tempe reapplied her lipstick, she had noticed Kate's assessment of herself, "Your physical indicators speak to a desire to have sexual intercourse with Rick, do you plan on following up on those impulses?" She said this in a tone more often used when cataloging evidence, her eyes remained focused on retouching her makeup.

Kate gasped, "Am I that obvious?" she nervously bit her lip.

Tempe paused and considered the question, "Yes, I do believe you've been sending Rick subliminal queues signally your interest in him sexually. He has as well, as a professional observer I would have thought you'd have picked up on them."

"It's different when it's your life in the balance, don't you think?" Kate asked, pulling her lipstick out intending to reapply it.

Slowly Tempe answered, "Yes, I do think it's different, I for one ignored all the sexual queues that Booth sent my way," she paused then added. "Even when Angela would do her best to point out the very things I observed in you, I chose to ignore every signal either of us was sending." She added with a self deprecating chuckle, "I can be quite difficult to convince without physical evidence I've been told."

"So what convinced you?" Kate asked, and then began to apply a new coat of lipstick to her lips.

"Booth, he took the chance I never would, he convinced me we were worth a shot," Tempe's eyes softened as she remembered. She added "I trusted Booth to love me, emotionally I can be quite difficult but I trust his judgment implicitly and decided I would be wrong to deny what we had any longer."

"I don't have to ask if you regret your decision, it's clear to me you and Booth were meant for each other." Softly she sighed, "I just hope I'm as lucky."

Tempe turned to Kate and smiled, "We'll I think Rick would be a confident sexual partner, but he's an even better person, you'd do well to follow your instincts Kate."

Kate nodded, "Okay, let's see what tonight brings shall we Tempe?"

Kate opened the door leaving the sanctity of the Ladies Room with intentions of rejoining the men, closely followed by Tempe.

"Ouch!" Kate muttered, having been shoved from behind and suddenly finding herself sprawled on the carpet just outside the ladies' room. Tempe stepped out of the restroom just behind her and moved forward to help Kate up, only to find herself with a gun pressed against her temple.

A strangely disjointed voice spoke, "Dr. Brennan, you move, you die!"

* * *

**A/N: Now I rarely use the tried and true practice of the cliff hanger, but I thought I'd give it a try. Did it work? Are you dying for the next chapter?**

**Lots of reviews will get it posted sooner … okay I know horrible… you can beat me up (and yes I'll deserve it), but I do promise it'll be worth it. **Note from Beta: Her posting is being delayed because of me. I'm so terribly sorry, all!**


	28. Hostage on the Green

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

**Many thanks to my wonderful Beta "Terri1", I'm now so spoiled having her edits and input. I hope you enjoy our combined work.**

**A/N: Chapters 27, 28 and eventually 29 should be read together, if you've been keeping up your fine, but this "action sequence" won't make as much sense if you pop into the middle of it. Next posting will be Wednesday :) Have a good week everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Hostage on the Green**

* * *

_Kate-_

Kate stood up slowly, raising her hands more as a signal to others that something was wrong. Spying a name tag on the lapel of their attacker, Kate spoke in a calm soft voice. "Danielle, put the gun down right now your only hurting yourself."

_Bones-_

Tempe felt as though she was part of play though she had no personal experience in such things. Holding still, she raised her eyes, meeting Booth's across the restaurant. She watched as he registered the situation, allowed a moment of panic to enter his eyes, and then nodded his head reassuringly.

She watched him as Kate spoke, leaning over to Castle and making him aware of the situation. She saw Rick's eyes raise and he met Tempe's gaze in panic, and she watched how his attention slid from her and rested on Kate's back.

_Booth-_

Booth's gut tightened unexpectedly. Something was very wrong. His eyes shifted around the restaurant, instinctively checking the direction Tempe had left the table in. Finding her eyes and the gun at her temple nearly sent him into a panic. Decades of training as a sniper and as an FBI agent asserted itself quickly. Looking one last time to Tempe, he nodded his head, his brain already formulating strategies as he turned casually back around toward Castle. His eyes scoped out the restaurant quickly, assessing the situation.

Settling in his chair, apparently unaware of the hostage situation behind him, he spoke calmly. "Rick, I want you to slowly turn your eyes toward ladies' room, and don't say a word."

Booth watched Castle's eyes widen at what he was witnessing but appreciated the calm he held.

Castle whispered urgently, "What are we going to do?"

"I've got a plan." Booth leaned forward and whispered to Rick.

_Bones-_

Tempe watched Booth and Castle leave the restaurant by way of the south side garden exit. Though it gave her a pang of fear to see them go, she understood his plan. Surprising the attacker was their only real option. A frontal attack here could result in too many innocents in the line of fire. It didn't mean she liked seeing them disappear from view.

Danielle grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm up behind her, and Tempe let her because it gave her some options to disarm the woman. She repositioned her leg slightly, moving it deftly back just an inch or so at a time so as to not attract any attention, preparing herself for the surprise she knew Booth had planned.

_Kate-_

Kate's eye caught Tempe's movements though she was careful to focus on Danielle. Kate knew she had to keep her talking until Booth figured out what was happening. Her mind absently registered the trivial fact that the patrons continued to ignore or be largely unaware of the soap opera around them, nearly smiling at the fact that New Yorkers could always be counted on to be oblivious.

"Danielle, put the weapon down. No one wants to hurt you," Kate continued talking calmly to Danielle. Lowering her arms, she asked softly, "Danielle, why?"

Danielle twisted Tempe's arm tighter causing her to grimace in pain. She answered bitterly, "Laura was leaving me for him! That dirty old man, a man that couldn't possibly love her the way I did!"

Kate, needing her to talk asked, "Laura left New York two weeks before the murder, why'd she leave Danielle?"

"He broke her heart." Pausing a moment, Danielle's anguish filled eyes boring holes into Kate's. "He needed to be punished for stealing her away from me and throwing her love away like yesterday's news. " As though explaining her motives to herself, she added, "He's been doing that for decades, he deserved to die." Danielle eyes glittered dangerously; momentarily lifting the gun away from Tempe's head to slam the butt of it against the back of her head. Tempe's body crumpled at Danielle's feet.

Danielle raised the weapon at Kate, her eyes manically calculating. "Det. Beckett, you're going to get me out of here. You'll be my hostage until I feel it's safe, and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you go."

Kate's mind whirled. She glanced down at Temperance and watched for a moment, making sure she was breathing. Seeing the rise of her chest, Kate's heart rate settled down to merely twice as fast, not the superfast staccato that had been hammering in her ears when she watched Tempe crumple to the floor.

"I'd stop worrying about Dr. Brennan if I were you, Det. Beckett, and start worrying about yourself," Danielle stated coldly, barely glancing down at the unconscious body at her feet.

Kate could see movement to her right and left. Patrons were starting to realize something unusual was happening. Several turned to watch rather than take cover; again Kate smiled a bit. _Typical New Yorkers_.

"Det. Beckett, why are you smiling? I'd take this gun pointed at your head very seriously if I were you," Danielle stated in voice devoid of emotion.

To Kate, Danielle's voice pitch change was actually more frightening. She had been a profiler for too long not to recognize the signs. Danielle was prepared to kill but not to die, a terrible combination in Kate's mind. Her eyes flickered to the left, and she saw Castle moving slowly into position behind Danielle. He'd grabbed a waiter's tray as a distraction from his true purpose. Kate could only wonder what Booth's plan was.

_Castle-_

Rick flinched when Tempe got knocked out by Kate's attacker. His eyes continued to focus on Kate, watching her every movement, listening to the sound of her calm voice. He sure hoped Booth knew what he was doing. Rick's role was simple: create a diversion and duck. He knew he could do that; he was born a diversion. Hadn't his mother told him that his whole life?

He glanced at the entrance Booth was going to enter. They only needed a minute or two more. If only everyone stayed calm, he was confident Booth could take out the assailant.

For a moment while waiting for Booth to get into position, he recalled the plan and Booth's quiet determination. The agent was more frightening in his calm than had he railed angrily over the attack. Rick recognized a killer when he met one. Booth became another man when his people were threatened, ready to take out the target and shelving emotions like others did canned goods.

Booth had whispered his plan to Castle as they made their way around the garden entrance, taking care to stay close to the trees. Then he was gone before Castle could utter a word, leaving Castle to understand and to nod in agreement to empty space.

Skirting around the patrons had taken time, but the element of surprise was all they had. Hopefully they could disarm the suspect and avoid a very public shooting. The plan was simple; Castle would enter on the right of the suspect through a garden entrance into the Crystal Room. He needed to draw the assailant's attention while not appearing to be a threat himself. Hence the tray. Booth would enter through a service entrance on the left of the suspect, allowing Booth a clear shot at her.

_Booth-_

Through the garden windows into the Crystal Room, Booth saw Tempe crumple to the ground. His heart nearly stopped but common sense prevailed; he hadn't heard a shot. Most likely the assailant had knocked Tempe out. He could see the gun now clearly trained on Kate, the assailant's new target. His mind turned over the facts of their case quickly, the woman was most likely Danielle Murray—she had the most to lose at this point and they were closing in.

Taking out his service revolver and clicking off the safety, Booth entered the service entrance quietly with his weapon ready.

* * *

**A/N: I know evil of me, but will it all go according to plan?**

**I'm not a hostage taker for reviews, though they are always appreciated and welcome, this is my first "physical threat" scene. I'd love feedback, is it gripping enough, did I confuse anyone with the multiple points of view, let me know so I can correct any flaws.**


	29. Will it be Red, Green or Pink?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

**Many thanks to my extraordinary beta"Terri1" thank you again for all you put up with, what would I do without your efforts. *gasp* I'd rather never find out.**

* * *

**Chapter – 29 Will it be Red, Green or Pink?**

* * *

Booth opened the service door, catching Castle's eye and nodding for him to execute the plan. Castle nodded his understanding and proceeded to pick up a tray of dirty dishes high above his shoulders, throwing it down with all the force he could muster. Quickly he hid behind an architectural column for cover.

Danielle turned quickly toward the noise, momentarily distracted from her target. Kate, seeing her chance, grabbed for the gun. Danielle recovered quickly tried to recover the gun just as Kate was trying to wrestle it from her.

Booth's deadly quiet voice cut through the air. "FBI! Freeze. Make another move and I'll be forced to shoot." The menace was clear. Patrons froze mid-motion, enthralled with the action. Danielle took no heed of Booth's command and continued to wrestle with Kate, stumbling over Tempe's body, falling onto a nearby table. Booth's target was no longer clear, he could easily hit Kate or another patron, so shooting was no longer an option. He quickly holstered his gun and ran in from the left as he spied Castle running in from the right.

Castle, seeing the ensuing fight for the gun Kate was now embroiled in, decided to alter Booth's plan. Grabbing a nearby oversized ceramic vase gracefully displaying pale pink roses, he raised it above his head and brought it crashing onto Danielle's. The woman dropped like a box of rocks.

Had the situation not been so serious, Castle would have laughed as he watched Kate sputtering to breathe, having taken the brunt of the rose water in the face. She struggled to push the unconscious body of Danielle Murray off of her along with the pink roses. Stepping forward, Castle extended his hand. Kate smirked. "So are all your dates this exciting, Castle, or is it just something special for me?"

* * *

Booth proceeded to haul Danielle up, she was coming to. Exhibiting complete control, he handcuffed her using the cuffs in his suit jacket and sat her forcibly down against an architectural column to wait for the NYPD to clean up.

Having accomplished his primary objective, Booth quickly turned to Tempe. Booth picked her up gently, cradling her against his body, and with trembling fingers pushed her hair gently back from her face. He whispered, "Tempe, can you hear me?"

"Ahh, Booth?" Tempe's eyes opened, her hand reaching for her head.

Booth murmured softly, "You're going to be all right Tempe; we'll just get you to the hospital and have them check you over."

The word "hospital" had Tempe sitting up quickly, causing her to grimace. "Booth, I'm fine. I don't need a hospital to tell me if I have bone damage, I'm the leading expert. I should be able to tell." Her eyes fluttered closed against the pain. Chuckling softly, he kissed the top of her head. "I know, babe. Do it for me, will you?"

"Booth, just because we're in a relationship doesn't mean I don't control my actions, but in deference to your alpha male tendencies, I will allow the EMTs to examine me." Pausing she added, "Booth, don't call me "babe." Though I have adopted a pot-bellied pig along with Angela, I'd rather not be called one myself."

Chuckling, Booth hugged her close. "How do you know about Babe?"

Tempe's face was lit with a dreamy smile. "Parker and I watched a video depicting a talking pig, it was quite, as you'd say, heart-warming and we enjoyed it."

Kissing the top of her head once more, Booth said, "So much for a romantic evening, don't you think?"

Snuggling closer to Booth's chest, Tempe murmured, "Booth, I don't need romantic evenings under the stars and expensive dinners. I have all the romance I need with you by my side."

* * *

The Tavern on the Green was unfortunately a crime scene. With cruisers lined up just outside the restaurant's entrance and officers interviewing witnesses and bystanders, the romantic evening most patrons came for had dissolved hours earlier.

Booth after having handed over Danielle Murray to Esposito and Ryan to book, could be heard trying to persuade Tempe into going to the hospital. The EMTs were concerned that she may have gotten a slight concussion—she had showed slowed pupil response, and that was enough for Booth to argue going to the hospital.

Castle walked up to the scene during the argument and decided to assist Booth in trying to convince Tempe to go. Leaning over, Rick kissed Tempe's cheek. "Glad to see you're still with us Temperance, but please put Booth out of his misery and let him take you to the hospital. Kate, Booth, and I will all feel better if we know that genius head of yours isn't permanently damaged."

"Rick, I've been trying to explain to Booth, I'm fine – just a slight headache," Tempe answered. Booth looked at Rick, adding sarcastically, "Yeah she's just fine, already puked on my shoes once, I think in payment she should have to go to the ER."

Kate, having heard the argument, knew they'd have an uphill battle but one she was determined to win. Leaning in she looked Tempe in the eye and asked, "Will you do it for us, if not for yourself?"

Seeing they were all anxious, Tempe realized suddenly over her well being, she nodded. The motion causing her to grimace. "If it'll make you all feel better, I guess I can go to the ER."

Booth grinned back at Kate and Castle and mouthed, "Thank you," then assisted Bones onto a stretcher the EMTs insisted she use.

"Booth, we'll meet you at the hospital," Castle said just prior to the doors being slammed shut and the ambulance pulling away.

Rick wrapped an arm around Kate's waist and guided her to the taxi stand. "Our chariot waits, my fair lady." Kate grinned but couldn't help poke a little fun. She corrected Castle, "You mean our uptown cab waits. Not quite the carriage ride in Central Park I was hoping for."

Just as Castle and Kate stepped into the cab, having given instruction to go to University Hospital, Rick's phone began to vibrate. Pulling out his phone, his eyes went wide and he answered quickly. "Alexis, are you okay? What are you doing calling me this late?"

"Dad, you're worried about my bedtime? I just heard on the news that there was a hostage situation at the Green and you, Det. Beckett, Agent Booth, and Dr. Brennan were all involved." Pausing she added anxiously, "They said someone got hurt, I thought it was you?"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm fine, everyone's fine. Tempe got knocked out but she came to after a few minutes, we're going to the hospital just for precautionary reasons. She's okay, but Booth needed the assurances more than she does. You know Dr. Brennan; she's just like her character Kathy, never show weakness."

"If you're sure, then please give Dr. Brennan my best wishes." Pausing she added, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too pumpkin. I'll check in on you when I get home," Castle said closing the call.

Kate snuggled up to Castle, tipping her head to look into his eyes. "I didn't thank you, Castle. You were pretty good out there, and you probably saved a lot of lives tonight."

"You mean by breaking dishes and vases I saved lives?" Castle smirked. "I wonder if they'll charge me for those?"

"They might, but I'm definitely handing you my dry cleaning bill, this dress is probably ruined and you are going to buy me a new one," Kate retorted tartly.

Looking down at her sodden appearance, Castle murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do than get you out of that dress."

* * *

"Angela, I'm fine, really. I'm just going to the hospital to appease Booth's alpha male tendencies." There was a pause while Angela said something on the other end of the phone. "Yes, I have a slight headache, but other than that I'm really fine."

"Sweetie, if you say so. Let me talk to Booth," Angela asked.

"Hey Ang, Bones and I can't seem to come to the Big Apple without some excitement," Booth said to the artist, adding a wink for Tempe's benefit. "Really she's fine."

"Booth, you love her, you need to tell her," Angela replied seriously, adding, "She needs to know she's your world."

"Already did that Ang, we're fine." Angela's squeal had Booth pulling the phone away from his ear.

When he put it back, Angela was already talking a mile a minute. "Booth, wow! I really didn't know if you were going to do that, I was afraid you wouldn't because you thought it might scare her away if you know what I mean!" "Well, it kind of came out," Booth, seeing Tempe's interest in the conversation, decided to cut it short.

"Ang, we'll call you once we're back at Castle's. Don't worry she's just putting up with me going to the hospital," Booth added with a grin.

"Okay, if you say so, but Jack can get us to New York in an hour, so please call me if anything changes." Angela adds softly, "Booth, you love her, but so do I."

"I know, Ang. Tell Jack we're okay and we'll talk later." Booth snapped his phone shut, effectively ending the call.

Just as Booth was picking up Tempe's hand, the ambulance pulled into University Hospital and the doors sprang open.

* * *

**A/N: Castle breaking the vase over the assailants head was 100% inspired by the show, no it's not a scene ever filmed, just one I pictured happening. So Castle, don't you think, his heroics tend to be comical.**

**These last three chapters wrote themselves, I find I enjoyed the art of "Action" writing; I hope you enjoyed my attempts and _will let me know_.**

**Please Read and Review, your input feeds my writer's soul.**


	30. So long for now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

**I'm amazed at the extraordinary talent & patience of my beta "Terri1", my grateful thanks for her efforts.**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – So long for now**

* * *

Booth and Bones had joined Castle and Kate at the precinct, Tempe still feeling the effects of her headache but otherwise fine.

After they wrapped all the details, it was time for the dynamic foursome to take leave of each other.

Booth reached over to Castle, took his hand, and looked him square in the eye. "Castle, last night you probably saved a lot of lives and I can't thank you enough."

Castle shook Booth's hand, equally serious. "We both had a lot at stake last night. I'm just glad I could do my part."

Kate, feeling the seriousness of the moment, decided to break the tension. "So Tempe, do you think the boys did alright last night?"

Bones, confused, replied, "Kate, I was unconscious. I can't provide an assessment."

"Oh, well let me tell you, it was scary, exhilarating, and comical. If Booth wasn't so worried about you, he'd have doubled over in laughter, with Castle smashing a vase on top of Danielle's head and my Herve Leger dress being drowned," Kate summarized the night quickly and efficiently.

Bones nodded, seeing the humor, and teased Castle. "You know Rick, your characters are definitely not as funny as you are." Pausing for a moment, considering that idea, she added, "You should add more of yourself to your novels; I think I could safely say your numbers would double."

Leaning forward she cupped Rick's face and lightly kissed his lips. "Thank you, Rick. Your quick thinking probably saved our lives. Be proud of that."

Glancing at Booth, he noticed unlike the last trip Booth wasn't ready to pounce on him for having received a kiss from Tempe.

Tempe added with a glance at Booth, "Castle, make sure Alexis gets her application in for the summer internship program. Don't worry about where she'll stay; I'd like her to stay with Booth and me while she's in DC."

Castle wrapped Tempe in a hug and extended a hand to Booth shaking it vigorously, relief coloring his expression. "Oh, thank you! You have no idea how that makes me feel. All I could think of was her in a college dorm with all those hormonal teens. Had me shaking in my boots!"

Seeing Booth's shoulders shake with laughter, Rick shook a finger at him. "You wait until you have a daughter, and then you'll understand!"

Glancing at Tempe, Booth laughed. "Well, considering I come from generations of boys, I think a girl would be a minor miracle at best."

Laughing Castle replied, "Seriously, thank you. I have to admit I've been dragging my feet on this one. I'll drop you an email when I've submitted the paperwork. Work for you Tempe?"

"Yes, that would be fine. I can track their progress easily once submitted," Tempe said.

Leaning forward Tempe hugged Kate momentarily, surprising her. Once Kate's surprise passed, she returned the hug equally hard. Pulling back, Tempe whispered, "Don't hurt him, Kate. He might seem impervious to pain, but we both know he's not." She added in a normal tone, "Kate, I enjoy each case we work together, but I enjoy your company more."

"Back atcha," Kate replied with a grin. "It's nice to work with a feddie who doesn't just step all over us mere local kids." She winked at Booth.

Booth pulled Kate into a hug and whispered, "Kate, you take care of yourself. Give Castle a chance. I doubt you'd regret it." Just as Tempe had done, Booth pulled back and spoke more normally, "As always a pleasure. Sorry you'll miss poker night, won't be the same without you two."

Castle glanced at Kate, thinking back to the night that had ignited them. He laughed. "Nope definitely won't be the same without Kate and me."

Booth and Bones walked toward the elevator, each wrapping an arm around the other. Watching the doors close, Kate and Castle nodded to one another and returned to the squad room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Now, I have one more chapter to write, my "fan fiction family" needs a finale and I hate to disappoint.**

**Read and Review, let me know what you think about this story and of course if you have ideas for the third installment. I will definitely listen thought this setting should give you an idea of teh circumstances.**


	31. Virginia Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Castle, ABC or FOX, I do own my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions.**

_**Many thanks to my extraordinary beta"Terri1" this storys' quality rose exponentially thank you again!**_

_**Finally in closing out this story, I want to thank all the readers, reviewers, fans using story alerts, author alerts and favorites, you're the best! Without your interest this story would never have been written never mind finished. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**My Grateful Thanks**_

_**TravelingSue**_

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Virginia Beach**

* * *

Booth chased his red bikini–clad girlfriend down the beach. Her long strides were no match for his. Reaching out, he grabbed her about the waist, pulling her down onto the soft dune sand, softening the blow by pulling her onto his body.

Tempe wiggled to get free but Booth captured her hip with one hand and her head with the other, pulling her into a heated kiss, one that threatened the very existence of clothing.

In the distance, they could hear Parker calling, "Dad, Dr. Bones, where'd you go? Max, have you seen my Dad and Dr. Bones?"

Groaning at the interruption, Booth flipped Tempe onto her side as he turned to face her, kissing the tip of her nose, and murmured, "We'll finish this later. Maybe we could go for a midnight swim. You aren't afraid of Jaws, are you, Tempe?"

"Jaws? Jaws of what? If you mean a killer shark, a great white like in that movie that was so ridiculously factually inaccurate, I'd be considered intelligent to be fearful, though the waters of Virginia would not support them," Bones answered seriously.

Scooting up using his hands to prop himself, Booth tipped his head watching her as she pushed off to get into a standing position. "Seriously you've never seen the movie _Jaws_?" Watching her shake her head, he laughed. "Then you're in for a treat, we'll rent it when we get home." Looking at her seriously, he added, "You'll never look at the water the same way after seeing it."

"Really, it had that much of an impact?" Bones asked, her hands move to brush the sand from her skin and suit.

"Oh yeah. When I was a kid, I loved the water. Took me years after seeing the movie to go into the water over my head, freaked me out for a long time," Booth remembered.

Watching her stretch and brush the sand away made Booth want her more. Pulled her back on onto his lap, he leaned forward and nibbled at the soft skin of her shoulder, his hands skirting the material of her top. He itched to pull it off but Parker was just over the dune. Kissing her long and hard once more, he pulled back and smacked her butt lightly when he hoisted her up. "Woman get off of me, my son is looking for me."

"Booth, you started it!" Bones laughed, sticking her tongue out.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me Tempe, unless you plan to use it?" Booth teased.

Watching her lick her lips and smoothing a damp finger across their fullness nearly drove Booth crazy. Pulling her close he whispered, "Behave, you! I can't have a hard-on all day at a family beach."

Standing, Tempe turned to walk away, with her little red bikini bottom teasing him. She turned calling back in her best seductress voice, "Coming, Booth?"

He groaned. If she kept talking like that, he just might! Looking down to adjust his swim trunks, Booth started to recite the saints from Saint Agnes of Rome to Saint Zachary.

* * *

A while later Parker and Booth were building their super deluxe sand castle while Max and Tempe sat in beach chairs watching them.

Parker looked up at Booth. "Dad, did you and Dr. Bones decide?"

"Decide what, buddy?"

"About having a baby?" Parker asked as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Glancing at Tempe, Booth looked at Parker motioned for him to sit in front of him. He took his son's hands into his own and replied, "Parker, Dr. Bones and I think someday we'll have a baby, but not right now. You okay with that?"

Parker stood up, returning to his sand sculpture not saying much, both Booth and Tempe watched him carefully. Max just smiled, recognizing a master con when he saw it.

"But, when Dad? I'm not getting any younger," Parker added seriously. Booth had to turn away, choking down a laugh before his son realized it. Max not being nearly as successfully turned his laugh into a full blown coughing fit.

Tempe tapped him on the back, trying to ease the coughing fit while focused on Parker, asked, "What if by spring, your father and I decide we're ready. Would that be too long to wait?"

"Really, Dr. Bones, you mean it?" Parker asked.

"Parker, we still might not be ready, but I do recognize you are getting older and I don't want the age gap between you and the baby to be more than it needs to be," Bones replied, having worked out what she thought was a workable time table. Glancing at Booth, she noticed him beaming at her. Taking that as a good sign, she continued, "You do realize it'll be nine months after that before a baby's born, right? And more time after that before it'll be old enough to actually talk to you. You'll have to be patient. It takes time to make a healthy baby and have it grow into a person."

Wrapping his arms around Tempe's neck, Parker hugged her close whispered, "I love you, Dr. Bones."

Hugging him back, her eyes shone. "I love you, too, Parker."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this case as much as I enjoyed writing it. Great characters are so fun to play with. The third in the series won't be written for a while (Fall 2010/Winter 2011 most likely), I need some fresh inspiration; I want to make sure the third is as good as its predecessors.**

**As hinted previously, Alexis will be the catalyst for this story, as will Kate and Castle's ever deepening relationship and being a true Bones Fan Fiction lover, you know I wouldn't leave my favorite couple out; they'll have some serious decision of their own to deal with.**

**Those of you interested in knowing about the sequel when I start to publish it, I recommend putting this story on "Story Alert" I'll be letting the readers of "Bones for Hire" and "Starlight, Starbright what will I see tonight?" know using an Author's Note update.**

* * *

__

**I'm starting a new Bones-Fan Piece – "Tears from Heaven", it'll be different for me Angst, Drama, Crime and just to level things off a little fluff ... don't worry I have a personal addiction that has to be cared for... but definitely more serious. Watch for it - Early August (Author alert would work well for this sort of update), I hope you all join me on my next adventure.**

**While wrting these stories, you'll find I will be attempting many vehicles to advance my skills, so never expect the same from me and I hope you enjoy my efforts.**

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading, please leave a review if you've enjoyed the story, it's always appreciated!**_


	32. Author's Note

_**New Bones-Fan Piece – **__**"Tears from Heaven"**_

_**It'll be different for me Angst, Drama, Crime and just to level things off a little fluff ... don't worry I have a personal addiction that has to be cared for... but definitely more serious. **_

_**In a perfect world, true love triumphs over all challenges. But the world is not perfect and some obstacles could be insurmountable. Can their once-in-a-lifetime love overcome everything in the way and come out stronger on the other side? Laughter, tears, pain, and adventure - this story has it all."**_

_**My story was renamed because "She's Gone" was taken, so I thought it best to let you know via Author's Note.**_


End file.
